


To Make You Mine

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A Mention of Spider-Man and Fantastic Four, Attack and Waiting, Bottom Peter Parker, Catching and Tying, Chasing And Running, Dorks in Love, Drunk Calling, Drunk Eddie Brock, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fainting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Focus Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love Is The Focus, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Obsession, Phone Calls & Telephones, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Precious Peter Parker, Punishment, Punishment play, Romance, Rough Behavior, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Spider-Man 3 (Raimi), Stalking, Story with Plot, Symbiote Involved, Teen Peter Parker, Texting, Texting and Calling, Tongues, tied, tongue play, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Being drunk is not nice. At least that was what Peter thought about for a second he had been through with the whole story, and what had just happened. But it might be a nice start to be having something going on between these two dorks in love between Eddie—to include Venom, throughout the way, and having to know Eddie’s different side, before having to witness and heard something unbelieving coming out from Venom’s words—which was partially Eddie’s sub-unconscious mind, leading for a wild ride ahead, obviously. [R18, Mature] [Venom/Spiderman – Eddie Brock/Peter Parker]





	1. Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Zen again! Hey, nice to see you guys again after picking up the last fiction I’ve written, and here’s the other one! This is more like another universe-another story-another wholesome fun again—either way, like a fresh start fiction! (since this is taking different place than the first fic, though there are still some relevance of the old Spiderman 3, too.)! ;D
> 
> FIRST THING EVERYONE WHO MIGHT BE READING THIS: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO I APOLOGIZE IF THERE'S MISTAKES AND ERRORS IN ADVANCE, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! POV'S WOULD BE MOSTLY PETER'S, AND EDDIE'S, IN CHAPTERS AHEAD!
> 
> Also, it’s more of the part of the comics I’ve stumbled, too, thanks to my furendo’s cool inspirations, as it would be set around the part and just taking a piece of what happened after Spiderman’s and the Fantastic Four part, a small mention of what Peter had said to Venom. It’s not technically affecting much in the story… but maybe you’ll find it to be, maybe, fun and cool of what Peter’s said to the Symbiote, too, just to let you know! Plus, this story would be setting pretty much on Homecoming’s universe, and also a in between part of Venom’s incoming movie—with a plus of the background of Spiderman 3, for adding some spicy stuffs! See, a wild-thorough ride, right? I’m trying to relevance the different story into one go-go meshed but summed up story, and I hope this would be doing just good! ;D
> 
> Well, without further ado, go scroll ‘em down, and hit the road! Don’t forget—but to enjoy the story to deepest core of your heart, ‘kay? Oh-oh, not to be forgotten, made sure to sometimes check the tags, alright? It’s basically what would be happening in the story!

“ _Phew…_ that was such a good running, and perfect combinations of me actually hitting a face of the Symbiote away in the nick of time before he caught me off and throw me down to the sewer for another long hour of us fighting about _almost the same thing everyday_!!”

I said with loud voice, smiling widely to myself, as I threw my backpack down to the mattress on my own bed, stretching slightly as I tried to flex my muscles and walking around the room, cracking my bones from the earlier practice I was having around the buildings and trying to save as many people as I could. Not sure if it could be called as practice, but whenever I came to encounter Venom out from the town or somewhere when I spotted the huge Symbiote by anytime, anywhere, really, it was almost like a fist and kick, and just a perfect daily deadly-practice _–I call it practice, alright, since I didn’t know what happened to Venom to always enraged him endlessly–_ we were having, and surely… with me having some sort of one sided victory _–just like now surely–_ and a result of either me running away, jumping out from the battlefield, or earning a curse down from Venom who will had himself whacked into one trash can, growling once I’ve been away from his grasp.

_And totally enraged him even further, just like what happened… today; again._

“Well, not my fault. I mean who told him… to even attack me when I should be actually kicking some robbers out of the shop, and there he was… coming to jump on my side, and helping, surely, yeah, but once we were done, he suddenly just curled a fist and aiming for my face! Geez, what is wrong with him, anyway? I didn’t even start picking a fight, but patting him with _thanks_. Does thanking gesture would mean fighting invitations, geez?” I asked mostly to myself with a frustrated voice, furrowing both of my eyebrows and sighed, before ending my flexing as I flumped myself down to the mattress below, covering both of my eyes with the back of my palms.

_I don’t really understand how that creature thinks. Not to mention, of how every single thing actions I’ve been doing seemed to just made him angered and enraged enough, that I felt like he should… just be left alone, or something. But hey! Today I stopped the robbers and didn’t ask him to come! And yet he came, and… just be angry like he was going to chew me out until I throw him into the trashcan around as I jumped into the air, from._

_So difficult to be understood… both of them: Venom—and Eddie, together._

_Though, Eddie… was he… even doing planning to do that at the same time of Venom being angered with, too?_

“…I wonder if that man never seemed to be going to realize that what I was trying to say to him was just something like thanks, not something I wanted him to get into trouble with…” I said as I sighed softly again, shaking my head from the realization that Eddie might just never realize what I was trying to say to him, but simply doing on how Venom wanted to.

_Or was he, really. I meant, all that I knew, was that Venom had never really liked doing something like throwing the robbers down the jail like me, too. And not to mention, the two came in after I came first. Quite a funny and odd… thing, if I should say. Unlike the two and their actions, which should be reckless, brash, and quite ignorant to the world on the outside, really, or getting me into just any sort of trouble, with. Messing with me, or throwing me in a loop, like how he’d been doing this for… how many months again? I really lost count of it!_

Losing my mind from how confusing both of Eddie and Venom to me already, especially when I was just coming home within the night to home, and should just go to rest and turn in for the night, mostly because without Aunt May waiting in the house because she was working, too, I thought that those two were surely good at rendering me speechless, and would just made me stay up for the whole night; with me totally not understanding whatever they were trying to talk through to me, because of seeing them acting like that.  

Sighing again, I had then actually sat down on the mattress next, eyes peering through to my backpack at first, thinking to just let go of the topic or thinking about both Venom and Eddie alike _–or else I would really stay awake and be stressed with the never-ending confusions, questions about their action, when they didn’t even think about my health, too, but going to just be happy when I would be falling down from my web, or something–_ and shooting a quick spider web on it, pulling it fast enough to be taken right into my grasp in no time, zipping the bag and quickly checking the contents on the inside, if I had lose anything; like the last time I kept asking Auntie to buy me bags.

I did lose nothing, thankfully, with my school things were doing just fine, for most of all. Smiling to myself for the things were being still intact on the inside of my bags _–to even include my books, which were still having the pages glued, too, thankfully–_ and to even still be placed still on the pockets and dividers, like being almost untouched, without anything to scatter by when I checked it up quickly, and gasped when I found I lost something important: my phone.

I had then, as quick and a little panicky, immediately rummaged the inside using one of my hands swiftly, diving it deep to the inside, touching every single books and scanning through my item to even rub every surface _–as I knew the things I had truly well on the inside, just from the surface–_ and seeking if there was still my phone on the inside; not being stolen, since my bag was still intact when I went back to the alleyway and getting it back; because I was going to the crime scene when I was just coming home from school and up the road when I took notice of the robbers, noting on how I should leave any trace of Peter Parker as I acted as one Spiderman and becoming a hero, before returning on the nighttime, like… just now, because of what Venom pulled me into.

Until I actually touched something slim and cold in a feeling then, just perfectly under my pencil case, I beamed a smile and immediately took it up and out from the bag in no time, noting on the black small phone was still alright. Not to mention, how it was unscathed too, was surely a relief. Sighing while eyeing the phone in my hand, I started to push the power button, revealing on how the screen lit up with many notifications, along with the reverberations of missed call, all incoming as one, enough to make me winced and cringing from. I wasn’t reacting like that because of the just notifications that had seemed to be going to kill me, but every single buzz or reverberations, were somehow affecting my spider senses enough, to made me winced.

_I guess I was kind of similar to Venom, but not really, since I wasn’t really a spider or alien to begin with._

Once the reverberations stopped for what felt like ages _–when it was just actually minutes away, actually–_ and how the notifications piled up to the point of gathering, bombarding over the home screen enough with distracting missed calls and e-mails, I sighed, and starting to squint my eyes on the first notification that came through. I saw few small advertises coming first _–which I ignored almost instantly and scroll down to check the more important stuff–_ before noting on several e-mails… coming from Aunt May, mostly with five in numbers, with her name over the phone calls dumped on my call logs, mostly too, because of what I expect: I didn’t reply in the afternoon, due to the things going on.

Gulping my saliva down, and not wanting to worry Aunt May who was still out with her job for six more days, I was, obviously, replying immediately with telling her that I was having to be on the inside of school and having extracurricular activities, so I didn’t listen to her incoming mails from, and telling her I was doing just fine from and could just manage; which was just an excuse, of course. And for the _‘could manage’_ part, I actually wrote some more excuses about having to already dine from my friend’s house _–more of the excuse–_ and wrote something soothing on the end, like: _‘Auntie shouldn’t get worried, I’m already a grown up’_ , before sending it up.

Once the screen had shown a sent message, I sighed and flumped back down to the mattress, smiling with toothy grin, and putting my bag down to the floor, again.

“Though, I should actually be honest about me being and having no dinner yet, though that could just make Auntie be more worried sick and would just leave the job she was having! No, no, no, obviously no, since that’s a bad idea. Also… how was I supposed to have dinner, _anyway_ , with me knowing Venom was chasing me out earlier… and how I didn’t have the chance to visit a groceries store, to even… buy sandwiches at least…” I mumbled under my breath as I sighed again, mind having to suddenly revolve around Venom, and his actions; again.

When my mind started to wander over, however, my stomach had suddenly just made a loud growl coming from, given that I haven’t eat anything ever since the afternoon, and snapped back into the reality. Shaking my head instantly, I decided to actually fiddle more with my phone with a quick flip of my body, thinking that I might just be able to at least buy something from the nearby fast food restaurant, and deliver it up to home and eat it up fast.

_Easy to do, and safer that way, I think._

Venom surely must be still out on the road over the night after, and… I don’t really want to meet him up after what happened to him _–and involving me–_ at every single possible minute, not especially when I am dead hungry. I could just die on a starve and having my guts ripped out by Venom in no time too; which was Venom’s most notable and goal-like intention. Although I had the feeling: that Venom wouldn’t like the enemy to be weak and in a hopeless state, as in me with starving problem, which he would really prefer not to pick a fight but cursing the enemy to die early; since Venom liked a fair and strong fight, which I noted.

“Yep, so… maybe I could just buy… a quick set of bento from the restaurant chain over the district streets ahead…” I mumbled through with a soft voice, being thoughtful to my thoughts, agreeing to, as I scrolled down the menu of one restaurant that could do deliveries, and quickly dialing it up in no time, which ended up real fast when I said the menu and addresses, given that it would take about half an hour before they came.

Finishing the order, I smiled, and rolling to the bed again, eyes finding themselves on the ceilings as I just… needed to wait for the foods to come, and surely of a peaceful dinner, and return to my daily life tomorrow; without me having to starve to death, and all. But, that was just my simple, hopeful, and dreamy imaginations. The next seconds I started to close my eyes softly, however, the phone of mine had suddenly rung out loud, making me jumped from the bed quickly enough to pick the call without even knowing who it was, but thinking it was just the restaurant calling back, possibly having some sort of problems, maybe; because of me being surprised, and not focusing much already, but thinking of the foods enough, so I didn’t really check the caller.

“Hello, is there any problem with the menu I’ve been ordering, sir?” I called up cheerily, trying to lighten up the mood and to anticipate on what would probably be if I ordered the wrong menu, really… but to no avail once a minute passed, with me, having to actually hear nothing at all serving as one answer or the other, on the other side of the call.

It took me seconds after, to blink and waited for the never seemed to be coming answer, only to gasp when I realized it might just be a prank call coming, and tearing the phone away from my ear, gulping my saliva down when I checked the phone number down, seeing how… it was an unknown number shown over the screen, coming through. I thought it was quite weird too, if the restaurant was actually going to ask me more about my menu, when they just had heard me loud and clear—and so, so… I thought I was being careless, myself. I should actually check it up first!

_Who… on earth, was it? I know I’ve never gave anyone else my phone’s number away before this, except few of my friends, however. So it must be a prank call then? Then, I guess I just had to—_

“…Peter?” The voice called my name when I was about to dial it off when I was panic myself, too, making me furrowed both of my eyebrows even further when I noticed the caller knew my name, well, and how… it might just be an enemy trying to track me down from; since Spiderman has many enemies, not that he wasn’t aware of it.

I didn’t know why too, but at the same time I was listening to the deep, cool voice calling me, I thought I knew the reverberations of the tone well… and the only possible voice it belonged to. The similar tone, low, and cool voice, of the man I used to know well.

_Was it…_

“Yes…? Who is this?” I asked carefully for seconds with a gulp _–being careful myself, because of the possibility that it wasn’t the man I used to know either, on the other side, anything’s possible, really, with some weird and exactly the same voice over the phone, but different person–_ eyes eyeing the number, still, with me pulling the phone softly to reach the side of my ear again, becoming tense as I heard another treatment of silence coming from the other side for the lingering minutes, especially when I happened to spoke up in return.

_I thought the other man on the other line expect me to just dial it off, and pretend he was having a just wrong number, or somewhat. Although it turned out to be not, at all._

Minutes passed away, with not even me or the other man on the other side was going to talk ourselves, from, but letting the line of connection stayed silent, for what felt like… odd. I didn’t know why, but as I had the feeling it might just be an enemy trying to get myself to talk, too, I just… couldn’t bring to voice myself out, being totally cautious if he was even trying to track my whereabouts. And when I supposedly heard nothing but a small shift coming from the other side _–with a small sound–_ I found it was enough, and supposedly about to spoke myself, with my parting lips, already to snarl myself out and dial it off, but interrupted.

“…Hey.”

And with the interruption of only one sentence, I snapped out, immediately.

“Hey?! _‘Hey’_ , you said. Hellooo then, sir, good evening and night! _Who are you_ , anyway? I know I’ve never been giving out my number to anybody else, and I thought I asked you of your name earlier, and you never gave me one. I don’t know _who you are_ , sir, but you must be some sort of picking a wrong call, with mistaking me as another Peter, Peter Who—“

“— _Peter Parker_. I know you’re Peter Parker, you must be. By the sound and the voice—belongs to nobody else _but you_.” The man on the other line laughed softly after, making me winced and tore the phone away from my ear immediately and to look it up again, seeing nothing popping out on the screen, but still the same unknown number being dialed with.

_So creepy, I thought._

Not to mention, he _knew my name well_ , but he didn’t want to give me his. I thought this was way too odd from the start already—and I knew I should just dial it off, since I didn’t know who was it on the other line, but… my senses, were somehow, telling me to not to, and listen to whatever the other line had to say from. I thought, I felt like I knew the other person on the other line, but I didn’t truly know who was it, and if I really did befriend them, I should be having their numbers already, and yet… this?

“Peter?” The man called softly, and smoothly _–like it was a pick up or quite a flirty sound, or teasing, I thought, since the man’s voice was so odd, for a second I heard–_ from the other side, making me gulped my saliva down, and still not going to answer it up.

“I know you’re listening.” He said again when I didn’t say anything in return for minutes, making me actually growled and shouted quickly to my phone, loud enough to must be blasting off the phone’s mix, it must be, as I found it to be totally creepy already!

“You know who I am, ever since and now, tell me who you are—your identity, or things will happen- like how you’re going to jail with me calling the police real—“

“You _know me_ well, Peter. I know you do, even way better than what I expect you to be. Maybe I should tell you the hint about it?” The man chuckled on the other side, making me baffled and made a face to, but heeding on what the man had to say, regardless.

“Sure. Tell me, and if you’re going to just play around with my thoughts, or things, you do know you’re going to jail, _you prankster_.” I threatened the man over the call, who was actually just laughing it off softly, like he was being not caring about what I was saying; if anything.

_I didn’t know there was still a man or anybody out there, who acted like real calm when they were supposedly going to face something dangerous or threatening themselves. It was funny, but all the same, intriguing, as that must just be the characteristic of all the humans and civilians living on the earth. One that could be deemed reckless, and the other brave, or useless and powerless, and becoming stronger, to be a hero and sort. Maybe… it was just like me, Spider. I thought… I had some sort of shared traits along with this man on the other side._

_Seeing how he treated our conversation like that… maybe he was just a person I could get along well, soon, in the future. If I didn’t came to know him, or his true identity in the latter point, obviously._

“Do you remember about: _‘…Leave me drunken late-night messages, or make a depressing mixtape’,_ Peter? Or maybe… about how you said, _‘…If you feel that strongly about it, maybe we can work things out. You want me… let’s kiss’_ , like I recalled correctly, coming from the Spiderman himself, or Peter Parker, as you. Seems fancy and odd enough for you, don’t you think? Don’t you know… who are you talking about this to?” The man ended with a small low hum, which made me confused at first _–not knowing what exactly on earth he was talking about–_ but gasping myself loud when I knew what… he was referring to.

Feeling like my mind had been just hit by a train when I came to realize the thing of what he was saying, and about me, saying it to—to the Symbiote when we were happened to had our fists and kicking ourselves out from one building to another just this afternoon, as I really recalled it correctly. Not to be forgotten, when I found myself to be quite frustrated on Venom’s actions enough to made me spout those embarrassing things to, along with some sort of not so ideal suggestions, which I expected him to be forgetting it, but here he was, reminding me all of about the embarrassing stupid jokes and my just flirt to him, when he was enraged with me.

I meant— _man,_ I didn’t even meant it seriously _–even if he expected me to be serious about it, but me just joking around and lightening the situation around with myself, with spouting nonsensical things, to made sure I wasn’t nervous, and neither the enemy would, at least–_ yet didn’t know that he would even be recalling what I’ve been saying exactly the same, like a paper copy, when I expect him to throw venomous tone or being harsh to me, instead!

_Just how—how could he actually recall it correctly, too? Man, he’s surely—talented, and wicked cool, if not for the call we’re having right now!_

_Ahem, and then—then, also, about my thought about knowing the man whom I was calling and dialing myself to, ever since, was none other than him—! I knew I wasn’t wrong about it, and how my senses told me not to dial it off ever since, enough to let me know the thing: that I knew him well enough to made sure I wouldn’t, although I was still having the urge to dial it off, really. Not to mention, after what happened this afternoon, enough to made me starve, and… things happening and, about to even gotten into my head just now, with everything, to led me into confusions, one that I felt like it was going to made me even more confused—enough, to even mentioning about how Eddie knew about me, being Spiderman, too, just—how?_

_How did, he… when I thought he wouldn’t even find out about me, being Peter Parker on the inside, too! And yet, here he called me, bringing the topic up, when I am one Spiderman, and fighting him as one Venom!_

“…Eddie.”

I said absent-mindedly, eyes staring blankly at my desk, with my mind suddenly interrupted and blanked out as well as I called him, not knowing what exactly on earth I should even be saying about, except calling the older man’s name out, because of me knowing who I was talking those things to, and summarizing the voice as the one and only voice, belonged to none other but Eddie. More like, I was actually telling those things to Venom, when I was fighting him, but- well, Eddie was inside and there too, so that wasn’t that much different.

Eddie chuckled softly, as I heard it up from the other side.

“And so, you _now_ know; and there you are, you knew well, congrats. Also, here I was, calling you up, because you said those things to me, giving out the suggestion… and I’m taking the offer right now. I don’t feel like sending mixtapes to you, so… a drunk late-night messages, maybe? Or more like… _a drunk_ call for you.” Eddie giggled after.

By the mention of _‘drunk’_ , however, I had suddenly widened my eyes from, suddenly noting on how Eddie was behaving odd and strange enough from chuckling and laughing _–quite freely, like he had no restrain, to even not… caring about my threat, too, earlier, but laugh it off, like some sort of joke and rubbing me off–_ ever since, to made me gasp and lowered my voice next, going to ask him if he was… exactly drunk, if anything. That, or even passing out from; which didn’t happen to Eddie right now, as he seemed to be blathering things out from his mouth instead.

_Since drunkard could possibly remember and spout the things they cherished and hidden up on the heart enough, to let the other person know, just… like this, Eddie._

“Drunk…? Wait- wait, _wait, wait, Eddie_. Eddie, You mentioned about a _‘drunk call’_ earlier. Are you drinking, like, right now? And how the heck _did you_ get my numbers, anyway? I knew it was odd for you to call me within this hour. Exceptionally about you: having to call me first, and out of nowhere. Also, how do you… _even,_ find out that I was Spiderman- I mean, for how long, already, and coming on out about this, just now? I thought this is way too strange for me, for you to know everything- almost everything, alright, to even my phone numbers, my hidden identity from the society and about.”

A hiccup was then heard for not long.

And that moment, I just couldn’t help but being panic myself, as I found Eddie must be not having a clear mind to talk to me either, given that I was giving him important questions to be answered from, too. If- if Eddie supposedly to be out and passing right now, or even him spouting things he shouldn’t be, too, I- I might just be in danger, if he was out and all!

_No, no-no, no, definitely no way, right? Eddie, come on, don’t tell me you’re really drunk now, and spouting nonsense things to me, and then you’re just going to hang up, and say the most weirdest thing outside about me, no less!_

Grimacing from the thought of Eddie saying things, I was about to call him up again, but halted when Eddie started to spoke, in a quite slurred way, I found and heard, as I winced.

“I knew your numbers for way too long, already, from someone I won’t tell you about, Peter. I just never had the guts to call you up ever since, like… what, months ago? Because I know you… will, just reject my call, if you know I was calling you up. But that’s no longer mattered enough. And… for your last question, that: I already find out about that, as from the very start when we came in contact, before coming with fisting and all, already, Peter. I thought it was _months_ after you were releasing the Symbiote from your body, at the church I was apparently there, and getting it to latch onto me when I heard you screaming, giving me the true access of spider’s power of Venom’s. Not to mention, Venom knew you much better than me, too ever since, and so… if you’re thinking you’re going to mess up this call right now and saying I was contacting the wrong person, Peter, you’re all wrong; we knew you’re the spider and nothing would change our mind, even if you deny it. Your voice—was one and foremost, being noticeable under that mask and totally just the same _–the same reverberations, tone, and the pitch–_ when I came to listen to your voice, just now; I was sure and exact about it, already.” Eddie paused, as I heard, before wheezing softly, taking up of what I heard… a glass coming, and drinking it up to let a gulp be heard, releasing a sigh, and then continued.

“…And that’s why I started to came in action whenever you were around afterwards… with chasing the robbers down, kicking and stuffs, helping you out, before pulling you into one heated battle after. It was… _fun_.” Eddie chuckled again, before a loud bang was heard from the other side _–which sounded like Eddie’s hand banging the bar’s wooden surface, I thought–_ loud enough to make me startled, and jumped on my seating from.

_Yep, and that shows on how he’s definitely drunk._

_A drunk Eddie, with his honest words, which I thought he would just forgot the other day; as expected._

Sighing from the realization of Eddie being drunk and he seemed to be not going to admit it that he was under the alcohol effect, but telling me things I found to be quite… amusing, I found myself to be just continuing to answer him, after. He even mentioned about how he gotten those Symbiote when I asked him on how he got my numbers and knowing my identity _–since it was relatable, I thought, too relatable that he couldn’t just ignore his story, and then telling me all the truth behind, and certainly, making me know the truth and his view much better, to even learn the fact that I was Spiderman, must be coming from Venom’s sensitive senses–_ which made my mind opened up a little ever since the incident, and totally… reasonable with Venom chasing after me ever since. Although he escaped the death of the Goblin’s bomb afterwards, and continued to keep chasing me until this very day. And probably would last even longer until dear, earthlings- not know when would it stop, anyway.

Though, if it… was… about me worrying if he was going to tell everyone about me as one Spiderman, as I might feel about _–and suspecting a little about that Eddie’s part of telling, but seeing the zero chance of them willing to do the bad things like that–_ I thought it seemed to be not a threatening matter, really. I meant, Eddie and Venom, both of them, had… been keeping it as one secret _–as he mentioned he knew about it months ago about my number, and my identity, for what already happened three months ago, I thought, clear enough to be said as one hint they knew, but they didn’t say anything to me, or even anybody else–_ already, so I wasn’t probably going to be worried about, if he was going to blabber things up either, since I knew he was with Venom, too, and I thought it was just being fair on the both of us, knowing each other’s identities the same: with phone numbers, too, to boot.

_I thought we were just on the same amount of respecting each other’s privacies, and that lasted until now. So, I’m all cool, as long as Eddie doesn’t start on doing the things I didn’t want him to be –with me taking him to his advantages– anyway._

“It was fun for you, but it was _threatening_ for me, Eddie. You sure didn’t know how to hold yourself back that I could just… die, you know? Also, I didn’t tell you to get drunk and seriously calling me up in a drunk state, you _drunkard!_ I thought I was saying that in this afternoon, just because you’re confusing me enough—helping me out and then was about to punch me when I am thanking you. What’s with… you…? _Haa_ … I _don’t really understand you_ , Eddie.” I sighed through my nostrils, eyes rolled when Eddie had just chuckled from, again, again and again, but with another sound of heavy slam, coming forth and to reach just my hearing too, making me winced and thinking…

_…that Eddie must be out on the bar somewhere out there, which I didn’t know where, but being drunk and messed up._

“Where are you right now?” I asked after with a worrying tone quickly when I note Eddie’s behavior, when the older man happened to be not going to answer anytime soon.

I couldn’t help asking him, alright- as I took notice of how he just mostly chuckled and laughing, because he was being heavily under the effect of the beer he was having, I thought, being concerned if he was just alright; even if he had Venom with, but with him and that drunken state, surely wasn’t a good idea. I thought, it was kind of risky if Eddie was being drunk, picking up a fight and had to involve this Spider in no time, just to stop him.

I thought I was being strange to be concerned with Eddie’s well-being after what he had done to me in the afternoon _–and learning of how he didn’t meant to kill me, I thought–_ but just shrugging it off when I had, possibly some understanding from, already, and part of myself, being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, who would always be there, to help people and gave hope. Stupid and childish, but fitting me and my characteristic, I thought.

“Not your business, _Peter_. You’re underage.” Eddie ended up with a teasing tone, before chuckling low again, making me wincing and rolling my eyes at the mockery, I thought.

“I had the right to know about where you are right now, you know? _You’re drunk_ , you drunkard. Plus I’m eighteen, and might just be under the legal age of drinking, but that doesn’t mean _I couldn’t_ just know where you are, with me being adult enough to know what I should have been doing, and all. Maybe Spiderman could help you- the sort and the stuff.” I said with a huff, eyes rolled again, and startled enough to even jump out from the bed, when I thought I heard a bell ringing from downstairs, already.

I thought it must be the restaurant’s delivery, whom already came with my order… within just the half an hour ever since _–just the perfect and exact time, as I saw it–_ as I eyed the desk clock from where I was, nodding myself with a smile, especially when I felt my stomach had just been growling out loud, given that I was entirely hungry ever since. Because of Eddie, yeah, where he just halted me up to buy those sandwiches for the night, too; even though I knew he didn’t probably meant a bad way after helping me, but still, I was in a little dilemma of it.

“Someone… is visiting you…? In this _night- like…_ almost midnight time?” Eddie asked in a slow, careful tone as he giggled again from the other side, making me winced and squinted slightly to the phone across, noting on Eddie was being totally wasted away, and surely he wasn’t truly getting on what I was going to say to him, but answering him with a real truth to him, anyway; as I found it to be real necessary.

“ _Not_ visiting; I had no one to come around, and that’s that. I had ordered some food for the night. Aunt May’s out for work and I’m all hungry. Thanks to you and your advances this afternoon though. Even though I could just buy a sandwiches to survive and here I should be actually ordering stuffs.” I said, before putting down the phone on the mattress, rummaging my bag to search my money, and quickly taking up my jacket to be wore off as I was readying myself to went downstairs, given that I should just dial the call off, too.

“Peter—maybe, by my apology, we can actually dine—“

“—Ahh, well, nice to talk to you, Eddie- _well, although_ I had to cut it short now. I had to pay for the order right now, so just send me up messages if you feel like talking again, yeah? See you.” I said quickly enough to listen on the wail of Eddie from the other side for one last time _–like he was trying to reason with me–_ but not heeding it up as I pushed the dial off in no time, hurrying myself to the downstairs, where the deliveryman should already been waiting ever since, ringing my bell for more than once, already.

_And I’m so hungry to death I can’t just delay my time along, and letting the deliveryman angered from me not opening the door anytime soon, when I had just ordered it up, too._

Running myself downstairs and jumping like a spider _–well, I was and would always be Spider, ever since–_ from the stairs and to the front porch in no time, I had then saw the man who had already brought my dinner from standing on the outside, and smiling as I opened the door, greeting the delivery man as I paid the things up at the same second I was handled the plastic bags containing the food, thanking him and running myself back upstairs _–with locking the door first, duh–_ in no time. With the dinner over my hands, that smelt just like the long-lost food I used to be craving with, and to the bedroom with a lock over the door, that I was, for not long, jumping myself on the chair already, and starting to haul the dinner in a quick over the desk messily, in a starving way enough to munch everything down to not even caring what I was eating already, whilst waiting for Eddie’s… messages and probably, another call coming.

_If he was even going to do that and strong enough to be, that was what._

※※※

After what I thought, me, having to ate the rest of the ordered food and done with it already in no time like I had just started on, to even feeling too full to the point I was going to die from it _–though, way much better than being starved, really–_ with my stomach felt like blasting and totally full from, when I couldn’t really handle my drowsiness to kick in aftewards, I was… immediately tossing myself over the bed again, and rolling on my back, as I started on taking my phone and put it to be aligned straight within my eyesight, trying to focus on something else to made me not sleeping yet, but checking the things up the screen, with just one touch and…

_…no notifications._

_Not even any single one coming, when I kind of… expecting one at least, coming from Eddie, really, even after I’ve been telling him to send me messages, earlier, too._

“Not even single notifications… huh?” I asked mostly to myself, before locking the screen up and tossing the phone away randomly over the mattress, when I saw there were nothing coming up for minutes after, and deciding to rolled myself up to the bed side while stretching both of my hands high, as I looked up to the ceilings, sighing my lungs out… while having my thoughts wandering all over again, revolving around the older man, and the Venom who was still the same as usual, being scary Symbiote and having some sort of antics and about.

_Sure, the things happening for the day was quite hectic and I was probably going to just treat it to Venom was going to hit me without reasons, if I happened to not have a call with him—Eddie, and his explainable, believable reasons from, because Eddie… was and would always be a man with reasons, unlike Venom and his absurd antics, sometimes; if Eddie wasn’t being reasonable, Venom too, wouldn’t, and even worse, with trying to either kick or hit me._

_Even though… Eddie was being drunk earlier, as I don’t really know if that was the reason why he didn’t even leave any messages now… when I told him to earlier before cutting it off, and just maybe… falling asleep after I ended up the call, or whatever was happening to him afterwards that he couldn’t just send messages._

Noticing on how my mind had suddenly reminded of the call, I was immediately up from the bed then, taking up my phone and checking the call logs, in no time. Checking and scrolling over the last call I was having with, as I saw how Eddie’s number were still shown as unknown number, making me wincing from, my brain were then starting to work like a gear quickly. I wanted to register the number to my phone, like seriously, but seeing the unknown number just… couldn’t be registered up in the contacts, right?

_And I should at least ask Eddie about his phone number, to do it. Geez, this man… sure is smart. He took me by a plus advantage by now, then, when I came to realize it too, by having my all of the information, but I had none of him –and his information– with the exception of him being Venom. Though, that too, could be avoided from, when he pretend nothing happened, especially when he was out and not becoming Venom._

Sighing, I shook my head softly first, biting the inside of my cheeks while trying to think on what to do with the unregistered numbers or even the things involving afterwards _–though I could just forget about it, since there weren’t any serious thing happening, so it could just be serving as secondary, in its importance, compared to the numbers I couldn’t save from, for now–_ before… thinking to how, I might just call him up then. Though, calling might be just bad with… Eddie was somewhere out there, and so… I decided to type him a message instead.

I didn’t know why on earth I was going to message him and about with my own initiative, just because he didn’t call me up or messaging me, but… I found that… somehow, Eddie wasn’t really a bad guy, too, with him calling earlier, so… maybe I, at least felt obliged to; show him my kindness, after his well-informed information and the importance of what he’d said. To call or either messaging him up, that was. I also knew earlier, when I thought I wouldn’t know him and his identity when he called me up, that I would just might get along, too.

_Maybe I am… just trying to get along with him, now._

“Yeah, I should just message him. Way faster and much better when he was still drunk too. Rather than calling and hearing how he slurred and ending the call; which was even worse from.” I nodded as I immediately typed a message up that would be connecting through to Eddie’s phone, with the message that was read like below.

_‘Hey. Are you asleep? Where are you? Stop drinking too much or you’ll end up in the police station. And if you’re not really that drunk, maybe put your numbers so I can add your numbers into my contacts, rather than knowing you as one unknown numbers –Peter.’_

Nodding for one last time after checking up my words, and without any typos seen over the screen for one last time, I immediately push the send button, huffing myself while throwing my body back to the bed again, smiling and staring up to the ceiling first, before closing them softly, mind getting solemn _–which was weird, I know–_ from sending that message to Eddie, out of my own initiative and being happy from. I thought… I was being strange after having that call from Eddie, really, but when I happened to send a message up, when maybe the older man didn’t expect me going to, I couldn’t just stop smiling from.

_Not sure why, but when I know Eddie was calling me, alone, makes me couldn’t help but having this strange flutter over my chest, being excited for… expecting there might just be a reply ever since, and so I sent a message for him, in return. And hoping he would just reply to it, maybe. Not sure if Eddie was reading it up or not, but… I thought he was._

And certainly, while I was waiting and being happy, excited to wait if there might just a reply coming from Eddie, for the seconds I was staring to the ceiling, I was for not long, listening to what I thought a reverberations coming up to my phone, and making me picking my phone in no time, noting there was one new notifications of one message coming through, and it was… from Eddie. There, I beamed a smile and immediately jumping to have a seat again, reading on what the short message might just be.

“Hey, Peter. Sorry for not getting in touch with you. I’m really drunk and not sure if I can even hold what I was saying to you, but… here’s my contact number, I put it up on the attachment of the message too. Just make sure to copy it the same, or else you’ll get in touch with another wrong person. I’m sure I’m not any unknown numbers to you already, right? Not to mention, you’re underage, so you shouldn’t know where I am. –Eddie.” I said as I read the message, before opening up the attachment, seeing how there were numbers and e-mail contacts of Eddie’s, already, ready to be copied into my phone in no time.

Certainly, after what felt like seconds taking his numbers and e-mails, copying, adding it to my contacts with the name of _‘Eddie Brock’_ over the list, and getting number two of the favorite of my contact _–with number one as Auntie–_ and adding his e-mails instantly enough _–to even get him approving it in no time too–_ I smiled widely, feeling quite content in the heart as Eddie wasn’t so bad and giving me just the access of getting his contacts; and now we were being fair to each other if he was supposedly going to do something against me with his information of me… and how I could defend myself with the same thing he was going to do, but knowing the other better, too, at least.

Nodding at the thought, I had then typed a _‘thanks’_ up to Eddie in reply, earning another quick reply message with a wink emoticon and… heart, which I thought was being strange, but guessing that Eddie was being Eddie, being drunk and all to sent me the things he shouldn’t be, and not going to reply it up, as I decided, but flumping down on the bed again _–to made the bed creaked from my sudden weight–_ letting the phone stayed on the top of my chest after. Closing my eyes momentarily, I sighed blissfully.

_Not certain why I was doing that, I thought I was just being happy that… I could be friends with Eddie, after what he’d been through, because of me, and all, and… funnily, we were getting back together, when I thought he would despise me instead; especially when things happened and we were not in a good term, afterwards. But thankfully, things were being different, with him being nicer. And he was even, giving me his contacts after his first try of calling me up, too!_

Grinning from the thought, I had then, oddly, being all smile from the thought of us _‘being friends’_ , somehow _–or at least that was how it looked like, with Eddie being nice enough to me–_ like we were having ceasefire from the fight, I thought, I just couldn’t help but wanting the day to end right then and going to see the continuation tomorrow, if I could. With another expectation of perhaps, seeing Eddie to hang out together with me, again.

Chuckling and being goofy idiot from the thought, I had for not long, finding myself to be drowsy enough from all of the food I was having, and making myself to be rolling up on the bed already to position myself on the mattress with grinning and smacking the bed from time to time _–like I was some sort of being falling in love, and happy and excited over the smallest simple thing–_ before taking a look over my phone for one last time, seeing no notifications over my phone, but checking up the last message Eddie was sending me, which was making me smiled from, before shutting it off quickly to put it down on my side, with me pulling up my blanket up to my waist at the same time, closing my eyes, as I was deciding to go to sleep now and then, just hoping for the better and might just be the best day for tomorrow.

_Especially when I already expect Eddie to greet me nicely over the road, like how he sent me those kind messages enough as a reply, knowing the other day would be just another bright day… with nothing troublesome enough to greet me within the firsthand._

_As I hope it to be turning out like that, deep within my heart, really._

※※※


	2. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now out! I wasn't really checking my grammars up in this one, but I hope my proofreading will do just fine. just to let you guys know! Anyway, thank you for the read and the kudos! There would be lots of things going on the inside of this chapter, and serving as a pointer that would happen on the next chapter--so, what are you waiting for? Enjoy the ride and read! :D/

_‘…Better and might just be the best day for tomorrow’_.

As I said it, just yesterday on the night when I was almost gone to sleep and hoping it to be turning like that, yeah? Like it was even better and best of the day for the next day I was having! _Like, no kidding and no shit_ , was what I was thinking and spitting out when I was just getting out from the school, passing the gates, and just about to be walking myself and into the bus, when I spotted a black Symbiote creature hanging over the nearby tree over in a flipped way with the black strings he was attaching himself to, making everyone who was already on the bus, running out from the bus and down with screams and being frightened from.

Especially when they spotted the black creature was moving quickly enough to jump on the top of the bus strongly enough, dangling over the entrance while flitting the tongue, sending growls to everyone who looked at… him and breaking out into a run to save themselves, but… doing nothing else, except eyeing everyone who was passing through the bus’ entrance and down, with the tongue flitting; like it was detecting each and one of them. And I thought… the Symbiote must be… targeting me enough to stay there, still, with each one of my classmates- or even not, going down, and that was including the bus driver, too!

I was, as I saw how things were going on and how there were just several few students _–including me–_ left behind and seeing how they were going to… most probably going down and out from the bus too, I couldn’t help but being panicky myself.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Why does- why does things turning out to be like this?! I—I know last night Eddie was calling me up, being drunk, and slurring down, and I—I thought we were becoming friends with Eddie sending me his contact number and all, yet- here he was, with Venom, dangling over the bus’ entrance with a low growl, flitting the tongue as I haven’t… been going out yet. I don’t know why, but as I saw Venom was doing this to me, waiting for me to went home ever since and getting down to the bus, to halt or preventing me from running away _–at least that was what he was doing–_ I just… couldn’t help but being confused evenly.

I felt… quite betrayed if anything deep inside after his friendly words last night, but then again, maybe, Venom- he, had some sort of reasons along with Eddie, like how he said about he wanted to help me out, and dragging me out to battle, because it was _‘fun’_ he said, and not heeding what I was saying next, over the phone yesterday, I thought. Also, about how Eddie was being drunk enough—and possibly not recalling of what he was sending to me afterwards, forgetting what he was saying to even his reasons, which I found to be truly correct then, making sense with whatsoever it was- and things were happening right then, as I saw Venom was being there still, eyeing the inside of the bus with a squint, eyes trying to find me, but not getting it up as I ducked my head and try to hid my presence from him.

_Though, my smell was surely not going to miss his sensitive senses and radar, since it had the same spider sensory, which was just like mine._

By the count of how my classmates were running themselves then, as I was staying still _–also about how I couldn’t change into Spiderman because I was being Peter, too, and didn’t want everyone else to know me and my activities, or even something else to even involve anybody–_ from five, four, three, two, and… me left, I gulped my saliva down, as I glued myself to my seat still, eyeing the movement of the Symbiote that didn’t seem to be moving anytime soon, but hovering there.

This Venom, as I had my thought over, was surely clever, alright. He targeted me up when I was being defenseless, and couldn’t just change right then and there into my costumes, because I was having my own reasons of not wanting everyone else to notice or knowing too _–since Spiderman had too many enemies, they might just took advantage of the time, situations, and the person I was close to, and that would be dangerous!–_ to the point of I wanted it to be the most top secret, but… there he was, probably trying to… reveal me and my ownself, to the point of showing myself as Spiderman, out in the public.

This, the situation I was having- however, really was the reverse of what I expected and at least, trusted Eddie enough; since he didn’t try to even reveal my identity, at least, that was what he was saying through the call yesterday for months, until he brought it up to me, when he got my phone number he was getting, and trying to not call me from. Gulping my saliva, and regretting what Eddie was doing, and how I quite regretting of trusting him to not to tell everybody, I was… surprised when the Symbiote growled, jumping down from the bus’ top strongly enough to made the whole vehicle shook, and down to have a step on the inside slowly and careful enough, already, making me halted my gasp and surprise as he flitted his tongue with a hiss while I took a peek on, voicing himself.

“ _Peter_ … Parker.” 

I gulped my saliva.

_I knew it. I knew he was searching for me, and not anybody else._

“I knew you’re here. I _smell you_. The air tasted like… you are being here, hiding. I can sense your body warmth, your temperature, coming from the seat over… there.” The Symbiote said with a low growl, eyes squinted down when it came to settle, reaching over on the place I was at, making me gasped and ducked my head in no time, knowing I had to… at least, readying myself to change my clothes into… one Spiderman.

Unbuttoning my clothes quickly _–as I decided within the nick of time I could just had no other way out but fighting him out–_ I had then zipped down my trousers at the same time, throwing my backpack along, as fast as I could, while listening to the low growl coming to reach my place with the steps that sounded closer and closer enough, until it… stopped right beside of me, as I heard it, when I happened to already wore the mask of the friendly neighborhood, already so ready to lunge myself to the Symbiote, if not I had to greet the creature first.

And there as I stayed still while pretending the creature didn’t exist, I saw the Symbiote tilted his face low enough to reach the side of my face in a slow movement, grinning with one tongue flitted across to me, showering droplets of saliva down to my mask, while showing how capable his claws were at the same time, ripping the seat I was nearby with a strong grind to made the foam out and springs shown _–like it was his trademark, showing and going to crush everything into one hellish rip, like what he wanted to do to me, anyway–_ chuckling lowly.

“Hello there _, Spider_.” Venom purred softly.

And me, knowing I was being greeted like that, tilted my head to look at the creature, widening my eyes and readying my hand to shoot a web slinger to the creature, with nodding softly first.

“Hey there, buddy!”

I greeted back as I shoot the web straight to Venom’s face at the same time and quickly enough, and having to force my way through to escape from, with a duck of head first, before skidding and sliding under the growling and angered Symbiote’s legs, who was still struggling with my webs and being frantic enough to claw over his face from time to time as I saw it, taking him quite the seconds away with me successfully taking my chances to ran away after, to be even more than capable shooting my webs ahead, having quite the time to actually jumping out from the bus with a jump and skid all over, saving my body from the large Symbiote’s more than capable hands; to either snatch me back, kicking or having me dead from.

Seeing how things were going to, I found myself to shoot another web before looping around the school gate and settling there with a ready stance, first, making everyone around the school were gasping with my appearance and screaming my name out, which I could only remember for seconds away with me waving back to them, before taken by a surprise when black strong webs starting to grab my arms away and my focus enough to be startled from, before seeing on how the Symbiote was already on the bus’ entrance with a growl, pulling me hard enough with the webs and just… to crash into the bus back, having myself being pinned down harshly in no time.

Seeing stars for the second I was being crashed down, I thought it was the time, where… I faced the _‘the end’_ of my life, right then and there. However, when the Symbiote starting to shoot more of the black webs down to my wrists, legs, and even to—my face, I took my back my thought and yelped out loud, with trying to squirm away and wanting to see the surrounding, but to no avail, especially when the Symbiote leaned down near and just to the side of my face, growling in a pleased way.

“Why, Spider. I knew I was just greeting you over, and yet you were treating me in a way one couldn’t even respect one’s greeting.” Venom said with angered tone, growling again to my face loudly enough to made me trembling from, gulping my saliva down as I knew Venom was getting… enraged again.

“I—I thought you were trying to aim for Peter Parker, Venom. And so—I came to the rescue of the other boy enough so—“

And at that moment, I was suddenly hearing a loud slam coming from the other side of my hearing, loud enough to make me winced and struggling to regain my hearing, especially when it reverberated loud enough to made my spider senses wavered from. I wasn’t sure what was it, but when I heard a small metallic sound coming over… from what I thought the bus’ side, it… must be of the bus’ door. As I couldn’t see or even moved my body _–but trying to free myself, struggling enough but to no match of Venom’s web strings–_ from where I was being glued and tied to, I could just made a small vision over my head, and trying to decipher on what was going on the surroundings enough while relying on my hearing.

And that also, applied to Venom, who happened to be the one who closed the door, as I thought, with a slam, before looking back at me with another growl that was louder than ever, sending me shivers down my spine. Also giving me an access of feeling where I was being totally helpless, and in a state that one couldn’t help but coping- or survive, or anything around that, by the mercy of Venom’s hands.

“Stop _playing dumb_ , Peter Parker. I know you’re both Spiderman and Peter, and… perhaps… I could just make you admit it, regardless. You might not know this, but ever since I had been living on your body, I detect you much faster than everyone else _would ever_ be.” Venom said with a low growl, making me confused at first, but gasped when the Symbiote pulled the mask over my head in no time, throwing it up ahead randomly enough, and grinned when I… thought, I was being totally helpless without my mask on to made me gather as much air I could get as I tried to prevent myself from being frantic from; which wasn’t correct, as it was just a part of my costume, and I knew it well enough, though just couldn’t help myself but being a messed up on the inside.

_Since… rarely would any of my enemy would pull my mask off when they caught me off, letting my face be seen and… getting me going to be humiliated from, if things would happen, quite differently, with maybe Electro, or anyone else as my enemies out there, and letting everybody on the public knowing my identities- or who am I really._

_Yet there I was, not in the slightest bit humiliated, but frantic, not because of unreasonable things, but—_

_My own thoughts, even though both of Eddie and Venom had already found out about me and… my true identities too. Sure, the two knew, but what if somebody came to the bus and saw me—_

“See? You’re no one but _just_ _‘Peter Parker’_. Just the perfect one I was searching ever since, and here you are, playing as one hero when I was being nice, and should just had a quiet, short talk with you. I wasn’t here to pick a fight with you, Peter. If you’re agreeing on what I would be saying next, then I would release you, without any necessary fight.” Venom said with a low growl after, waiting for my responses as I was merely… looking at Venom, with a jagged breath, eyes staring to the two big pupils that seemed observant, and… tame, somewhat.

_By the sense I was having and coming from him too, it seemed to me that Venom wasn’t trying to do anything funny. Maybe… I should give it a try, and… prepare myself for the worst if he was being angered with. I too, didn’t want to have another fight with Eddie—or Venom today, not when I wanted to have today the best day, too._

Gulping my saliva down, I inhaled a sharp air, before nodding slowly.

“First, I’m _not just_ Peter Parker. I know you know that meant insult to me- but whatever, you won’t understand. And what was this short talk you are going to talk about again?” I shrugged softly, eyes were still on the Symbiote that was having his head tilted and growled from listening, letting his tongue actually flitted and reached the side of my cheeks, before licking me up roughly enough to made me shiver, trying to get itself away from with a quick avert of face, but only getting more of the lick and the latch of the rough surface over my face, feeling the drools dripping down at the same time that muscle moved.

“I—we, want to talk with you. Talk, as in a deep talk shared between the two of us. And certainly, not here. We had both something important to be discussed with you. We decide… it would be a place where no one would ever notice.” Venom purred softly afterwards, letting his tongue draped over my cheeks evenly, before licking the jawline enough to made me shivered from, eyes fluttered when I felt the rough muscle moved down to reach my neck, and going to slip in to the inside of my costume, letting me wriggled with my wrist even more.

“Where—no one would ever notice, you said. And where would that be?” I managed to ask without gasping when the tongue moved down to the inside, and deep enough to lick my chest up and down softly—or roughly.

Venom grinned and chuckled in amusement.

“ _Our place_. Where else would that be?”

_I blinked as I learnt about… their place. I thought for all the long time, Eddie was moving out from his place, and… certainly, I didn’t know about his whereabouts, anymore. And he said, no one would ever notice… did that, meant, something like him moving out and… no one noticed? Not even his neighbor, neighborhood, or even everything else?_

I stared my eyes in an unbelieving way as I saw the Symbiote grinned evenly to show his sets of sharp teeth: that had seemed to be more… than daring, scary, and so ready to chop me off… if not being brought up with what was behind that mask with Eddie over as the host, and their very possible intention of… something; not that I knew of, and what would it be, really.

“Did- did you move out, or something? I thought that everyone knows where you’re living at, but now come to think of… it, I’ve never know where you’re even living at, not even listening you ever mentioning it up before; and matching exactly with what you’re saying about… no one would ever notice. Was that not… true, at all?” I asked, with a slow inhale of air and gulp of saliva from time to time.

“Not true, but _not correct_ either, Spider. We’ve been living far away from where we were supposed to be, ever since the day Eddie was fired, but certainly… no one would even notice where we were living at afterwards, where it was truly secluded from. That, and I hope you’re agreeing on about where we would discuss things up.” Venom purred softly with one last stroke over the chest, before pulling out with a flit, making me gasped from.

_Though, I wonder if what he was saying right now… had a connection with something of what… happened last night._

“Does it have anything to do with you being drunk last night?”

Venom had at first, stalled and widened his eyes when he learnt about what I was saying _–seemed to me I hit the point enough, making a bullseye out of him–_ but growled loudly to my face when he… seemed to thought I was giving him some sort of winning case of the topic itself to made him surprised and caught off from the unexpected question, where the Symbiote was reacting enough with another angry tone to me.

“It does. And _it doesn’t_! Whatever it was we were going to discuss about, I want you to agree to it, regardless. I won’t listen to any kind of objection Peter. Unless you want… everyone out there, the people you loved, the civilians, having to taste my wrath just because you’re being difficult from.” Venom said with a hiss.

“I thought you were trying to ask for _my cooperation_ for the second there. Was it not so?” I asked again, feeling slightly victorious when Venom widened his eyes from, growling again to made me trembled, and actually slammed his hand over my side enough to made me stay put, and trying my best not to trigger any ticking bomb out of him, or else I would die.

Venom had then leaned himself close enough to my face as he let his sets of sharp teeth brushed my jawline over to made me actually gulping my saliva down, eyeing on the Symbiote’s two white big pupils that had seemed to be more than ready to swallow me alive. Not to mention, the tongue he was having… that had been slithering again on my neck, and letting the tip moved slightly, along with the drools that had never seemed to be going to stop.

“I ask _not_ of your willingness of having cooperation, but _your instant cooperation and a ‘yes’ coming out from your mouth_ , regardless what you’re going to say next, Spider. _Stop. Playing. Mind. Games. With. Me_. _Or else, you_ will know what would happen next, with me perhaps, choking you out enough so I can just bring you up to my place and _fuck you_.” Venom said with loathing tone before biting my lower jaw with his sharp teeth strongly enough to elicit a yelp out from my mouth, but releasing it quite afterwards with a snort and pushing my head back to the bus’ floor in an annoyance _–probably because of what I’ve said–_ but not strongly enough to made me just yelp, as he… quite strangely, scratched away the webs out from both of my arms and legs after.

And… he too, was somehow taking and throwing away my mask harshly back to my face as well, to made me startled and gasp when I thought it was some more webs coming from him, only to saw it was my mask when it happened to fell down on my thighs as I seated myself up softly after, eyes on the mask as I took grab of it, wearing it up in no time, while pulling up the webs that was being attacked on both of my spider costume’s eyes.

At the time I was finished with pulling the web out, and wincing at the realization of… the harsh treatment coming from Venom _–which I expect him to, really, as he was like that ever since–_ I rubbed my jaw softly after, as I plant a glare to Venom after, trying to think out of what was happening with the Venom himself _–what’s up with Eddie, too–_ to release me when I expect him to just glue me _–which I was glad not happening–_ for the whole day as he could, but reminded of how he said he wanted to had just a short talk with.

_I thought I haven’t even said yes, to him. Did he perhaps, assume that… I would be doing the things he expected me, to…? Also, why the short… talk? Did he had some kind of business that he couldn’t really elaborate on what he was even going to discuss…?_

Venom, sensing what my stare probably meant, glared himself to me with a small growl, flitting the tongue as he moved away from me afterwards, eyes were looking to the outside. And at the time he was doing that, I heard on how the… friends of mine, or everyone on the outside of the bus, really, screamed themselves out when they saw Venom being there, gloriously posing and having scary face after.

“I don’t really and have much time to talk with you here, Spider. The police might just came soon, and I… hope you’re really saving yourself from, or else you’ll get involved with the unnecessary things. I came here just to tell you that, even though I know it was being risky. And I wanted you to _listen to me_ about what I’ve just said to you, no matter what.” Venom growled with a venomous tone.

“You didn’t even tell me where is the meeting place—your house, you know? I meant, if you really want me to listen to you.” I protested quickly enough as I jumped on my two feet afterwards, cracking my knuckles from, eyes on the Symbiote with two glaring pupils to me.

Fidgeting from the sudden glare, I thought I was saying the correct thing to. And Venom, seeing how I reacted actually grinned its teeth with a flit of tongue, before leaning down to reach my face, close enough to almost touch his teeth, but were still apart for few inches, as I saw the expression the Symbiote had been making then: scary enough to note that there was a hint of dangerous intention coming from.

“You will know _soon enough_.”

Was all Venom said with a small, low and reverberating voice, before pushing my body back enough to almost made me toppled from, but leaning down on the seat as I stood still, eyeing the Symbiote that had been making a smug face to me, before huffing and snorting as he slammed the bus’ door open in no time, sending the crowd of people on the outside with screams and scurrying away when Venom happened to wave his claws to the air and growled, shooting his thick webs ahead to send horrors down the people _–but not harming them, like how he was earlier–_ as I saw it from my position, unmoving.

I didn’t know why, but when Venom was actually doing the things to the crowd ahead, as I saw it, too, I should actually been out and soothing them down, yet… there I was, standing as I eyed the Symbiote shooting webs after webs ahead, staring up ahead at, and finding I had not even any single muscles on my body were moving out; like how it usually was. Maybe… it was because of what Venom said. Or maybe it was because of what Venom’s command over me, I couldn’t just register it up, and even not admitting my defeat by being pinned earlier, that I couldn’t just accept things, to even involving what had happened yesterday enough, to the point I was stressing it up, like…

_…now._

I was a mess on the head, I know. I noticed it ever since yesterday, where Eddie had been calling me up in his drunken state because of me and what I said, and now… Venom saying he had discussions with me, on a place where… he said I would soon came to know. I didn’t know what that meant, and where Venom had probably planning to go ahead, with his threats over me if I didn’t came, but… one thing. It sounded bad enough on the inside of my head; I couldn’t just ignore it up. And about my stressed situation, it had suddenly turned into one panic when I happened to notice on where Venom might have probably heading to.

_He… might have just been heading into my house’s direction! No, not my house—but Auntie’s, but then again, he must be heading there!_

_I didn’t know why, but that was how I felt about it, when he said… things like I would know- and the things I know after I was about to go home, was none other than the house I was going home to, right? Lucky that Auntie wasn’t home, though, so I didn’t have to worry too much about things, except—my neighbors!_

Curling my fists from the realization and hitching a gasp from, I wasted no more time longer, not even standing idly on the bus as I realized what Venom wanted out from me _–with his vague explanation–_ with taking up my bags, shirts out from the bus, along with shooting out the webs to the outside, as I went out from the bus quickly _–while listening to some people screaming my name, but I didn’t heed it anymore, not even a wave, as I had something more important to be thought about–_ and chasing after Venom in his shadows over the buildings after buildings, knowing on what the Symbiote might had just wanted from me.

_Messing me up with the things I should at least protecting on the neighborhood as he threaten me earlier, and probably just going to destroy it if I wasn’t going to listen to what he was wanting me to—which was Venom like and his usual antics, I thought._

Even though, at the time I was chasing after Venom and into the direction of my house… I couldn’t help but thinking about Eddie—and questioning on what the man had probably in thoughts to even made him do such things… and resorting to made Venom do things to me _–though he didn’t beat me up, which was a luck on my side–_ still, with waiting me up in school first, and escalating up to the point of being concerned about: what was even happening to him to what the hell he was thinking, really, after last night; when he was being nice too, and now treating me like his underlings, thanks to Venom.

Also, letting the Symbiote roam free like a beast, earlier, sending everyone horrors from; although he didn’t hurt anyone, which was better, but still. Even I still couldn’t decipher if Eddie was really drunk or not from last night, but certainly, he was _drunk enough to the point he slurred_ , but having his mind still intact, least, noting it clearly when Venom spout the things like he knew me being Peter Parker, and Spiderman things, to even my question if it had anything to do with last night, enough to made the Symbiote widened his eyes; which I thought had some sort of relations after last night, like, entirely.

_Eddie, too, heard everything of what we were sharing about, enough… to the point of Venom, saying ‘we’, earlier. If Venom said ‘we’, then… that means, Eddie—with Venom, both were trying to spoke something to me, as I expect it to be, with not only Venom, but Eddie as well; both of them, as the host and the alien, like two minds having the same goals, and opinion, or even joining hands from. I thought… he wanted to discuss something from last night, along with Venom, and… probably important enough to be discussed- or anything, really._

_Not sure what it was about, and by the importance, too, to even cut the conversation short between Venom and me earlier –making the Symbiote didn’t really want to speak it up in the entire length, but only cut the chase off with the only point of: commanding me to say yes, from whatever was going to happen, like he wanted me to be truly there, going to force me to come, regardless, at least, that was how I felt– which was just sending me to a peak of curiosity and totally wanting to know about, piqued my interest and focus… which… maybe I could find out later._

_Although, I kind of hope it wasn’t about Eddie saying that he didn’t recall what happened last night, which I highly doubt, really; since the Symbiote should and must be awake when he was drunk, listening to the things he was saying and what I was saying clearly enough at least from the phone, as one weapon and living creature with his own mind, too, unaffected by human’s thing, that alien._

“I really hope he didn’t say that. If he said that- well, I don’t know. Maybe I would just kick him in the gut and back to our usual routine; fighting and about, and pretend nothing like friendship even happened. Not even that contact would be existing anymore. Not even becoming friends, when I thought we were becoming one, but being treated this way… as I had my thoughts thinking about that… too. Even when I actually thought he was my first friend too, to made me feel flutter over my chest when he replied my message back, but how I was totally wrong, now I came to realize it- my stupid brain and feelings!”

I said with an angry tone over to myself as I swung myself from the building and into the alleyways ahead, looking at Venom who had been running over the roof tiles in a quick way, before jumping and crawling over the wall and down, again, and after him, with my other train of thoughts along the way.

_About this discussion, too, I found it to be n-not like I had any choice to said no, as in giving my opinion too, though, as Venom said it earlier; threatening me as well. So- I couldn’t just… be away and pretend nothing happen, when civilians might just be involved. I thought, for a second there too, Venom knew that I was going to be weak enough when he mentioned civilians –like neighbors, friends, etc– and the risk it must be having, taking it as one advantage to me and my high empathy to people, with the high hope of saving everyone out there, using it against me… just to make sure I was going to be there, when this discussion was going to happen._

_I thought, and my thoughts… might had just been not faraway from what my mind think about. Now that I’ve came to realize it… I just… couldn’t comprehend it –and my confusions increased to the point of the max, to even question what on earth I was doing– but still doing… what Venom wanted me to do._

_I just—couldn’t help it, you know? I mean, I kind of regret it now as I came to term of what my mind had said, yeah, but I had the point I wanted to make too. Venom- he, isn’t a good creature with good temperaments, and that means: if I didn’t do things with what he’d said, things- well, it might just happen. What might just happen, you asked? Of course, destruction. And people being sacrificed. Not like I was kidding. I know how Venom was in the past and that would never… change. Not like anything has changed ever since months ago; as I saw it._

Sighing to the realization I was having _–to the point of my mind going to the sewer and the connection, like waterways, or something–_ I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I shoot my web slinger from time to time, ending the thoughts up to the point I was being careful and totally cautious by following the creature that didn’t seem to be going slow down anytime soon, but increasing his speed evenly, with both of my eyes on the road and buildings ahead, noting the route the creature decided to take; with it seemed to be knowing me following him up, too, and still on the same path that leads exactly to my house.

_For now, however… all I could do was just following after the Symbiote, and prevent him from wrecking things up any further, or damaging the whole neighborhood on where I was living at, within any costs._

※※※

Halfway of the journey I was chasing Venom and ahead, however, things were getting smooth for my part: as I found myself, especially when there were supposedly a huge cables on the alleyway, not noticing it until the very last second I found myself to be already strung from and yelped afterwards, being pushed back down to the alleyway in one strong movement, and falling off from, without my web slinger even working well to let myself dangled. Yelping as I fell down from the heights and to what I thought, buildings after buildings, to even let the echo be heard through the small space and smacking myself down through the cables of laundries and sort of things down like rocket, when I found myself to be thumped down on one of the roof tiles, I had then… sighed, and groaning from.

“I’m totally bummed, today. Not to mention, this isn’t even the best day I was having, even though I hoped so!” I shouted from the place I was still, punching both of my hands to the air in one frustrated movement, before having one undies falling off on my face, making me groaned as I pulled it up, gathering the rest of the laundries I was taking along with my falling earlier, sighing, too.

“Yeah, totally not my day, too.” I shook my head, wincing when I saw several boxers, undies, bras, and even anything gathering on the laundries.

Grumbling, and feeling annoyed from, I had then returned all the laundries back to where it had at least belonged to again, from one building to another, before sticking myself up on one building’s wall ahead , leaning on it while… enjoying the warmth of the sun coming from the west as I took note of the sunset, shining down on me like I was being grazed. Like a spider, that I was _–and will always be–_ I couldn’t help myself when the sun rays came to reach me, but enjoying the warmth, along with the breeze it was having there on the alleyway, while letting the sun bathe myself, as I felt like… I was being soothed down from.

_That, and how I didn’t want to be even home, knowing Venom might have just been there already, if not for what he had threaten me to._

Wincing from the memory, I rolled my eyes and opened it up, trying to look up to the sky, only to be screaming and almost falling off from where I was when I saw the- the black creature was already on the top of me _–when I was just thinking about him too, no less–_ already dangling himself with a reverse position of mine, like he was some waiting to chew me up right then and there; and spider’s habit of hanging over the sky with them trying to go down, or leaning down on the single string, which was Venom was doing right now. Regaining my grasp and hold however, I immediately shoot my web slinger to my back, to made sure I was still there, staying put, while eyeing the Symbiote who had been letting his tongue dangled, saliva dripping down to my face as I looked up to.

“ _Sunbathing_ , Spider?” Venom asked with a small tint of amusement, eyes widened when I happened to squint my eyes.

“Yeah, sunbathing- or anything- but wait! Wait, _wait, wait,_ don’t even you dare to ask why I was being here, alright- as I was falling down myself to hit a cable earlier and had to be here to be sunbathing because I wanted to, after- but what are you _doing here?_ I thought you were going up there, heading to somewhere!” I said with a super speed voice, and quite frantic when I saw Venom loosened the web string he was having and balancing himself over, so he could lean down to my place slowly enough _–like the hanging spider–_ with me seeing his scary face, first, too, especially when he stopped, and letting himself dangled with only his face reaching the front of my face, directly having the access of seeing the scary face.

“I thought it _was odd_ earlier that I’ve came to lost you when I was just heading up randomly over the building and pausing to check on you _–as I noticed you, following me–_ and… just to see you sunbathing here instead, like you had nothing else to do. And so… I maneuvered myself over the air, and slowly reaching you up. Instead of moving further, since you weren’t there, and I find little to no fun about, Peter. Also, like where? _Your_ house, maybe?” Venom asked with low chuckles _–with him seeming to know the point of my question, with the thing I wanted to ask him of, but being asked back instead–_ with his… tongue immediately finding itself to my mask _–again–_ before slithering down under the mask slowly enough, creeping up to the inside with a rough and slick movement that made me gasped, trembled slightly from; just like earlier, on the inside of the bus.

_So he really knew I was following him._

“S-Stop doing that, Venom. Well sorry for having you to lost me halfway through- then, or whatever it was. Anyway, _aren’t_ you?” I said while trying to brush the tongue away from my neck with my hand, but to no avail when Venom had suddenly shoot his thick webs over my wrist _–knowing it beforehand and reacting quickly–_ gluing me hard to the wall enough, which made me gasped and trying to struggle free from, even though I know it was useless.

Though, Venom, as he saw me being… difficult, not caring, or I didn’t know what, really, as he was confusing to me, actually leaned down to my face with a grimace, pushing me back to wall _–as my back felt like it was digging in to the concrete below–_ evenly, to the point I was feeling like… being trapped, entirely, as he kept getting closer and closer, leaving just another inches between us. Having his eyes on me, with the tongue starting to stroke my neck down and up softly, like… it was doing something, implying something, even, with Venom chuckled throatily. I didn’t know what that movement meant _–or even his chuckle–_ though, as I just kept looking at Venom, who had worn an amused face from, eyes squinted slightly.

“You like it, Spider…?” Venom asked with a small chuckle, making me shook my head almost instantly, eyes glaring up.

“N-no, I don’t! Just- just pull it away, come on now! No, that aside- and I will repeat this again: _aren’t you_?” I asked, insistently enough to the black creature, who only purred from, eyes squinted while he had his tongue kept… moving, but quite roughly, now I had suddenly broke… the mood, or something?

“Why would I even go to your house? You do know I had something else in mind and certainly not going to where you’re most probably heading to, after school, too. Maybe… I was heading there earlier, I wasn’t really sure, but losing you earlier _–before finding you back–_ lost… my interest to. I wasn’t even interested when knowing there’s not even my enemy waiting for me there, but too much hostages to be taken to make you out, instead. _No fun_.” Venom let a haughty laugh out from, saying the things I thought he must be already planning to went and visit my house, also… treating the subject like it was some sort of jokes, or mockery _–anything, really–_ which made me actually angered from, and probably already punching him in the face if I wasn’t glued, with my other hand had to keep up with the wall, or else I’ll fall.

“Stop treating people like _they were nothing_ to you! You do know I had the intention to save everyone on this city enough so don’t treat them like some sort of objects! I know you’re not having interest in anyone else—but me, as I find it, so don’t even try to bring a subject that would be insulting enough to this Spider!” I yelled out loud to the Venom who only huffed and gave me a knowing face, grinning.

Until he reached one of his clawed hands down to settle down on my costumes slowly, trailing it down softly, which made me gasped and baffled from, with eyes kept looking back and forth from the clawed hands and to Venom’s face. Though, when his tongue flitted on my neck and down like a trailing snake, I gasped, trembling under the still-so foreign feelings over my skin.

“I _don’t care_ , Spider; not even what you’re saying, whatever you’re spouting. Say anything you like about humane, as I didn’t even give a crap about them. They’re weakling and hostages, and they should admit it.” Venom said, actually adding more fuel into the fire, enough to snap me right then and there—

“You—Do you even listening—“

The clawed hand had suddenly moved to grip my jaw strongly, clenching down stronger than ever to made me stopped speaking any further, but glaring to Venom, and feeling the rough tongue movement over my neck still, showering my costume further with the saliva down; and wetting my clothes, for sure.

“ _I am_. It’s funny that you cared so much about the weaklings, that I couldn’t help but kept bringing hostages, threatening you, and all I’ve been trying, to get you either angered, enraged, or even… showing up to the place I was expecting you to; like your house, after what I got you, there. I thought you seemed… to realize this earlier, but you’re still coming to chase me. What does this humes meant to you, even, Peter? You hate it so much when I mocked them to the point your emotions getting the best of you instead.” Venom pointed with a smirk over his face, making me couldn’t help but curled my fists evenly, trembling as I was… having it enough, already, and so ready to lunge myself to Venom, if it wasn’t for what he’d done, I would already—so kill him and send him back to his planet!

_So—so it was true! I meant, my earlier thoughts over the road, too! I thought I was… so easily triggered and angered, and Venom knew about it, to use it against me, just like what he’d said right now… and getting the best of me! Certainly, this Symbiote knew me better than me knowing how to control my own emotions!_

Venom laughed again afterwards, grinning even more when he clenched the clawed hands over my jaw stronger than ever to made me yelped, scrunching my eyes shut behind the mask as I found it to be totally hurt and bone-breaking, if Venom didn’t relaxed his hand again afterwards, letting me huffed and paled a little from… his actions.

“Have you never knew… that taking hostages were not my intentions anymore. For many months now, it was just about you, you, and _you, Peter_. To even to the point I was taking it seriously when you told me to send you _late drunk messages, you know?_ ” Venom asked with a slow, huff like voice to me, as I returned to look up at the creature, who had smiled with his set of sharp teeth, drawing back the tongue he was having under my mask in no time.

_What… on earth he was talking about? Late drunk messages- does he meant, what he was saying last night? So Eddie was—_

“ _Eddie_ …?” I asked immediately, eyes getting hopeful when I saw Venom seemed to shrug, eyes squinted to me when I called him up; where I thought Eddie was voicing himself up, enough to let me noticed the change on the words.

Though, Venom, seemed to be not so keen on changing with Eddie, afterwards, as he still regained his control and glory, actually growling himself loudly to me, sending another shower of saliva down to my face… like it was… a usual routine, already, with a wince I was making at.

“I thought we were having to had our discussions up in the place I was going to point out to you, earlier, Peter, but… never mind. We can just do things right here and now, as I had seen that no one would eventually looked or hearing us, to even interrupt us with the height we were having. So, let’s just… talk it out, like, right now.” Venom said with a huff, before returning to had his tongue moving down to reach my neck and slipping down slowly to trail my Adam’s apple, first, before moving to the back and reaching my ear, like one snake, sending me shivers and trembles everywhere on my body; from the totally weird sensations of the rough surface making me to.

“So… what was it you… are, _ah_ , going to discuss about?” I asked with gasps, moaning a little to the uncomfortable, but the strange feeling it was giving out, when the tongue moving along to brush more of my skin again, as I only gotten a silent answer from Venom, who happened to be only looking down at me, being observant _–and totally intense as it looked down at me–_ before… catching me off when the tip of the tongue had suddenly moved the direction in quick way, as it slipped down to my costume and below, licking my chest part roughly to send me shivers; like it was readying myself to be eaten or something, weird, I thought.

_I thought… this had had happened earlier, and why does Venom… he, being totally keen of licking me, like ever since… anyway? This- this had happened for three times, no- four, I think, already! When he licked me up on the bus earlier too, I thought he was simply mocking me, and now- what, was he even mocking me, if anything? We didn’t have any kind of topic serving as one mockery, you know- more like it was even more serious, and we had something we need to discuss, the thing I want to find out ever since; and here was the chance I was having. I know Venom well enough- but not when he- he was being and… acting, like this!_

“ _Venom!_ ” I yelped when I felt the tongue had starting to move down, deeper, and deeper _–to even made me saw the bulge forming on where his tongue was moving and possibly heading to–_ to move down to reach my- my, _my nub and the surface_ , enough with a quick brush on it for splitting seconds, to startle Venom in his wake, as he groaned and winced to me afterwards.

“ _What is it_ , Spider?” Venom growled lowly as he kept on continuing _–like he did nothing wrong, out in the public, though no one should see, but definitely something was off with what he was doing–_ with his pretending he did nothing wrong, frustrating me to the max- about what must these two actually wanted out from me!

“ _’What’_ , what, you asked?! Surely you know what you’re doing to me right now, Venom! And I thought we were going to have a discussion- not, _not this!_ ” I said as I yelped evenly after, especially when the tongue brushed my nubs in one agonizingly slow movement over the tip, grazing it back and forth, before returning to lick my chest again, letting me actually trying to pull my hands away from the web he glued me up, and possibly running away from it; if I could, anyhow.

Venom chuckled with a low growl as he saw me pulling the thing I couldn’t even pull properly, taking entertainment from my own struggles to get myself out from his grasp, and out of it as he merely looked at my hands and to how helpless I was then, giving me another grin that was tinted… with amusement, and victory; and just getting myself into one worse situation, as things might just becoming and turning to.

“Actually, this is just the sum up of what I— _we_ wanted to talk to you.” Venom purred with one hand moving down slowly from the side of my face _–sending me frantic with gasps and trembling from–_ and… to my chest, settling down on the emblem of my spider, grinning.

I didn’t know what Venom was probably thinking about he when he did that _–his tongue, with his hand over my emblem–_ however… finding it to be truly odd for him to do so, along with the discussions… that smell like suspicious enough _–especially when he mention the sum up of his actions with the topic of discussions, that had relations with what happened the other night, too, with Eddie–_ to made me gulp my saliva down, anticipating on whatever was going to come to me afterwards.

Looking back with a small nod when Venom had tilted his head _–like asking me if I was listening–_ to me after the minute I said or even reacting with nothing but merely staring, I held my breath, exceptionally when the Symbiote moved closer to my face, looking down at me fondly, as he, too- was giving me access to see on noting of how his sharp teeth were looking more than scary than ever; just like the very core of his intentions, and everything else.

“You’re _interesting_ , Spider. Interesting me enough to the point I was planning to do something horrible to you earlier or to make you cry, perhaps—but holding myself back with an argument with you, instead; about humes. But, _that’s that_ , and I’m just doing this partly because Eddie told me to; I need him to live, after all. For now, however… and for my sole purpose next as I embark the days ahead… I decided on something: that I would find a way _to make you mine, no matter what._ ” Venom growled loudly afterwards, giving me a view of him telling his very fiber of intentions to me, sending me shivers and winces again from the seriousness the Symbiote was making.

And there I was, widening my eyes with a halted gasp after what felt like seconds Venom shut his mouth and letting a small growl being heard, reaching to my ear, while unbelieving what he was saying, to… the point of I was thinking that there must be something wrong with my ear, by listening to the last part… where I found it to be strange, for coming out from Venom, really. Did- did I hear things wrong? I am not, or am I… now? I knew my mind was too much to be taken, and certainly, what did Venom said—

“Wait- What… _what?_ ”

I asked, shaking my head slightly to Venom, who was having a grimace as he heard on what I was even asking, letting the hand on my chest to push me roughly to the concrete wall in no time, startling enough to made me shocked and gasped from the sudden strength Venom was pulling _–to even send the wall behind slightly cracked with his strength, with me being the in between push–_ to even wince from, but heeding it as nothing serious with my quick healing that would just made me fine in no time, and being… concerned about…

_…Venom showing… his anger._

Certainly, angered, that he was _–as I noted it for the seconds I saw his grimace was still on his face–_ the black creature, had for not long, pulling his tongue out from under my costume roughly enough to even let the tip slapped my mask hard in a reaction _–to made me jump a little from being startled–_ with him looping from his own thread and standing just within the same height like me afterwards, putting both of his hands on my sides in no time, along with the loud thumping coming to be heard from the amount of strength _–stronger than ever to even let the bricks falling down to the alley, as I saw it–_ Venom was letting me see, as he scratched the surface as well.

Until he was… knocking his head to my forehead hard enough and staying to glue it up to mine, with white big pupils on my face, that staying exactly like that for minutes _–to made me surprised and shocked from the unexpected action–_ afterwards, sending horrors down my spine as I felt the closeness coming from him, all the same… not knowing on what Venom was thinking, and probably would do with him being angry, before having his expression turned into a one that was… unreadable from.

“I think you _listened_ to what I was saying clearly enough that I don’t think I had to even tell you twice—Peter. I know you’re smart in your brain, your grade, your school and surely you know about how to not _trigger someone_ with your innocence. Unless _you want to ask_ more of it, and wanting me to do the things I wanted to do to you, right now.” Venom purred softly to let me felt his sharp teeth grazing the jawline part of my mask, to let me gulp my saliva down too, and hitched a gasp when a clawed hand of his, moved down from the wall to reach my chest part again, rubbing it up and down, softly and slowly.

“Wha-what are you doing?” I asked with stutters, eyes on the hand first, before looking it up to Venom afterwards, noticing on the Symbiote who didn’t seem to be going to move from my face anytime soon, but grinning _–in victory, or what–_ already with a replace of his anger- although I didn’t know why and how quick he was with his expressions, with a flit of tongue he had put on the downside of his mouth, dangling with the drools dripping down from.

“ _Nothing_ , exactly. Also, Peter. This is the end… of our discussions. I see I had nothing further to inform to you too, except if Eddie wanted to say something to you.”

I made a loud, _‘huh?’_ as I heard what Venom had just said within the ticking seconds he had just growled again afterwards.

_This—this, he called it up as one discussion? Oh my- my, no way. No freaking way, and kidding me, right…? He made me went almost mad with I thought piqued my interest about ever since, and wanting him to discuss, too… he said? He made me went through from the bus- from the road- running after him and falling down like it was the most unlucky day I was having- and yet it was the worst day for me, yeah- and now… he said this is the end of our… discussion? Is it me, being dumb… or what?_

_I expect things to be long and discussed thoroughly, but Venom—Venom, he, he told me the most vague thing about ever since! And he even… tell me about ‘…would find a way to make me his’, like… what? What, what? I asked him for if there were any reasons about, but there he was, being angry. Did he ask me out, going out, on a date, or something? Mine, as in what? I’m a human, though, if he talks about objects._

_I’m free and I belonged to nobody._

Laughing slightly, and probably sounded like a dry laugh from my mouth _–because of the realization of the things happening, with me feeling like I was an idiot to even be curious on something I thought I shouldn’t, wasting my time away–_ I made Venom baffled for the seconds.

“Are-are you _kidding me?_ Man- oh man, _waiiiit_ \- wait, _wait up_ , Venom. Hold your tongue and tone, and your drools; if you can. This—this thing, you call this a discussion? Are you like, _seriously mad, buddy?_ Do you _even_ know what discussion meant? I know- I’m not debating about being smart or anything, but you didn’t even give me chances to talk- not even me reasoning- and nothing to be discussed! Discussion means there was something important to be said, and we need to find a solution together to it! And this- it’s more like one sided information coming from you! Look, I didn’t want to make you feel dumb, but I thought you understand things better—“

“—Shut _your mouth_ , Spider! I’m quite sure what I’ve been saying to you was clear enough to make you babble dumb things like now. If you know what it means, then shut it.” Venom growled harshly with his set of sharp teeth opening, gleaming under the sun as he shifted a little and ready to smash his hand up to my head _–since it moved up from my chest–_ too, then like he wanted to kill me right then, if it wasn’t of what I was saying to made him reduce his anger, and holding his hands down .

“No- no, _no, no!_ I didn’t mean it that way! Sure I kind of know what you meant by… your discussion now! Maybe what you mean is something like you wanted to tell me things, instead, yeah? Sorry for being dumb on you- I insist. Though, maybe… you can just… explain more, of the things you’ve been saying earlier? I’m- I’m not asking you to repeat it, but I just wanted… to know the reason.” I said honestly enough, making a ‘please’ face to Venom, which didn’t work exactly the way I wanted, with Venom snorting and lashing sharp, low, and to the point of what he wanted to tell me.

“ _No reason_.”

“No, man, you must be _having reasons_ for that! Come on, Venom- I… don’t really understand how you said things sometimes, but think of it. You’ve made me went all the way through, waiting for me up until I get on in the bus, gluing me up on the bus’ inside just to had a talk, and then letting me chasing after you, too- and you said you were doing all these things _without_ reasons? Including… now? You just licked me, for earth’s sake!” I shrugged as one expression to Venom, who winced and growled in anger again to me, sending me shivers from the loud reaction he kept on making whenever he disagreeing with.

_I should, well, get used to it, soon._

“Stop playing _with my minds_ , Peter! I thought I’ve told you this on the bus, and not going to repeat it more than this one last time for you! And don’t get me thinking exactly like how you humans are! I’m not that simple-minded to get you get the best of my head!” Venom pointed the back of his head at the same time he explain himself, before poking it up to my chest in a strong, with an insulting way.

_Though I didn’t have the intention to mess with your mind too, duh, this Symbiote—!_

“No- _no, no!_ Venom, oh my- _oh no_ , I really feel like I don’t even know how to explain things to you, but all I asked is _‘the reason’_ , Venom! Is it that hard for you- no, _nevermind_. Maybe… Eddie would do better explanation to me. Well then, Eddie, I know you’re back there, and come on now, maybe explain things to me, please? I’m not sure if I could even keep up _with Venom_ and his never-ending misinterpretations of my questions.” I sighed as I begged for the older man—which I thought was just behind that mask, but to no avail when Venom widen his eyes, squinting it back in no time as he growled again, actually gritting his sharp teeth on my mask and jaw in no time, letting me yelping in no time.

“You’re quite daring, Spider, to even insult me with what you’re thinking that: I don’t understand what you’re questioning me about. I know about what you’re asking, but I don’t give a crap about it enough to answer. And here you are, thinking it was better by having Eddie to explain, rather than me, because I was _being dumb and idiotic_ from!” Venom said as he growled loudly, releasing his teeth from my jaw immediately with a face that was… getting scarier than ever, grimacing and how the low growl was heard, again, as he waited for my reply.

Gulping my saliva, I merely look at Venom, who had his sour mood getting to the max, looking like he was getting human, however, with his mind like what he’d said earlier, though I would make sure I wouldn’t say that ever to him, unless I wished for an early grave for myself.

“W-wait, I’m not insulting you! I- well, tell me, then. What is the reason?”

That, and I saw on how Venom was never going to answer me from as he show all of his teeth from, eyes squinted at me; and how that looked even scarier with the white big pupils reflecting my own face with what I thought, horrible intentions. As the minute passed, with neither one of us talking but having to feel the sunset started to shone the warm rays to us, I gulped my saliva when Venom huffed, growling again, before doing something I couldn’t even predict—

_And what I never came to expect is Venom being insulted from!_

Especially when he was actually pulling my collar tightly enough to smash my lithe body into his after, out of a sudden, really, along with his face that felt even closer than ever as he never seemed to be going to release me away from him, and getting my paranoid up when he opened his wide mouth close enough, sending me the horrors of even getting my head going to be chopped off from; probably going to be eaten from, was what.

“You’re insulting me, again, aren’t you, Peter Parker?” Venom asked softly and low enough to made me gasp and winced from, shaking my head instantly.

“No! No, no, Venom, come on—“

“You’re _insulting me_ with that question!” Was what Venom said before he smashed me back to the wall roughly enough to made me see stars for the splitting seconds _–to even not finishing what I was going to tell him too–_ but regaining my focus back when I felt my… other hand was… being freed from Venom’s webs _–with what I thought because of the effect of Venom’s own doing by smashing me–_ along, and immediately wasting no time as I had my chances to be away from, while seeing on how Venom took notice of it too at the same time I made a squint to, and was about to shoot another web down on me to made sure I was staying swiftly enough, but I was way quicker than Venom _–I proudly say so to myself–_ when I found myself to be already jumping away from Venom’s incoming shoot, shooting webs after webs to the building ahead in a quick way.

And by the time I was laughing and chuckling slightly from the change of tide I was having _–with me being lucky, at least–_ over the air, I heard on how the Symbiote chased me off after me, too _–and totally the reverse on where I was chasing him off at first, and now ending it up exactly like what had happened these past months again–_ and listening to how he was growling while scratching walls after walls on the building he was passing when chasing me up ahead, thumping on his legs before shooting webs after webs to the building nearby.

He too, was trying to shoot some of the webs into my direction, but dodged by my swift movement and my quick phase of detection, even faster by my spider senses enough to knew I was about to be attacked, along with my quick observations within the area _–like it was part of my expertise by seeing and traveling the area with a patrol almost everyday–_ for the splitting seconds, before listening on how Venom was getting pissed off, with him shooting some webs ahead to chase me faster again, dangling over the air, looping around and how… I was dodging almost everyone single one of his every advances.

“ _Spider!_ Come back here or you will regret what you’re doing right now!” Venom growled loudly as he jumped and glued himself over one of the buildings near me _–and expecting me to heed his warning–_ but not getting any attention from me as I jumped ahead and taking another turn of the opposite of where he was, hovering through another building and swiftly running myself away from the Symbiote that had seemed to be losing his every emotions, as he chased me afterwards, but losing myself halfway through when I took my chances to hid on some alleyway under, going under his detections and trying to change myself into my usual clothes, and quickly running away from the place…

…and heading home, as the night was about to approach the night, along with the active creatures of the night, that might had just been targeting me if I wasn’t being careful.

And of course, by the time I was running into steps, my mind was then blanking as it was for not long, drawn back on to recalling on how Eddie didn’t show any kind of remorse or heart to even talk to me, after what I expected him from last night… too. Not even earlier, when I expect him to be _–to ask him the reasons of why Venom was saying that–_ but to no avail… and so was, our friendship resorted down to zero again, or at least that was how it seemed; like nothing had ever happened.

With that in mind, I sighed and shook my head, feeling disappointed for ever believing we were on good term yesterday, with the day going to probably end up mostly unlucky for me, as I ran and ran myself to reach the train that operated on the night, ahead…

_…with one last call of my name, that had seemed to reverberated through the stations, louder, within a hum, and to even reach my eardrums clearly…_

_“Peter…”_

_…and disappeared when the train came to the station, replacing the voice with a loud honk, and giving me a reminder I should just went home, given that I should already be home ever since the afternoon, and should probably just rest for the night, for whatever was going to happen…_

※※※


	3. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is now out!! Phew, I took so long on uploading this--and I just did a quick proofreading in this one, at least I did checked it twice over the Eddie's POV, and hey, there were two POVs here, so made sure to read it carefully, alright? Next chapter would be checked up in a real quick, and thank you very much for the kudos, everyone!! I really appreciate it! No more notes from me for now--but just a little update, that I might write something new soon, and not certain on what it would be yet, but for now, don't worry about that, but enjoy the story ahead, yes? Yes! ;D

Once I’ve gotten home and trying to rest myself, however, I really regret having my mind was still going on, lingering, and even having the thought itself, that lasted throughout the way on the train and ahead. Not because of anything stupid, really, but it was because of Eddie—and Venom’s doing for the day, that bugged me so much, that I couldn’t just sleep on my bed for the night, but rolling left and right, until I fell down to the floor in a loud thud, too, no less, making me groaned and feel even messed up than ever, with my legs feeling numb a little from; but no serious injury.

“ _I’m so unlucky_ … today.” I mumbled as I tried to sat up while scratching the back of my head after, eyes eyeing the bag I was putting down on the floor, noting I was lucky I was even remembering to took my bag home when I was at the bus and ahead, really.

_I was glad it wasn’t busted off when Venom smashed me to the wall, and giving me hurting feelings over my back, now, and still… but not mattering much, compared to what happened to Eddie –who was being drunk yesterday– and acting differently today, when I expect him to be nice._

“Well, he was drunk, too, so what can I say about him being nice, anyhow. Anyone can be a complex and difficult person when they’re under the alcohol state, so… understandable. But here I am, being a messed up person over one single… trivial thing.” I said softly to myself as I reached my bag up, checking the contents _–and the safe things, still–_ before taking out my phone in no time, turning on the power as I was feeling necessary of.

_Trivial… I said, huh? Like it was even trivial, especially not when Venom had just said something I couldn’t really forgot about: like he wanted to find way to make me his. Surely Eddie knew and heard about this loudly from the Symbiote’s mouth, he didn’t even going to let things went to waste and pretend nothing happened._

As I waited my screen to be lit up from, I sighed, and getting myself quite startled when there was only one notification coming up to, and… from Eddie; unexpected and totally not expected, when I was just thinking about the older man, too. Wincing, I squinted both of my eyes as I touched the notification, revealing a message with nothing but a voice note, that was… just sent earlier; when I was on the train, at least. Not certain if it was even good, by receiving his message, and me having some sort of dilemma from him after the unlucky day I was having, to even expect him being nice _–but not, when Venom was there, being a beast and on rampage, as usual–_ to me, I sighed and pushed the play button, as I put the phone over my ear, listening to the short… recording.

_‘Hey Peter. I hope you’re not sleeping yet, but I forgot to say that I want to meet you earlier. Eddie.’_

Was what I’ve heard, before pulling the phone away from my ear and looking at the screen with baffled face.

_Was he… crazy, this man? He-Venom, almost killed me earlier, and threatening me, and now he said he wanted to meet me? What the—?_

Not delaying any time further, with my mind having a small snap on the head after listening to it, I immediately typed a reply to the older man, expecting him to be entirely explaining things to me, after what he’d done, unless he wanted me to kick his face tomorrow, if I happened to meet him somewhere. Unlike me, somehow, but I felt like… doing it, really. Not when he was acting like nothing happened- but happened, with me almost dying under Venom’s wrath, Eddie must be… at least knowing it. Knowing what he’d done to me, really.

_At least, with my building frustrations._

_‘Hey. Sorry for just getting back at you, but not sorry about what happened today. I didn’t know what the hell are you spouting about when you send that voice note. But I hope you know you’ve almost made me die twice today, and what’s that with wanting to meet me? Eddie, I thought we’re good friends from yesterday too. Plus, what’s with you, not showing up when I called you earlier to explain about what Venom was saying? –Peter’_

That, and I immediately push the send button to Eddie, throwing the phone away as I shook my head, sighing and gulping my saliva with complex emotions, eyes finding itself to be drawn to the outside, of the window that had shown me the most bright light of the moon for the night, drowning my complex mind to the light instead.

_I don’t understand this man, at all. First he was going to take me up to discussions, next he was about to kill me, and the latter—or now, he… saying he wanted to meet me. We already meet, though? Earlier, out the road, with Venom taking charge and he looked at me. What else does that ‘meet’ even mean? I don’t understand him, if anything, at all._

Sighing again, I closed both of my eyes as I felt tired from, but startled when my phone had suddenly reverberated, showing a new message with… Eddie’s name. Gulping my saliva, I immediately push the new message, revealing another new answer from him.

_‘Are you alright though? To be honest, I didn’t really recall on what had been happening for this afternoon, since I was having quite the hangover from. All I could remember was Venom doing something else on the outside with my body, and totally not heeding on what he was saying. And thank you for that, I really appreciate your thought of making me your friends. I’m sorry to hear that, Peter, but I hope I can make up for what was happening today. PS: I don’t know what Venom was saying, can you do me a favor to write it? –Eddie’_

I widened my eyes as I read the message.

“Are you like freaking- freaking, goodness, _holy, serious…._? My- my mind, about hoping he wouldn’t even remember, was true, but just on the part of what he was doing this afternoon; since he still recall what happened last night between us, except when he was having his hangover. Then he—Venom, was doing things on his own, without Eddie’s approval.” I muttered quickly, before finding my fingers to type back to Eddie.

_‘Hey. Are you saying you don’t even remember things? You should stop drinking then. You know, I’m kind of sorry for saying things like making you sending drunk messages. Also, you’ve meet me this afternoon, as I said it. And about Venom, I wish you will never know. Though he might tell you when you ask him, for sure.’_

Done, and sending it up.

And once I’ve send it, I merely waited for few seconds before another reply coming up soon with reverberations, taking my eyes and mind enough to be shocked once I’ve read the whole thing.

_‘I’m sorry. I… heard everything from Venom just now. I—don’t know, I can’t type things here much, Peter, but do you mind if we came to see each other right now? I send the map down on the attachment, so make sure to check the place, yeah? See you, and I’m sorry, again.’_

Without delaying my time, I checked the place up the maps, seeing on how it was just nearby of where I was living, over a small park. I didn’t know why, but once I saw it, I immediately get myself up from the floor, and planning to head over to where Eddie was trying to meet me to _–and possibly making things up, and getting well on our terms–_ and changed my clothes immediately, only until my back cracked and sending hurting feeling all over my body.

And the hurting, was, however, sending me alarm and panic, about how if things like what happened in the afternoon was going to happen again. Certainly, there wouldn’t be any way out or me even going to go home with intact body; if Venom was supposedly going to be there, going to chew me out like how he wanted me to be, without Eddie’s listening in clearly. But me, having my… faith and trust with Eddie, I gulped my saliva down and checking myself out on the mirror for one last time, along with taking my phones and my web slinger before I went out, smiled as I got myself out in no time.

Knowing Eddie would be there, waiting, and couldn’t help but waiting for the two of us to talk.

※※※

“Hey.”

Was the first thing the older man greeted me, with a solemn eyes and casual smile he was wearing when he happened to spot me quickly, finding Eddie to be so neat in appearance, as his blonde hair stood out in the night and under the quite dim light _–from just relying on the moon and not on the park, since the lamp weren’t working well enough to let the park be looking so horror in a glance–_ as I happened to jog myself from the house and to the park _–on the night too, like an idiot, I found myself to be–_ with gasps and heaving my shoulder from the night training, and grinning up to. Putting my hands over my knees and then up with little stretch, before putting it down over my waist, I had then all settled up when I stood perfectly in front of Eddie, with both of my eyes had supposedly settled on Eddie.

But it happened to be the opposite: as both of my eyes had then wandered to… Eddie’s semi fancy- but casual clothes _–not because I was intentional really, it was just about his shirt being… so odd, for the time I was just meeting him, like he’d been gone to a party just before he met me, on a date, or something–_ from the bottom until the top slowly, from time to time, noting on how he was wearing: parka jacket, neat black t-shirt, real sleek leather shoes for the formal party, and… with both of his hands being shoved to the inside of his black jeans pants, too; ever since I was coming to see him, as I noted it up.

Seeing how the man was quite… dressed up, but looking weird for the wrong combinations of the outfit- if it was just the meeting and not so important occasion _–when he was supposedly just going to meet me, in this nighttime, within short time too–_ between the two of us, too, as I couldn’t help but really caught up with the way of his quite- and weirdly dressed up-clothing, compared to the topic we were should be having, to even ask him the thing quickly.

_Not like I was having anything or against the cloth, but it was… rather, weird? Also- me and my quick thought to even say things before I was realizing it; either if it was insulting or not, but lashing words first._

“Hey. Sorry if you’re waiting for too long for me, but…. uh, are… you, like going… from, or heading somewhere?” I asked with small gasps from time to time _–because of my running, though–_ before being drawn to the pair of clear eyes that looked slightly surprised when I asked him out _–quite taking him by the surprise as what had came from my mouth was about his outfit, first–_ but caught up fast when I questioned what I _‘really meant’_ to him, enough with a wave of hands and small chuckle from the older man.

“Ah… _no_ , Peter. I just arrived for the minutes before you came here, too, and… I’m not going anywhere after this, and… not from anywhere either; not even party, or somewhere else, like drinking, if you suspect me. I was just walking from home, all the way on the area nearby, and not a problem, since this park is nearby, too. To be honest too, _I’m just here to meet you, Peter_ , and as you might see, now you’re noticing it too, way too well, even: I was just gathering any of the clothes I could find quickly, wearing and coming to here as soon as I could, because… of… _well_ , learning of what Venom had just tried, to you, after you send me _that message_.” Eddie paused for taking a breather, before continuing again with a small smile.

“So I didn’t really see what I’m wearing under the quite cold weather, and hitting the road already, that I was; not to even think on what I wore or how I looked like. Even I… too, never came expect what would be coming out from Venom for the day, and how I’ve sensed the hostility coming from you earlier, or misinterpretations _–on your part–_ from just the message I’ve sent to you, as I couldn’t help but initiating of wanting to meet you, and clear things up, as fast as I could; I didn’t want to leave you in hanging state, or angered by no reasons, especially when it was about me, who didn’t even know what I was trying to do and said to you.” Eddie said with small pause with his every words that was structured carefully, eyes looking slightly dejected, apologizing to his part of outfit _–or partly apologizing on my part as I asked that insensitive question, now I’ve realized it–_ as he had looked at me and into my eyes afterwards, which made me shook my head instantly.

_Huh, so he picked whatever he sees; randomly. Practically like me, earlier, then; since I came with whatever clothes I was seeing, too. Though, well… maybe I should expect Eddie having the weird taste of clothes that… looked fancy on him, but yeah, doesn’t matter much. Since it suits him well, too. Just me, thinking that he wore it for the wrong occasion, that was what, and was what I was trying to say, and fine, really, since we weren’t here to be discussing about outfits and whatnot._

“Well- uh, I- I am sorry. I thought you were just coming up from somewhere, since you’re having a history the other night; by drinking, and I thought you were, for a second there. And by that message- I apologize for taking this up to the direct point- but are- are you… _like, serious_? _Pretty, pretty_ serious?” I asked, eyebrows arched curiously to the older man who had seemed surprised from, but nodding slowly in acceptance.

“I _am_. I didn’t even recall that Venom was taking my body and being out after I was having quite the headache, and him taking over. Though earlier, all I can manage to remember was… having to be in the bus… jumping, shooting webs, and that was all. I didn’t even know about whatever discussions I remembered I was going to make with you, by what Venom said. All that I’ve could make out… is about how things… might had just be having relations with what happened last night. I thought I might just be spluttering and thinking things about you enough, saying weird things: that surely affected Venom and his actions greatly, in performance, too, today. Though, he didn’t do anything worse after, to you, didn’t he?” Eddie titled his head and looking concerned.

_So this… might had just been having some sort of relations to what Eddie was thinking the other night. I thought it was odd for the Symbiote to be acting like weird. But now I’ve thought of it… not really. As I might just made Eddie probably… say something the Symbiote would never ever said to me, or something._

“He _didn’t_. Except trying to made me face my death early, for sure. And things… like, how he said, about: ‘ _he wanted to make me his’._ Do you happen to know anything about that…? I mean, he mentioned that, and surely you might just know something. _Reasons_ … or anything to made him say those things, like- really?” I asked, eyes widening with excitement when Eddie locked his eyes with mine, blinking softly.

By my questions, Eddie seemed to be thinking deep and long after, which took him like minutes of thinking, humming _–being caught up in his own mind, maybe–_ before deciding to gave an answer to me, in a slow, almost quiet, careful tone.

“…I don’t think so.” Was what Eddie said, before having his cheeks flushed for the seconds he had just said that from, out of a sudden, which gained my attention enough to made me arched my eyebrows slightly _–and quite curious why on earth Eddie was making such a face to my lone question–_ but nodding it up anyways, answering him up in no time; like nothing happened.

“I-I see. I thought you might know the things Venom was thinking well, that you could… just tell me up. Plus, I don’t really understand what he meant by making me his- whether if that meant like something _good, bad, or anything_ —since he was actually angered earlier, coming to spout and saying about I was insulting him when _I tried_ to ask him about, quite nicely too; even though in a way, I wasn’t, either.” I said with a nod, and kicking small pebbles over the park when I spotted one, noticing on how Eddie looked a little bit awkward as I was still standing there and playing around with the rocks, with his… eyes were looking down at me when I happened to not look at him, and averted when I did after.

I thought it was my imagination at first, but seeing how Eddie seemed to do that twice, thrice after I pretend I didn’t see him _–and seeing how he totally stared at me–_ and playing with the pebbles _–pretending to, and seeing his eyes were on me, like he was stealing glances–_ I was… simply, thinking that Eddie was getting strange himself, and by the eyes and look he was giving… well, obviously I was going to bust him out, and not going to let it go. Deciding in the depth of my mind, after that, for what I thought minutes of finishing pretending playing with, I immediately settled to stared at Eddie, who was having to clear his throat when I didn’t even try to avert my eyes from, with a stare that felt like deathly glare; at least, how it must be, to Eddie, as I gave him the looks back, but in a direct way, not indirectly, with him stealing glances and look.

_Quite brave of me to do so- when Eddie was being weird, too, I think._

_But… I thought Eddie was being strange from that. Though I didn’t really bother to ask him why, but simply treating it as Eddie having his awkwardness because of what happened on our dispute, and having him to be back as my friends- and that’s how my innocent mind works. Duh, how awkward it must be for him, let alone me, with my open traits, and just alright with someone who was hating me to the core and wanting to kill me once. I did really better as one friendly neighborhood Spiderman, if I should proudly said so to myself._

“Maybe— _just maybe_ , maybe he meant it as a good thing.” Eddie said with a small tone after the minutes of my almost unblinking stare _–that must be making Eddie felt uncomfortable, I found–_ with him looking and acting a bit… awkward-like to me, inviting a curious look evenly from me, as I just took notice of the different face Eddie was wearing when he’d said that.

_Which looked just like, Eddie knows ‘something’ well, rather than his excuse of ‘don’t know’, somewhat; pretending like he knew nothing, this Eddie sure were. I thought it was quite strange too, with Eddie not knowing anything when he was just a part of the Symbiote, and all, and saying he didn’t when I expect him to know. Sure enough, as I learnt the oddities on the topic, with Eddie being weird too –him blushing, was what– I immediately didn’t hold my horses back to question him like a bomb, letting Eddie felt a little bit more flustered from, as I thought it would made him be._

“Oh? And why do you know that it _would be a good thing_ , Eddie? I thought you said earlier that you don’t know. Are you perhaps… _knowing every little information_ on why Venom… was even saying that?” I grinned in victory when Eddie happened to look back at me with a gulp of saliva, pair of clear eyes having the surface wavered when he locked it with mine, noting on his blushes spreading through his ear like fire; even under the dark light park, and how I could outline and made what he was looking like, with only the moon as one source of light left up on the sky, giving me a little to no light, but still could knew with my spider eyes.

“N-no, I was only speculating, _was all_ , Peter. I’m sorry, but I really didn’t know why he was even saying that. Maybe you—should just ask him later—“

“—Won’t _you be the one_ who ask him instead, Eddie? I know Venom disliked it whenever I tried to talk to him- like… it was about to either cut it short, or even averting the topic- and how it usually will ended up with us would having a fight after, chasing each other over the buildings, like you know; even though I just wanted to talk. I knew I was being annoying to him, maybe, but— _well, I don’t_ \- and would never know. Maybe you can help me better, yeah? By talking to him, please? I mean, Eddie, he’s a part of you, and surely he’ll at least tell you.” I said with a small shrug and eyeing Eddie with a _‘please’_ expression afterwards _–for the freaking long minutes–_ which gained the better out of the man in no time as he gulped his saliva down when I didn’t bat my eyes from him, having his defeat with him waving both of his hands in the air immediately after, head hung low as he was sighing loudly.

“F-fine… _Fine!_ Although you won’t get to hope for the best when I ask him to, or I tell you: about not to expect anything better from either me, or him; as he might not tell me, and not even you, more or less. Don’t expect anything fancy or anything detailed as one clear explanation out of him, was what. Also, I don’t think you’re annoying to the point you should think of yourself being one, you know…?” Eddie said with a soft and low tone on the last part, before he reached me up in no time with a small smile, catching me off immediately when he was… reaching one hand up to my head… and, ruffling my hair softly enough to made me quite baffled from _–the childish treatment, but nice enough, at least, his touches were–_ for seconds as I stared up, but leaning up to the soft, warm touch, and giving Eddie a small smile from when I knew the older man meant nothing bad from.

“You’re you, Peter. Maybe Venom had just a bad day from.” Eddie said softly within a murmur, that gotten me grinned softly from.

“Thanks. Also, not to be forgotten- on what you’re saying earlier: ‘ _about how you came all the way here, from home by walking and no problem, since the park is nearby’_... Where are you living at, anyway?” I asked with one high arched eyebrows when Eddie was still ruffling my hair, and stopped when I asked the question.

Pulling back one of his hands away from me, Eddie had then turned on his body a little, before pointing it up to the western district that was… quite far from my place, if I was about to jog _–and short, when I was with my Spiderman’s slinger–_ to the area for the morning, nodding up to the information I was just gaining out from, when I expected Eddie to never even wanting to tell me, ever. And yet there he was telling me, with a small smile.

_At least, what I’ve been thinking about Eddie for all this time was correct: he wasn’t bad, at all._

“Wow. _Neat_.” Was all I said, which gaining a chuckle from the older man and seeing him, scratching the back of his hair softly as he had ruffled my hair for one last time, before pulling back and took two steps ahead, as we were both looking on the west directions, with… me, already imagining on how Eddie’s place might just looked like.

“No, _not neat_. It’s very messy like one man and how adult man’s usual room, I tell you; like how you know about it.” Eddie ended up with a stifle of laugh, inviting me with another grinning from the reverse of my… possibly, neat imagination of Eddie; and his lifestyle.

I chuckled softly from listening to what Eddie had to say. It was almost like he knew what on earth I was thinking about and my imagination about his place already, when I actually praised him for the short distance he could have, too, not what _neat_ as in clean and about meant. Well, I guess Eddie was joking around and wanted to uplift the atmosphere we were having, too, right after what I thought about Eddie was trying to explain the things happening for the afternoon, being tense and sorry, apologetic and decorated with sorry faces, that… made me feel even worse than my back being hurting and all; since it was about my heart, and me, not knowing about Eddie was being not conscious too.

Learning things completely, understandable and accepted this far… however, I couldn’t help but giggling afterwards, feeling quite silly and funny, especially when Eddie made a face at me, waving his hands to show how he was, probably at the home _–being messed up, at least with him waving his shirt and silly gestured he’d made–_ with his making fun of how he was, looking stupid as he was keeping on joking and joking after.

_Makes my day and my stomach feeling like a roller coaster with butterflies inside; like seriously._

“ _Pfft_ \- Well, now that you’re saying you’re living close up, here, on your way, you don’t face any troubles, aren’t you? Also, are you going to be sent home after this- like you needed company, to, Eddie?” I asked jokingly to the older man, who joked with me back, as he grinned and nudged me on the waist.

“I don’t, obviously! Duh, I have Venom on my part that I would do just fine; even if that means I am facing trouble, and how I would be more than ready to handle that. _And Pettterrr._ That question… you’re asking—boy, are you kidding me? I’m way older than you! And should you know, I should actually be the one who ask if you needed some company to go home _, instead!_ And not you— you’re just eighteen in age, and surely without your Auntie home, you would be targeted, won’t you?” Eddie teased me on the last part, enough to make me flush slightly _–out of my own embarrassment, bullseye on the part, and Eddie knowing my ages well enough, to made me felt like a kid from–_ and rolled my eyes from.

“I’m eighteen and I’m already a part of no-guidance, parents stuff, ready to be out in the society, _for earth’s sake_. Also, I don’t need your help to be home… like I need you to be there as my parent, in observation or something. Spiderman can _rely on and protect himself best_ , you know?” I grinned widely to Eddie _–in a knowing face, and teasing tone, probing about Venom and his pride about protection, a little–_ who made a knowing face from, and merely snickered, while shrugging himself.

Though, Eddie, seeming to know where the conversation was heading to, made a change on the topic as soon as possible, eyes glimmered down on me as he… returned to the part of his house, again, which I found to be truly amusing, with Eddie, showing his part of courtesy, and concerns; which I rarely found in the generations nowadays, like the bullies over my school maybe.

_And that’s what makes him a good person, in my eyes._

"I live nearby, so you don't have to be so worried about me, Peter; if you are, and thank you very much for the concerns. But, still, I'm... very sorry for what happened today, however. I didn't mean to make you feel suffered from; as it isn’t in my best intention."

Eddie bowed slightly to me, and changed the topic back to where I thought to the first square again _–which was surprising me enough, when I thought he would be continuing about the part of his house, instead to the very, very start of our meeting, like he didn’t want me to forget about it too, and why we were there, in the first place, mood spoiler I thought–_ earning my frantic reaction as I reached and patted the older man's shoulder afterwards, trying to at least soothe him down, making him felt at least better and not worse from my questions _–because I never had the intention to made him sad or worried–_ shaking my head quickly.

"No- _no, nononono, Eddie_. It is fine- _fine, already_! I'm chill about it, even though I should say my back still hurts a little, though it didn't pose any serious problem for me- since I healed fast and you know about that, not to mention my body didn't break. Moreover, we're like... totally friends right? Friends are not sorry when they're chill with each other; at least, like how we were right now, with me already okay with what happened, and not your fault. Plus, since you said that your house was over the west district ahead, does that mean I can be like... visiting you over, someday and one day, maybe? We can even hang out together." I immediately directed the conversation we were having with a cheery atmosphere and bright, enthusiast expressions _–as I expected it for Eddie to smile, or affected with my cheerful attitude from–_ and to the point of trying to took Eddie to the future activities, if he wanted to, but only... getting things worse.

_No kidding._

_Thing were getting worse, really._

As in… I was _–or more like, the topic–_ actually making Eddie to actually wore a wry smile to me after, clear eyes glimmered and wavered slightly when looked down at me _–with him looking in pain, guilt, and something I couldn't pinpoint what, because of how I've never seen that part of him or experienced with seeing that–_ as I try to at least, lined it _–the facial, expression, gestures of Eddie's and every single thing of him–_ out in the dark area, still, whilst trying to know him better, at least.

_Why... but… but-but why, why does Eddie even made such a face?_

_I don't- and not sure if I said anything bad or wrong to him, but everything seemed to be just fine for the seconds earlier—until the part I mentioned being friends... or what, me being and having fault on it? Being at fault from bringing... that up? Did- did he perhaps, was still not over what happened over months ago, and came to be hard to accept the fact we were going to be friends, again?_

_Oh no, if he does too—_

"Sorry, Peter. I know I night hurt you with this fact, and also didn't know why I wanted to say this right now... when I happened to appreciate our thought earlier too... enough to made me ruffle your hair and all. But... I _don't really see you_ as one of my friends. Or ever see you as one." Eddie murmured softly to reach my hearing in no time _–almost inaudible, but registered and reaching my ear quickly enough in no time, especially within the close range we were having–_ and making me couldn’t help but widen my eyes in response, to even actually letting go of his shirt with two steps back from.

_By the time I was hearing what Eddie had said... I couldn't just comprehend things- as I felt... empty, shocked, or what? I didn't know, but I thought I was being complex about it. It felt like my world, my thoughts, and my hopes I had been building ever since yesterday, hoping Eddie to be my friend- shattered immediately and disappearing into the depth of the sea and being unknown._

Even my heart felt like it had stopped beating, falling down to my guts and died, along with my breath that had been stalled ever since I had... came to listen to what Eddie said clearly. Like one echo in my eardrums, and me, drowning to the inside of deep water, couldn't swam as I learnt the fact, but be drowned and drowned, deeper to the point I was hoping I didn't even listen to it.

_And make- make it just me, hearing things wrong! Surely things... were- not correct, right?_

_However, things were correct, sadly_. Learning over the fact, and how I exactly got the answer clearly from Eddie's mouth, at least that was how I perceive it, with seeing Eddie having his eyes filled with guilt to me- by saying the words that felt like a needle and pricked me, but not trying to say anything afterwards, as he was just staying and staring his eyes out to me, almost unblinking; like he was trying to tell me something from those eyes.

_Even though he was being nice to me too from yesterday. He even ruffles my hair earlier- well, not important or enough to be mentioned too –since I would be most likely to be told as weird, to be thinking over one single touch over my hair when it probably meant nothing to Eddie, but meant at least something on the back of my head– though I also count that as him being nice. Or Eddie, being such a nice person..._

_...and hurts me enough on the inside when he didn't even think of me as one of his friends._

_It was like a betrayal, but then again… maybe, it was, in a sense._

I chuckled wryly when the thoughts hit it, made it truly, truly clear in my head, while looking up to the older man, eyes feeling the stung over the corner and my view... getting slightly glassy from the... rejection and the harsh truth _–especially when everything just sunk deep and planting enough on my skin and flesh–_ when all this time I thought we were on good terms, but delusional in my part, I thought, as I couldn't help but sniffed a little from.

_"P-Peter...?"_

Though, acting strong, I was, I ... somewhat, managed to do just fine and held my emotions quite in check when Eddie gasped _–when he observed me thoroughly to seem to register what my expression was looking like, be horrible and all–_ and how he was going to spoke as he took notice of my eyes, or at least that was how he was seen by him staring his eyes out to me, locking it momentarily, and being concerned to the reaction I was making because of what he'd said, interrupting him with a wave of hand.

"Peter, _why were you_ —"

"—no, no… sorry—I'm _so sorry!_ I- I know I've been assuming things a lot between us, and I can't help but thinking we were friends. I didn't really think of how you are actually feeling. And that's why I apologize. Anyway, it was nice to talk to you, Eddie. See you..."

Was all I said _–with me trying to hold my voice back down, and making sure to not let a scream or a hitch of sobs shrieking out, from the unbelieving change of atmosphere, and me being hurt, enough to cry, no less–_ before running myself up from where I was and to the road ahead, returning with my head being such a mess from the realization, and not even wanting to listen to the rest of what the older man had in explanation, because things were already too clear, and...

_...realizing how stupid I was, to be happy and hopeful from the smallest thing the older man did, like sending messages to even meet me, when I thought I was going to opening myself up to him too and feeling like he was doing the same to me, at least, to only getting the opposite of what I was expecting it to be; with Eddie wasn't seeing me as his friends, which I’ve heard and repeated over my head, like a broken mixtape._

_Ironically, it was reminding me of the day I told him to be drunk—out of joke, obviously, and… ended up like this…_

_And I… was regretting the day that had happened…_

_...to even realizing how cruel the world might be, but couldn't help but still liking it; like how I usual treated criminals, and still trying to save them, even when they were going to be after me and going to kill me up. And given it was the worst day I was ever having in my life, to even last until the night where I was sleeping with my snots and tears alike to wet my blanket and pillow, turning off the phone entirely when I had receive too much of Eddie's messages and voice calls…_

_…that had never seemed to be going to stop anytime soon._

※※※

_[Eddie's POV]_

_'He ran away.'_

Was what Venom said to startle me enough when I happened to just stare ahead, unmoving, and couldn't even move my muscles for an inch, especially when I just saw Peter... cried. He didn't show me his tears, but… his eyes were glassy, and his sniff was heard! I—I didn't understand why he did cry. What was even the reason he actually cry, when I did do nothing to him, too? I thought I didn't even hit him, or saying something harmful earlier. And… don’t tell me he was crying because I was…

_'Yes, Eddie. He cried because of you, saying that you didn't see him as friends. He misinterpreted it as you had rejected him when he sees you as his friends, that Spider. Even when… you were just about to speak something: that would be the fill and the point, of the continuation to him, too. Hah! Such a human, easily misunderstood. Even though I didn't even need friends, too, yet I felt a little bit sorry and pity, a little for him. Especially with us, and talking about friend, too, still: when it comes to him—Peter Parker, I had never seen him as friends; not even once, and not from the very start.'_

Venom snorted.

"No, Venom—that's _not the point_ right now; this isn't about friends and the things. Listen— I thought I was going to tell him the continuation, and it took me strengths, patience, everything I've gotten on the inside of me and being drunk to prepare myself _to say it up to him!_ And that lasted until now, where he had just—cried, before I was even finishing it; like how you’ve seen it. Even up until now I was still nervous of trying to say it up to him, because… I might just scare him, since he was too… _precious and innocent_. And even getting more nervous when he just cried and- misinterpret what I was even trying to say to him, but he already misunderstood it!" I shouted loudly with a strong curl of fist, shaking and trembling slightly from the strong emotions _–that was filled with frustrations, blood building up to the point of no return–_ and the strong surge of the heated, passionate feelings I had been feeling for the Spiderman ever since, but down the hill with anger instead—for Peter Parker.

_'Your feelings. You mean about how you want him. How you love him. How you wanted to make him yours, over the bed and everyday, alongside, whenever and wherever, until death. Totally the same way as how I've felt about, but you could say nothing about it; since you failed, before the chances were bestowed upon you. Not even single words you've uttered to. Or more like, too late. Too late on telling him, however, if you’re trying to, and again. As he cried faster than what you're even trying to say, unfinished.'_

Venom laughed on the inside of my body enough, mocking me to the point I squinted both of my eyes after, fists unintentionally curled tightly from, letting a small huff.

"I understand… how he felt, how he was… just crying, before I said it. I thought, if I was in his position too, I was saying that things, when he expected you to be his friend, but you were so awkward and couldn’t say anything… like me just now, I thought I would… _end up the same_ ; in Peter’s shoes, at least. And I was trying to get into the correct atmosphere, too, Venom. _I tried to,_ and because of the try, was why he ended to be… misunderstood." I made an excuse of what I thought what Venom earlier was saying about was on point, and totally true, anyway, which was just getting to Venom's entertainment as he made a haughty hiss.

_'And you call that atmosphere? Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Atmosphere could have just gone downhill with one wrong switch or actions- and you know that better than me. Have you been letting me out earlier, I would already let the Spider down on our embrace. And we can take him, home together, with him on our bed, exclusively. Especially when you've mentioned the house earlier, where he seemed to be eager on visiting. And not now, already; all of this, because of you.'_

"Can’t you stop blaming me? I know I’m in the wrong, and having wrong choice of words, but I was trying to say the truth to him. Also, I don't want to do that; releasing you, I meant. _Not_ , because _of you_ being unreasonable this afternoon." I said quickly with a flip of annoyed tone, mentioning about what had gone wrong for sure in the afternoon- which was getting Venom irked, too; like I was giving a reversal of me being pointed on my fault ever, insulting me enough to the point, ever since by Venom, and now it would be his turn instead.

_'Unreasonable, you said...? Have you not known about how I tried to help you ever since the day you're drunk, trying to get him to our hands quick with catching him off guard, and to the point I was almost getting him up the building this afternoon? Have you not, or have you just getting bad in your head enough that you forgot that you've just turned every single thing I was trying to make easy for you into one failure?'_

Venom roared loudly afterwards on the back of my mind, as he made me winced _–spitting venomous sentences and mentioning about me being unreasonable, at least–_ with several black Symbiote's part on my body coming out like a reverberating effect with a splash in no time, letting me see the black slimy Symbiote scattered around the surface, before grinding my skin a little down to my arms and returning to dispersed down to wherever they were supposed be on the inside of my body again, to made me gritted my teeth from the hurting sinking feelings; since it really hurts, like Venom was trying to grind and twist my body alike from his anger.

_Although, I didn't really want to fight my brains or even argue with Venom too—even when I thought I was being correct on not letting him out; or things would get worse, with Peter being scared, and possibly, frantic._

_Even much worse than what I've turning him into._

_I understand how he... felt now, that Venom had said it too –about the reasons, and how he—Peter, really didn't understand on what I was trying to say, because I didn't really see him as friends as the matter of fact, and I couldn't just treat him like that if he wanted me to, since there were of my feelings’ existence for the boy, along with Venom's– that I just didn't want to argue right now, not at least when I knew everything too well on the deep, deep inside of my head, and trying to find a way out to—solve this misinterpretation of Peter’s, re-approach Peter, and telling him the continuation._

Sighing, I closed my eyes with a small defeated gesture under Symbiote’s intentional hurting gestures, feeling the Symbiote hissed and growled under my skin strongly, letting the hurting feelings still as I winced.

" _Venom—listen_. I _don't really_ want us to argue right now. I want us to talk properly, and... _it is about_ _Spider_. I want us to think about how to tell... him properly. Or approach him, gently, or anything… regarding him. Instead of us being here, arguing to no end and we would eventually losing him in the processes tomorrow; which I didn't want to happen." I sighed in frustrations as the Symbiote didn't seem to be going to lax the grip on my body still, fighting against my urge of cooling down; and him, being angry.

 _'Reach him, pin him up the wall, not freeing him and talk.'_ Venom ended with a growl, giving me a real snap on the inside of my head, getting me furious, as I knew it would probably meant the same with what had happened in the afternoon; where I didn't really recall what on earth was happening, until Venom spoke about it.

"That is not good enough—or bad, in a sense, I tell you! You should at least approach him softly, and mannerly, and not like that. Sure, you're giving me opinions about on how to approach in Venom’s way, alien— but _he's a human Spider_ , and you're being totally—"

_'—Unreasonable? I told you I didn't need reasons to do the things I wanted to do. You, too, asked my opinion, and so I gave it, and I accept no protests. And I'm sure you know that the same. I'm not a human, unlike you are, and I had my own things to do, same with how I would mostly resort on doing, handling things within my pace that would mostly seemed absurd to you. If you're still going to say about to approach him softly, Eddie... Then you're nothing but a coward. A total one.'_

That one insult coming from Venom, and I found myself to already furrow my brows deep and angered with, to even trembled slightly from as I curled my fist and throw it to one side, with a low grunt.

"You dare to say me _being a coward_...? I am here to talk to you properly! And I want you to know that to treat Peter Parker and especially when he wanted to know our feelings about, wasn't going to be what like what you're planning on doing, _Venom_!" I said with a loud tone and argued about to handle our feelings, instead of trying to soothe things up with Peter _–or trying to find a way out to reach Peter instead–_ having the sound echo through the small park enough, and how it just... felt like I was insane; since I was talking mostly to myself, with Venom replying on the back of my head.

_'If you are not, then what are you? Spider would never come to understand on our intentions if you aren't going to show him what he wanted him to do, why we wanted him, and what we wanted to made him see something. You know you wanted to fuck him, do him hard, make love to him until the morning, and tie him to the bed, letting him stay there, and now you’re not going to admit it, Eddie? You’re a coward, because you knew what you wanted to do, but you’re trying to lighten and soften things up to a certain point you were being a soft at heart, instead of wanting to do things directly. I knew you think the same as I am and we are not that different, although I think differently than the rest of you and your own morals, if you're still going to keep on that part.'_

I sighed and blushed from what I've heard from, heaving my shoulders when Venom was at little bit point was being correct _–in everything, to include what he was describing about Peter over my bed–_ but not entirely knowing on how he would hold and do things to.

" _Stop looking_ at the back of my head and my inner desires! That’s one of the least thing of what I wanted to do once I’ve gotten him to be ours, and not misinterpreting things like this; just a private imagination. Private things and morals out on the public were two different things. And private things aside, Venom—listen. You're not getting the point—”

_'I thought you're brilliant, Eddie. Yet you wasted your chances now. And you wasted our time talking, too. I, too, had actually no reason to help you, and had never need any reasons to do anything I want, as I want that Spider, no matter the costs. Yet I did, and you’re not even thanking me, but keeping on the moral and your humanity things instead. If you're simply going to waste my plan and keeping on getting nowhere with this, I will just take you over. Take you over and let you be swallowed into me!'_

Venom said lowly enough to reverberate on my head, ringing slightly when he decided to let the Symbiote coming out from my skin again, letting the black liquid splashed out in one heavy amount as I took notice of the sudden active movement _–like he was trying to swallow me with his body, over what happened to Peter–_ but stopped when I gasped and took my time to retaliate, clenching my fist and waved it strongly upwards, even though it hurts, and trying to fight against Venom's desires of taking control, especially when the Symbiote starting to latch themselves on strongly, fighting me and my urges to push myself back from.

"Venom! I thought—you remembered _our agreement_!"

The Symbiote had halted their very movement then, stalling like the time stopped everything enough in the same seconds and hovering movement of the black liquid in the air and dripping down slowly, until Venom made a response on the back of my mind, with a groan.

_'Agreement.'_

" _Agreement_." I repeated strongly, huffing, eyes staring to apparently nowhere, and winced a little when Venom seemed to registered on what I was saying, growling harshly to reach my eardrums as it went to return back to where the Symbiote had supposed to be in no time _–back to my skin and dispersing themselves from–_ with small hurting movement it left _–with Venom feeling pissed and angered from the mention of it, I thought–_ before giving me freedom on how I could wave my hand slowly down, crackling and moving my wrists softly up and down a little afterwards; needing to stretch it up, from what Venom had been doing, harsh enough earlier to hurt me.

"I hope _you still_ remember that. I don't really mind having you to be out from my body with the ring of bell, with you being hit with some noises, but I thought you will dislike it. Especially when your former host reject you, and becoming… your target, of love interest, like me." I chuckled and stretched a little afterwards, eyeing the dark sky ahead, given that it was already probably... midnight, with me still being there, in the park, glued with what had just happened; still fresh in my memory.

_'I hate it! And don’t recall me of the bad things just because of the agreement we’re having to each other—to not meddle in each other’s business and swallow, but work things up together. Stop saying things like you are having the upper hand here. At least I tried to make things easier for you for today—to catch the Spider down to our lair, and you messed it up!'_

Venom growled again, enough to take my focus as I replied in no time, eyes squinted, with one hand unintentionally swung to the right when I stretched it up; from my anger and how I wanted to hit Venom with it, if I could, as I tried to made my point across.

"But I didn't intend to! What's with you, even spouting things like wanting to make him yours? I thought it was odd, but did you perhaps doing what..." I trailed off in silence and widening my eyes when I happened... to just realized that Venom had said, and…

_…He was... actually trying to help me, instead of blathering nonsense, just now, by a clear argument of the Symbiote and me keeping my argument into one argue because I didn’t notice what he was even saying ever since, to the point of here, now, when I just realized Venom was being nice, I thought._

_And by making him his—_

_'It means exactly he is ours. Too late for your realization –since I’ve been saying this ever since, twice, or thrice, I lost count already, but you didn’t listen on how I said I wanted to help you in my own way– however. Also don't mention anything about me wanting to help you, or nice because it sounded odd, and I had my own goals to gain. And apparently it was the same as yours, and making me do things within this afternoon, without your conscience and consent. I'm not going to be sorry about it, or even feel the slightest bit bad, if anything; more like I was happy with what I've made, created, and not regretting it. Because I am me, and you're you, and if we had one same goals, I will make sure we will accomplish it, even if it meant the dark, bad ways; which is fitting for me. Although I had any other way to make him ours, still, with my idea.'_

Venom said with a low, low chuckle that was disturbing me enough to wince, having my legs shifted a little, with my eyes returned to look at the direction of Peter's house ahead, seeing the road darkened, but still visible enough with my sharp senses.

"You have an idea?" I asked to the Symbiote that had snickered _–and probably grinning, if he ever wore a face–_ from the question.

_'Oh yes. A bad, bad, old idea that could instantly make the Spider turned to be ours. Even if it means him would be falsifying our reasons to wanted him to be ours.'_

"...I don't know what idea is that, Venom. It sounds bad, but… I think it is an idea, that sounded real bad and dangerous. Will you… let me know about it? Just in case you… Well, will be doing the things out of my permission and observation.” I squinted a little, furrowing my eyebrows as I saw and knew how the Symbiote might just think and do things through.

_'No.'_

"Why?" I winced at the short, direct, and low tone answer; like Venom was being totally secretive about it.

 _‘Because I do things within nobody’s angle of permission, not to mention: observation. And that would be including you.’_ Venom snorted.

I winced at the answer, but heeding it off as one thing Venom would do. Not like the alien would always do things within my angle, or about me being able to stop or prevent him to do the things he wanted either. Not to be forgotten, this Symbiote do things within nobody’s pace, would destroy everything…and totally the reverse of how Spiderman’s work in town. Although, I took note of how the Symbiote had, actually an own expression of his feelings and thought, and had his own argument instead of being a wild alien without restraints, surprisingly; when I thought the Symbiote had none of it, actually, from the start.

_He would always be still a wild creature, however. Only changing a little by maybe, my thought’s effect of humanity, as he spent his time with._

_'You'll see.'_

Was the last sentence Venom had been saying with me arching my eyebrows from the vague answer _–as I reply nothing after what he was even saying earlier–_ and explanation like the end of the topic, and answering me, maybe, as a conclusion of what I’ve been asking, before finding myself had suddenly surrounded by the black Symbiote again. Although I found myself wasn't being really forced to, but having to be one with the Venom, at the time as I let the thing be _–possibly going to show me something too, as I let Venom took over in control–_  covering my whole body, as I had then felt my body had for not long hovered in the air, with Venom starting to shoot black thick webs ahead, swinging from trees and into building ahead quickly, alike... to the place of the alien was thinking of heading to, by the most possible thing that would happen.

_Probably Peter’s._

Chuckling from the thought, I had then remembered the most important thing I’ve had over my head, calling the Symbiote up when he was busy looping around the webs and looking forward, blending in to the night atmosphere, as I let my eyes wandered the city bathed in lights for the night, eyeing the streets and looking forward, back and forth, before spotting just the building Peter was living up. Quite close, if Venom didn’t take his time looping around the city like he was taking a breather, before spotting it up.

“Though Venom, once you’ve stopped _somewhere_ ahead, over the landing, don’t forget to give me some place where there would access to a call and messages. I wanted to call and at least try make Peter felt better.” I pointed when the Symbiote swung his body in a loop over the thick black webs, rolling his eyes with a groan.

_‘If I remember. And including: if Peter even wanted to call you back, that would be the matter.’ Venom ended with a huff, and making me winced under the black mask of Venom’s, but accepting it—the truth, and fact about it, anyway; since he was correct._

_Yes, if he was even had the urge, or wanted to call me back, that was what, and if he didn’t block me out when we’ve just exchanged number yesterday, too. Though, if he happened to do… that, all I could’ve do is just to either visit his house, or approach him, right? It’s as simple as civilians going to say ‘hi’ to Spiderman, and that would be… the last resort I would be having._

_‘Exactly, Eddie. Glad you caught up.’_

Venom said as I chuckled a little when the Symbiote just read my mind, and shaking my head slightly when I heard Venom had not uttered any single words after, but accepting the idea I was having _–and me coming to terms down to it as well–_ even though I was a bit reluctant of becoming one with Venom _–although I was, already–_ and his idea, really. But seeing on how the idea of his, too, and accepting it in the end, because of the truth and the condition I was having, at least, I saw there was no… harm on doing the things of Venom’s idea of approaching: pining him and talk. If that was what Venom was resorting on doing, and I saw no single fault I would be having there. Where I couldn’t really do anything, like approaching him gently enough without hurting him—and now resorting to an option, and of a way where I should be forcing my way through: forcing myself to him and talk.

And I thought Venom thought the same way of what I was thinking right now, and how… he was jumping for last time, to land over a place of somewhere I’ve known truly well already with a thump and gluing thick webs just on the wall _–and letting me out from my mind at the same second–_ to let us hovered into the air within stable position, with it—the building was being just in front of my-well, _our_ eyes, totally clear, and how I could see the room Peter was at, noting the curtain was closed and having the lights off, but knowing the boy was inside the room _–by Venom’s sharp spider senses, giving me access of knowing the Spider was there, especially when Venom flitted his tongue up and hissing to smell the air–_ from the top of the building just across the street, and within our eyesight.

_Peter._

_‘Now’s your time.’_ Venom snorted in mocking tone, as he let the Symbiote covering my face dispersed slowly with the black liquids, leaving me with a small gasp when I was having granted access of doing the things I should be doing: calling Peter up. Not wasting any time, I snuck my hand to the inside of my jeans pocket quickly, or tried, at least _–because I had been forgetting Venom’s slick Symbiote covering over my clothes and body–_ before Venom’s Symbiote had already taking it out in a flash, and giving it up to me and my hand. Grinning and muttering _‘thanks’_ to Venom _–who growled in disagreement, or annoyed as he heard it out–_ being attentive, at least, I quickly searched for Peter’s contact, dialing it up and letting the Symbiote angled the device on my ear in no time _–convenient, I thought–_ with both of my eyes eyeing, staring to the room he was in, hoping he would answer.

_For Peter and for both of our sake’s._

_Since it would ended up just the same too, just quite different in approaching, time, and how things would go. I would eventually choose the part of where I could just talk directly to Peter though, and clear things up real quick, though._

_As long as I can see Peter, make up with, or even talk to him, anything I could do when he already came to hate me… too, doesn’t really matter. As long as he would still be there, regardless of his emotions and feelings… for me, including the misinterpretations... and how he might hate me, too…_

※※※


	4. Quick Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is now out! ;D Sorry for the long delay (by three days) everyone, and here's the part where Peter will be eventually finding his knight--ahem, anyway, come on now, enjoy the ride and scroll down to read it up! ;D Have a nice reading!

The next day, after what was like the usual day- usual school, usual class, and usual day, after having such a horrible day yesterday, I walked myself sluggishly and just barely greeted everyone who came to pass me by with either a slap over my shoulder or calling me up, cringing afterwards when I was walking myself alone through the class and corridors until outside, because of what happened last night; even when I hoped the day would... be the best too.

_Maybe the next time I knew things would be like this, I shouldn't really hope for anything._

And even better, coming up to school with puffy eyebags _–sleeping the night with crying and to be expected, anyway–_ red pupils too, as I couldn't help but being laughed up by the bullies of the school out loud when I came and go from school grounds _–until this very time–_ being said as _'penis Parker being dick and cried last night'_ , and totally horrible in a sense—but not going to heed it, as I was just felt way too broken, hurts, and losing all energies to even react to.

_Broken, dumb, and felt stupid. And that would just getting more if I happened to react to what they were going to say._

And I just felt like I would be better off, go home and go to sleep, not going to patrol anymore but just going home, like really- real quick.

"I should really go home now. I don't think I really have enough sleep after what happened with my having my eyes all puffed up, red, and looking like a monstrous joke." I winced at the last words I had been spitting _–which made the negativity in my mind worse–_ shrugged.

Having the thoughts and made up my mind, I sniffed a little as I quicken my pace to reach up the bus real quick, and pretend what on earth the bullies were even saying—or even anybody else who approached me earlier... would just leave me alone for the day. Leave me be with my mind and went away with it; I didn’t even need anybody’s company, not when I wasn’t in the mood of talking or approaching anybody either.

I was just having to lose a friend, not because of a death, but friendship rejection, where I thought the older man sees me as his friend too; turned out to be false, and possibly me expecting too much when the older man said he appreciated it, but turn me down just last night, when the mood had just been the best too. Well, not truly surprising, actually, if I should say, where I shouldn't even cry when I lost a friend- or _expected to be friend_.

_I meant: who in the hell would actually befriend this Spiderman? Not to mention, Eddie, being my rival and all, before of the things happening, and his Symbiote, and now you expect him to be friends._

_You must be joking, Peter._

 

_Plus, I am not like, as old as Eddie. I though he was around twenty two or around the age of already a free man and adult, and yet here I was, still being eighteen, and barely graduate and was going up to the college, expecting the adult to befriend someone younger. Well, I bet I was too, had my screw gone loose to expect the older man to befriended me, and holding my hope to be so high in the air, when he replied me with the appreciative message, hahaha._

_Or I was being selfish to be friends with him, and that made Eddie said that… because I had never had a real one, and he would be the first I would hang out with—but turned out to be all false._

And by age, experience, and different things that would be relating about how Eddie's life differed way more differently than mine, to the entirety— well, that is... maybe, already just the perfect thing as a reminder for both of us, and especially me, to stay put by a visible line shared between us already: to say, giving us pointer that we wouldn't even be friends, and how the fate and destiny between us was seen and being pulled with a ribbon of fate clearly, now.

“Yeah, I am selfish, and weird to be wanting to be friends with him.”  

I muttered softly with a repeat over my earlier thought, as I shook my head and laughed dryly from, eyes rolled up when I had happened to leave the school grounds, to the bus, and sitting down to the school bus's seat _–to my favorite place of seat_ \-- and looking to the glass of the bus and to the outside in no time. Glancing up to the tree where I thought I saw Venom yesterday, I expected maybe the creature would be going to reach me up, like how Venom did things. When I looked it up and expecting him to be there, I saw nothing there but simple tree standing, however. Unlike yesterday, where Venom was acting out like how he would like to be, chasing me off of the buildings too.

_What do I expect, anyway?_

_Maybe he, Eddie, too, was thinking of not going to be my friends enough he acted like that, and not to mention, forgetting me. And not to mention, I too... was being totally weird from wanting to see Venom--or both of them two, when I expected them to not see me after the whole thing._

"I'm being super-duper totally _weird_." I said softly before returning to focus my eyes to the bus ceiling, leaning down on the seat, eyes looking forward; pretending things wouldn't happen, or even things to be expected would be even becoming true, as I thought deeply that things would be better without them--any Eddie or Venom approaching, and leave me be, as I expect them to be, after last night.

_Plus, I thought my mind- my whole mind, was filled by way too much about him, I thought I was being strange, and should just let things go, already; after what happened, with me should have had accept the truth. With nor even Venom or even Eddie showing up either, and it was supposedly to made my mind settled down with. And yet… here I was thinking of something else. Well, now I’ve been sitting down, I should just forget the things, forget whatever happened from yesterday, because no one would be showing up, and not getting my hopes high in the air, or anything!_

_Well, that was what I thought._

The same second the bus was about to start on the engine, I thought I heard a loud bump coming from the bus's either side, snapping me out of my thoughts, and changing my entire focus almost immediately. Taking in the sound, being as careful and as keen as I could, trying to seek the sound's source out, and looking around for the following seconds, until I thought I've grasped and heard a small hinge... coming from my side. Turning my head a little to the side of my seat, I immediately hitched a gasp and stumbled quickly to my own seat with a horror face… when I saw it was no one, but the expected: _Venom_. Who was already the glass of windows' over my side, and on the outside, gluing his two big pupils and wide grin with those set of sharp teeth over the glass strongly, especially when he saw me, locking our eyes at the seconds I could manage to remember, with my eyes widened from.

_"Hello, Peter."_

Was all he said, before sending everyone on the bus actually screamed when they saw the creature released a huge amount of Symbiote through all the glasses, covering the light of the sun coming through with pitch black darkness, with running and fleeing themselves away. And the scream was just getting evenly when Venom roared, scratching the bus loudly enough with him punching his hands to the bus as strong as he could, too, to made the whole huge vehicle shook from the strong impact, making several of us actually almost falling down, but managed to stood and waited for our turns to get out from, and hurrying. That, too, including me who tried to ran, as fast as a Spiderman could, and squeezing along in the crowd; which was happening just the same like yesterday, only with different situations where I couldn't run away, and now I could.

Though, Venom, being faster and keenly observant to probably him already knowing I would escape and expecting it, at least, grinned for one last time _–or that was how I stole a glance when I couldn't get myself out within the crowded students saving themselves and their lives down to the entrance–_ before he punched one of the bus' glasses strong enough and shattering it down, immediately releasing his black Symbiote's liquid to reach my body up _–on my limbs, to my body parts–_ in no time, acting like a strong string and perfect rope when he pulled me to where he was with a yelp: to the outside in no time through the broken window of the bus, and found myself to be thrown down to the street below in a loud smash, making me winced and dizzy as I had my eyesight gotten all blank white for the splitting seconds; out from the impact I’ve been having throughout my whole body.

But, me, being fast, having stamina, and quickly regaining my stability and my reaction to adapt in one heavy combat _–at least, I used to, because being involved in many actions and even guns–_ because I was a Spider and having Spider’s quick recovery, quickly opened my eyes and tried to shoot my webs out to Venom’s eyes, in expectancy he would release me, or at least distracting him from, and to release my body within the Symbiote's grasp to escape, but taken down in no time as the black creature growled and flitted his tongue while snapping the webs swiftly when he saw it; like it was just a flick and flea to him. Gasping _–from both of shock that Venom saw through, and me, not expecting that Venom would come to pull me out, even–_ as my eyes widened when the Symbiote made a snarl, I scrunched shut my eyes when things- well, with Venom actually do something to me afterwards: that didn't only stop there, not with Venom’s snarl, but… with Venom's Symbiote parts actually tightening their grip on my body to the maximum to made me screamed in one hurting movement, feeling like being stomped and how my body being chewed inside and out from being squeezed; like I was even going to face death early.

"You _dare to even_ shoot the webs through me _, Spider_ , even when I came here and about to greet you _properly?_ Certainly you've got even more guts ever since the last time I've been trying _to get you_." Venom growled and moved slowly to lean down to where I was, clenching my jaw with his strong hand's grip, slowly but surely to made my scrunched my eyes shut opened up slightly, and fluttered close all over, when it came from the hurting grip that made me winced, trembling, and gasping.

But the hurting feelings were _being_ quite soothed down when a slow stroke of the tongue coming to reach me up, as… he was having it lapping over the side of my cheeks with it... being soft in a movement, even when the rough surface left a tingly, strange feelings down on me to made me winced from time to time to see the long muscles with drools, and feeling it going to slither down to my neck softly after. Leaving trails of saliva down to my face, and to my neck, like he was taking his very time to slither around, travelling to my parts of body skin, I couldn’t help but shuddered greatly whenever it moved and letting the rough surface crawled, stroking, or even being glued like some sort of unmoving paste; just like the other day.

" _Wh-what_ do you want?"

I managed to stutter and gulped my saliva down, when Venom still kept his strong grip over my jaw, while keeping with his licking, and still unmoving his body from, with my eyes were looking around the bus for a quick flip, observing to where everyone had seemed to save themselves, I thought, but relieved me greatly that Venom wouldn't take any hostages _–if he would–_ excluding... _Peter Parker—me_.

Venom let a soft growl and leaned his face closer in no time to let my eyes actually focused on the two big pupils that felt very near, scary, observant all the same, with a gasp and holding my breath down, especially with his Symbiote seeming to react with a little, with tightening over my arms, waist, legs, and to almost every part of my body.

" _'What do I want'_ , Spider, you asked...? Perhaps you should already know what _I wanted_ truly out, from _you_." Venom grinned to show his sets of scary sharp teeth; that looked like he was just going to swallow me right then.

"No- _I didn’t-didn't meant_ that. I know you came here with a purpose. I know you're _listening, too_ , Eddie. And you—you’ve said about how _we_ weren't friends, remember? Why do you even take the time to even be here and greeting me through Venom? It's wasted on you; you had nothing to do with me, or anything." I said with an annoyed tone, furrowing both of my eyebrows when Venom looked displeased from my answer, actually growling straight to my ear after, making me winced and shuddered from.

"You should ask that for yourself! We waited for you for the whole night long, calling you up after you went crying home, with Eddie hoping you to pick his call!" Venom growled harshly before tightening his grip on my jaw stronger than ever to make me yelped and having my tears leaked from the corner of my eyes, sensing my bone could just break from, if he didn't plan on loosening his grip on me!

Venom, however, lax his grip as he saw my tears, actually let a groan from his throat and within a quick second, swiping it off with his tongue, and how my tears were all gone, without traces of it ever being leaked out or me hurting from; not even any single thing left, but Venom’s thick drools being left on my cheeks, as replacement. As I found myself couldn't speak or even knowing on what I should even say to him, I merely took the minutes I found myself couldn't move, with barely breathing from what the Symbiote had done, taking in the unreadable expression of Venom's that… looked weird, but pleading to him as I heard the police sirens coming through.

"I— _no,_ I can't tell you anything here; not now. Can we- just, take this up somewhere? I’m sure you know what _I meant_ , with you managing to target the bus school for two days in a row, and now… with the police on your tail." I managed to voice myself out with a small high pitched voice over the end, when my jaw still feeling hurt than ever, but managed to let the Symbiote over me actually flitted his tongue from me and looked up and ahead, knowing what I meant as it had then winced from.

"Annoying and disturbing fellows." Venom blathered, before shooting a black we through to my face enough to let me couldn't see anything and yelped, but stopped when Venom growled to my face again after _–like he was sending me the threat and horrors, and getting me truly–_ sending me and my body up in a horror with trembles over Venom's angered voice.

" _Now shut your mouth_ and come with me! I will definitely not make you escape anywhere after this, Spider. Not even your pleas would succeed on getting me so."

And that was the end of the black creature's sentences as I felt the Symbiote tighten their grips on my body squeezing me harshly and strong enough to made me screamed- but letting out a muffled yelp instead, from, and… actually fainting myself, to even blacked out when I felt too much of the strength... and the Symbiote's over maximum squeeze that made me: as one human couldn't hold or handle the strength, or exceeding the maximum capacity of one human could handle by one single movement, and… being sent early into an empty and black space, that… I was.

Whilst I was hearing and listening to Venom's growl, laugh and snicker that was filled with the mockery and victory over me and to my eardrums, as I heard it for one last time over my face, and feeling myself being lifted off and to somewhere before having my whole consciousness to be entirely drifted away from, feeling light weighted, and to the total black over my eyesight, and to the unfamiliar and unknown place.

※※※

“…Ter.”

_A… soft call coming from… somewhere._

“…Pet…”

_A… call, of my name?_

“Peter…”

_My name. I was called, and I should wake up, right?_

“ _Spider_. I know you’re listening and you’re regaining your consciousness. If you aren’t going to wake up any time soon, I would just fuck you up this instant.”

A loud growl and a hurting pulling over my neck, stronger than ever, made me couldn’t help but opened my eyes widely, and gasped out in a surprise when I saw two white big pupils were already in front of me. Gulping slightly to take a gulp of breath _–or at least trying to–_ I had then looked down slightly, finding myself to be slightly choked and trembled as I angled my head to see what on earth was there on my neck. Seeing a black thin strings, or at least it looked like one—I couldn’t help but trembling when I took notice of what was it. Seeing the Symbiote parts of… Venom was being there, forming like a leather collar _–but it wasn’t a dead being, since it was active and alive–_ from, with… having the rest of the collar actually connected to another Symbiote’s part that was coming out from Venom’s body, I thought I was… doomed.

Panicking a little, I had then tried to escape from wherever I was at the time, but to no success as I felt when I pull myself through, I was just being pulled back to wherever I was, with… both of my wrists and ankles… as I saw and felt, all glued by the familiar black webs of Venom’s. Gulping my saliva from the realization, I slowly returned to look at the black creature than had been humming in pleasure, grin slowly getting visible and getting wider than ever from.

“Having fun with what you’re _seeing, Spider_? You’re all tied. Unlike yesterday where you can still roam free. For today, however, I see that you didn’t need any freedoms, and I’ve learnt a part of my mistakes as well.”

_He must be referring to the mistakes he’d done, of letting me go._

“What _do you want_ …?” I managed to ignore what Venom asked and asking him, with wincing slightly from.

“You’re still on about that, _Spider?_ I thought you know what _we wanted_. _I—we wanted to make you mine—ours._ You were lucky, however, that yesterday that Eddie held me back over the building as we waited for you to call up. If Eddie didn’t stop me, or telling me to… I am quite sure you would already be like this, from yesterday to today, Peter. I wouldn’t let you roam free, my Spider. I will cut and clip everything you’ve had and not letting you go anymore, all of the wings you’ve had—means everything in your freedom, too.” Venom said, in… quite a rough tone, hungry, possessive hinted, obsessed as well, which was getting me shuddering from, eyeing the Symbiote who had his tongue flitted and reached my cheeks to lick me up roughly.

“ _But,_ Venom—“, my words were immediately cut off when the Symbiote over my neck tightening the grip to stole the breathe out, eyes couldn’t help but struggling to stare to the Symbiote, who had been grinning as he won over the situation.

“—No _buts._ Spider. Have you never know anything, then I will let you. We _were getting impatient_ of you. I didn’t think I would even be surviving the day yesterday if not for Eddie’s patience. And so… I thought I would just drag you into our lair—the place we’re living at.” Venom brushed his tongue to my hair and swiping it back to my cheeks to make me winced from, eyes were stealing glances to take a look of the unfamiliar place, in a quick observant mode.

An abandoned place with a room that was quite spacey… and totally having nothing else on the inside, but several cabinets visible; at least from my angle of observation and eyeing it up. I was surely seeing mattress just meters away from, but that wouldn’t be important enough to be mentioned. Not to mention, I was on the wall, glued up, with Venom being so close enough I felt like I felt his body’s warmth coming down to reach my skin up.

_And he called this… abandoned building, his lair…? Wait, I thought Eddie said he had a place he was living at, and don’t tell me this is… his place? He mentioned it being messy and all, but this doesn’t make sense! There weren’t even anything that could be called as ‘mess’ here, not to mention… about this, being truly abandoned in a state…_

I choked myself out when Venom had loosened the grip of the Symbiote he was having over my neck a little for quite sometime I had my eyes and mind went astray, granting me a quick gulp of air as I hacked, struggling myself to breathe properly while I focused back on Venom and stopping my mind wander around the abandoned building—or their lair, anything really.

”I thought... Eddie said you guys- yeah, you two were living up on the west. A west part from the park and... the district- this... is the place?" I asked softly to the almost inaudible voice, and seeing Venom grinned, letting a clawed hand moved softly to the side of my cheeks first, before going down, quite slowly, trailing down on the clothes I was having as I saw his claw dug inches and inches deeper whenever it moved down, until it stopped just about on my waist part where he dug it deeper than ever to made me winced with my clothes would probably ripped down _–since the claw’s feeling reached just the skin of mine–_ which made me turned to look at Venom, who just smiled from the gesture; like nothing happened.

"This is _, yes, the place_. Have you never come to visit this part around and check that there were many buildings being abandoned around the area, Spider? Surely you should come to visit, from time to time, with you having your slinger and webs, to patrol the city like one friendly neighborhood, once or twice. Or even coming down to visit us, too." Venom said softly enough to make me merely looked at the Symbiote with an unbelievable expression afterwards _–listening to the most absurd and things that would just be the reverse of what had happened recently–_ which in return, was earning one delightful expression from.

_Saying that, when he had… just told about me something different earlier too: he told me about him being impatient, and now about… visiting them. What being impatient, and the things happening that didn’t made sense –at least it didn’t, since it was totally and entirely the opposite of what Eddie had said, and how I expected him to should be reacting differently– to even now... asking me to come down to his place? When I was supposedly the one who should ask him things regarding what he wanted out from me, instead, and... me, what did I do, to be deserved to get myself glued on the wall for? Not to be forgotten, Venom kept saying wanting to fuck me, cut my wings..._

_I thought that words should only be said when I... was supposedly was his, or something around... like matching on what he had said to me, wanting to make me his? To made me..._

"What are you _thinking_ about, Spider? You sure spaced out after what I've said. Have things you wanted to say _, Spider?_ " Venom growled softly to my face as he stroked my face by using his rough tongue, snapping me out to my realization as I blinked, gasping when Venom closed in to smack his head with mine strongly to get me out of my mind, giving me an all out observation to the sharp teeth that would be quite numerous in number, and looking like it was more than ready to chop people’s head off, as I thought it would, surely.

Blinking first, as I saw Venom was unmoving and staring his eyes out to me, with Eddie was supposedly on the back of that scary face, I gulped a little of the air.

"No, _nothing_. Just thinking about mostly you—Eddie, especially and what on earth the two of you thinking about: I thought you _weren't seeing me as your frien_ d, Eddie. Why the initiative to come and fetch me at the school bus when you... were supposedly should be just leaving me alone? I thought you were being strange, along with Venom and his nonsense. And now… telling me to come visit you? Certainly you _two are weird, beyond weird_. And it’s the total opposite of what you’re telling me up, too." I asked, eyes staring up on Venom's mask and to his pupils widely, hoping it would be Eddie who would talk to me after what I've been saying; quite direct on the point, and harsh enough to flip Venom, I knew.

True enough, however, almost like seeing my wish becoming true, the Venom's not so amused face _–at least that was how I saw it for splitting seconds–_ had for no long, dispersed into one thin fibers, flipping to the back part of his body and revealing a face of the man in no time, who always had his attractive face, with eyes looking so solemn as he locked it up with mine, smiling wryly from. I winced at the sight and furrowing both of my eyebrows.

"Then, what _about you_ , Peter?" Eddie asked softly as he let one free hand of his to hovered over at the side of me, caressing my cheeks as soft as he could and with a concern; which looked just like he was treating me as one...fragile being, and I wasn't.

Huffing, I managed to glare down at him.

"’ _What’, what_ about me?"

"Your puffy eyes. Red pupils. Surely something happened to you that you didn't want to say to me?" Eddie smiled knowingly, and I was just shaking my head almost instantly as the question was given with a small gasp I tried to hold back _–because I didn’t want to answer Eddie with, not especially when it came down to the question of what happened last night–_ which was just catching me off when the older man moved closer than ever to made a serious face, having one serious and deadly tone to me.

"I thought you were smarter than me, Peter, to think that you'd lie to me, now; with a visible lie through your teeth, even. Do you… think that I wouldn't notice about you... crying from last night? I know you want to conceal it, but Peter, I couldn’t just leave you be. Also, I wanted to bring this up to you earlier, but the Polices were already there, and... I thought now would be a perfect time to talk about things through with you." Eddie released a small sigh after.

And by that pointer, I merely looked at Eddie with a still glare, eyes not blinking as I wanted to tell him... how much I loathed him for what he did said. And him, changing the topic right now, from what I’ve asked to directly pointing to what had just happened to me, about last night, at least. But it was true that I cried, and I thought it was because of him. And his words, that hurt me more than I’d ever thought, if anything.

"...whose _fault_ was it." I muttered softly.

"Mine, because I didn't complete the _confessions_ quickly enough as you've already been thinking things through, having the train of your thoughts faster than an airplane and buying what I've said without even listening to the rest of what I _was trying to say_ , with me trying to gather my courage as well." Eddie whispered to me as quick as I never thought about him to even listen to what I was saying, or even bothered to answer me and admitting his fault _–which turned to be his fault, since he admitted it now, and me, feeling a little bit happy, or glad, because of by what I thought, Eddie admitted being partly the blame I cried and having puffy eyes from, or him taking a little bit to blame- if I wanted to make it a little bit better, and not merely because of what I was just feeling after what he’d said with hurtful things, by the other night–_ by what I had just said, as I turned quite… baffled next.

_Not because of what he had responded with a quick answer to me, no. And not even him admitting his fault- because it was his doing and fault, alright, too, but wasn’t it. But it was because of..._

_Confessions? What?_

" _Confessions_...?" I asked, eyeing the older man who had... his cheeks blushed a little from, eyes averted down with him sighing, like being totally awkward from.

"Anyway, what Venom said earlier _wasn't a nonsense_ , alright? He was _correct_ , in many ways through. This... this things happening between the two of us, now, too, was all thanks to him. If he didn't suggest to try to approach you like today, I thought things would get sour on both of us, and possibly ended up like yesterday; where I couldn't even connect my phone through with yours. Even though I was being drunk like what you've suggested too... ah, what a waste of time and moment now you're being all _dejected_ on me." Eddie huffed and slump his shoulder, eyes looking down on our feet as he seemed to be not knowing on what to say next, getting the slightest bit awkward, I thought.

"No- _Eddie_." I called up with a small sigh next, eyeing the ceilings a little to think on what I said, before huffing.

"No-no. No, no _, no_! I'm not dejected by you, ever—also, I don't know what you're trying to say, but I never tell you about making you to be being drunk; as it was just a part of me blabbering things, and us within our fight, which turned out to be like now, where I didn’t even think you will be here, with me, instead. And last night, _I felt too much after what you're saying_ so I didn't even want to check my phone and turned it off; thanks to what you’re saying. Plus _you were_ , just now: saying about Venom suggesting, like… this? This—gluing me up to the wall and having to suffer from everything that I didn't even deserve…?" I sighed and tried to move either my wrists or ankles _–to no success–_ slowly, giving gestures up to let the older man see what I tried to say to him, especially when Eddie arched his eyebrows high from observing me, snorting.

"Well, yes. I apologize for that. I haven't finished my sentences enough, however, Peter. And Venom _did_ , from last night and lasted until today; he suggested it up. If _we didn't do this_... we couldn't get ahold of you and not even having chances, to even talk to you. Even if it sounded risky with me doing things earlier, I thought it was more wise and good solution, even it if comes down to... this, _and you, your state_. Not that I mind though, with you being like this, nice and easy to talk to; unlike the you who would possibly ran away the second you spotted me up somewhere, like on the bus earlier." Eddie said the last part softly to annoy me out and huffed.

"But _I mind_! Now release me—"

"—Whoa, whoa, calm down- and _really now_ , Peter? I haven't even finished my talk yet, so bear with it, alright? I just don't want you... to _escape_ , or anything like what happened yesterday; with you were misunderstanding me in the end. But if I didn't try to be drunk, too... I don't think you'll ever talk to me, you know? Not after the continuation of my drunken state; with calling you up and all." Eddie chuckled a little when I pouted immediately after _–from how the man wouldn't release me because of that reason, which I found to be making sense, since I wanted to run, for sure, even now as he talked to me, because of nothing but my spider sense of telling me to, before bad things happened, with Venom–_ the one last struggle I had, as I pulled my wrists and ankles strongly but to no avail _–and lazy to even try something else but letting it be–_ and groaned as I hit my head softly to the wall, in defeat.

At the time I had defeated from running, escaping, letting my wrist go, or reasoned with Eddie, the older man—Eddie, too, had then planted a quick peck over my cheeks, which gets the best of me and totally caught me off the second I thought the older man wouldn’t do anything but continued his speech, as I planted a long, unbelieving stare to the older man immediately... and found… a man I used to know, who had already wore of a different face and those pair of clear eyes, having the change with a gleam coming up on the surface.

Not certain on what look he’d given, I actually gulped my saliva as I gave him another answer to his question, next.

"I- I know about that. But... _Eddie...?"_ I called up to the older man with a hitched tone over _–to gave him my questioning mind, and pointing it out–_ who did made me so confused, eyeing him from the unknown intention of the older man, who had made a small chuckle again.

"And Peter, don't even try to think I was trying to shoo you away, or even dismissing you just because I _couldn't see you as my friend, ever and never would_. Not in a bad way, I assure you. It's in a good way. Or Venom's way of thinking. I knew I apologized about the thing that had been happening yesterday, but I was not being honest about what Venom had wanted and tried to say to you. _Now_... since you're probably not getting of what I was trying to say, I will be honest; and not going to deny it any further, or pretending the things happening yesterday wasn't even true. By Venom's words and the truth, even when I told you I was having hangover and not remembering much to the point of avoiding it, however... it was all true: about how I want you to be mine, as I had the same exact feeling towards you, like what Venom had been saying, half on my part, too. _To be ours_ —belonged to Venom and me, too."

Eddie moved down slightly to actually put his hand that had been hovering and stopping it on my waist, with the digging claw that reach my skin earlier, to pull my back softly up from the wall, positioning me a little forward as I had my ankles tied _–as I couldn’t move so much but staying up in one place–_ as he moved his hand slightly down to my waist after, who had then pushed himself a little too close, and actually grinding his... crotch part to the bottom of my entrance in one slow, but visible movement, which took me no longer than seconds to be alarmed, shuddering and blushing as I grasped the point, turned to stare at Eddie with wide eyes _–which must be looking more redder and scarier because of my crying over last night–_ who had already smiled.

_Don't tell me he meant—_

"Oh _yes, Peter_ , you seemed to be already knowing what I meant _by this_. Perhaps you already did know why I said I didn't see you as my friend either. I just… couldn't, you know; and I would be honest about it. I know you've had so many things to ask about me and things, but... I am _, getting impatient, Parker_. I don't think I would be able to hold on my feelings for you without doing anything, Peter. Not when it comes to you; I couldn’t hold myself back in check. _However_ , I will let you one thing that _could, possibly answer_ to your doubts, endless railways of thoughts, for now." Eddie said as he brushed his lower part again, making me blushed and tried not to focus on what Eddie wanted.

"And _that would_ be...?" I asked, which gained a smirk from, with Eddie swiftly enough put a peck over my lips, getting me surprised, but more surprised when at just the same time, Venom took control, with his tongue already on my lips, and sneaking in through my parted lips after _–because of the surprise I was having–_ inserting the huge muscles strongly, deeply, deeper to the point I was pushed back to the wall, eyes scrunched shut.

Venom, being amused and possibly, pleasured, actually pushed his tongue deeper to made me muffled a moan as he let the tip explored my whole entrance, to the back of my throat in a teasing and rough way, and then starting to let the tongue being pushed back and forth, and thrusting it within a good pace after, with him... grinding himself on my body _–like Venom was implying something–_ strongly too, to even made me couldn't really handle my strange feelings and moaning into the muffled state I was having, for around a minute or so, before pulling out with a _'pop'_ while letting bridges of saliva between our mouths as Venom smiled and had his drools all over me, from the inside and to the outside. Making me gasping erratically and tried to return to my normal of breathing, to even trying to adjust to the weird feeling Venom had given to me earlier with his rough... tongue, I found Venom had been smiling, seeing his grin, while letting his tongue lapped on the drool I had over the corner of my lips and gave me one lusty growl.

"And now Eddie had said everything that I wouldn't expect him to the detail, let us jump to the session of our awaited making you to be mine, shall we?"

And that was all Venom said and took as we— I, was, finding myself to be suddenly blacked out from a quick webs straining to my face all over again, giving me another difficulty to breath as... I thought, things were repeating all over again, and me...

_...being helpless and taken into Venom's pace, but with my mind settled down a little, getting glad as I could remembered for one last minute, by what Eddie had said: about him clearing things up between us, but still quite boggled up on what would happen next... and to the depth of the darkness, swallows that i was, rendered unconscious, once again._

※※※


	5. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is now out! Thanks for the kudos everyone, it's really appreciated and I feel very motivated on checking the whole chapter, and here we go! Totally--and entirely mature scene, so feel free to either skip or enjoy the whole read!! ;D
> 
> Venom/Spidey Forever!!
> 
> ...And oh, not to worry, there are still more chapters ahead. It's not the end yet. <3 ;D

_Trust me, waking up into one position where you feel your body stretched up here and there was truly disastrous, and beyond the explanation of hurting._

Especially when you woke up to see… on how both of your legs were already bent to a part where you could see your own shaft, hanging just within the eyesight’s range, being naked on the top of the mattress… feeling your ass being brushed by the cold air, and how the legs were feeling like it was totally being stretched to the point I felt a little hurting from the awkward position. Feeling the body was getting to be too flexible up to the point it was about to roll backwards, too _–though it wasn’t really rolled to the backwards because something holding the body in check–_ but stopped and pulled back to straighten and balanced, when… those black Symbiote strings moving quickly from your neck to slither down the body and to the entire area before heading up to your legs, dispersing into thin strings, before gripping themselves on the ankle and tightening themselves like one cuff.

One strong movement that made a hiss escaped from the throat loudly, and sending the body into a break of shuddering when all of the Symbiote connected through with the rest that had been dangling over the ceilings, turning it into one massive black web liquids like one… nest, or lair, as being seen clearly. Turning the focus down again, the Symbiote wasn’t actually just staying in one place like a cuff or even over the ceilings like nestles of something, as there were… even letting some slithering over my skin like an elastic snake that made the shuddering getting evenly through and through, sending reverberations down to the body and sensitize the part it had slithered to, whenever it moved to either up or down, leaving trails of black webs in its wake.

That had been happening for the lingering minutes I couldn’t really comprehend on what the hell was going on until I realized it was Venom’s doing, with the black creature looking down on me with a set of sharp teeth that had been showing and widening into one grin, all that came down to me _–to the depth of my mind, included, like I was just realizing it–_ when I had just regaining consciousness after what Venom had done for what maybe… an hour or even longer; with him possibly wanting to try to do things to me while I was deemed the most defenseless from.

_What a greeting and shower of love right after I was just opening my eyes too, I thought._

Not to be forgotten, with the ass being entirely visible and vulnerable, especially when Venom had moved down from standing to… lean down and growled from the view _–or at least that was how I was listening to his sound, that filled with lust–_ letting his clawed hands squeezed my arse strongly enough to made me throw my head backwards and shuddered with another gasp, I thought I was totally getting on what was going on, to the point on what would be going on, while grasping a shuffling sound, listening to the Symbiote that had closed in, and staying in between my widely spread legs, flitting his long tongue in the air.

“Good _morning to you, Spider_. Had I never thought you _were so weak_ , that you were immediately blacked out when I was just about to do things up to you. But thanks to you being a humane, and having Spider suit with strange abilities—I could just take my chances to rip your body off of you, and enjoy the _very time_ I was given now.” Venom purred softly using his brash tone whilst letting his clawed hands had then moved to grasp my thighs, stroking it up and down softly while sending me with a hitched gasp, from time to time, seeing on how Venom were observing the position I was having, being pleased from.

_He meant he was enjoying me being in his grasp and not having any single clothes left by but… being naked, under his touches._

Huffing a little when Venom had done nothing afterwards _–knowing what the Symbiote meant by the given words he had uttered too–_ but merely looking and flitting the long tongue of his, I squinted and stuttered.

“I—it, it is because of you shooting those black webs to me ever since, taking my breath out and getting me fainted twice- but whatever. So, care to tell me what would you be doing after this? I know earlier Eddie—Eddie, he- he… kiss-kissed me, so…” I gulped and blushed a little when recalling the just moment the older man gave me a quick peck, and grinding his body on mine, which possibly having connection with what Venom had been doing right now; even knowing it, I thought it would be much better if I still asked for a clarification out of Venom, trying to listen to his answer, at the very least, so I might just knew things much better, and not me assuming things the way they were.

_Venom, listening to what I’ve been saying, grinned and let his rough tongue actually reached my legs, sloppily licking it up as he leaned down a little closer to my shaft, staying there, and made me blushed evenly as I thought he was going to do things instead of—_

“ _Spideeeeerrrrrr_ , I know you’re _notttt_ that dense. I know you’re smart enough to had a brain that could even think of escaping yourself from me this afternoon. And surely that include what would be happening now, wouldn’t it? Or would you rather had Eddie talked everything to you? Including this?” Venom asked as he let his tongue draped over into my shaft in no time, letting the rough surface wrapped around it as it moved up and down roughly enough, sending me trembles and having my throat escaping moans from time to time, and whenever it had moved, and with its tip brushing my own shafts’ tip.

“N-no—! I don’t want— _to, ahh!”_ I couldn’t finish my own words as I elicited a moan straight after _–even though I wanted to stop it, too, but couldn’t help to be to the irresistible feelings I’ve had over my already erect shaft–_ and trying to trash around from the strange feelings that felt… quite addicting to the whole of my body _–strangely enough–_ but stopped when Venom gripped both of his clawed hands over my legs to let me stay over the place, unmoving but having my chest spasm, gasping and moaning from the strange movement of his tongue, lapping and moving up and down like a glue, and too… slick with drools it made a squelchy sound afterwards.

“It—It felt too strange, _ah, ahh_. What are you even trying to do— _Venom!!”_ I screamed Venom’s name with a high pitched voice when the tip of tongue actually moved to my tip, probing the hole softly, up and down, and slightly squeezing the way from time to time I was just… couldn’t help but arching my back, wanting to feel more, instead of trying to stop Venom and his advances.

_It feels… weird! I mean, it’s not like how Venom was supposedly do things, but… this!_

My thoughts snapped out into pieces when Venom actually moved his rough tongue up and down again, to let the slick sound coming out from to time, and how I felt my entrance too, was being soaked by the drools he was having, eyes fluttered open and shut when I couldn’t help moaning into the tongue’s rough _–but pleasure-able movement on my shaft’s skin, weirdly–_ stroke, playful tip sticking in to the tip sometimes before lapping it up quick, and doing it all over, all over in a quick, observant, and careful movement; and how I could just see the movement, what Venom’s doing, real clear and visible in front of my two eyes, my mind felt maddened from.

I didn’t know how many minutes had passed with Venom doing that as his clawed hands were sometimes stroking my inner thighs _–like I thought it was Eddie’s doing to soothe me down and or to lessen my scared feelings, which I didn’t have, just being a little bit aware on what Venom did up until this point–_ but when Venom growled softly to see how I reacted with more moans, back arched to my mind having a loss of control already, the black creature immediately pull the sack of my shaft strongly enough to made me screamed from, like he knew my reaction well over the back of his palm, getting me wanting to trash around again _–from the odd budding pleasure–_ and actually jerked myself up high to had whites on my sight for not even longer than seconds Venom was keeping his pulling over my sack and furiously lapping up and down over my already swollen shaft.

Screaming my loud moans when I felt like it was the peak of my time, I scrunched shut my eyes as hot, sticky seeds had for not long spurted out strongly from the tip _–as I felt it strongly, with my blood gone south and the feeling was going out along–_ with Venom actually lapping it up with the tip of his tongue at the same time, and keeping to stroke and milked me dry for the few moments I kept releasing it after, eyes blinked open as I saw how I came real close, and blushing evenly. And seeing how some gotten into my stomach and dribbling down, to my thighs, and getting me real messy from. Some were even mixed up with Venom’s drools to made my own cum mixed into one thick liquid, which was seen by me before having myself falling down on the mattress, though halted by the Symbiote’s still cuffed over my ankles, and down to my thighs, as I saw it then.

Gulping air after air, I blinked for few times, before looking at Venom, who had apparently pleased as I came, and kept his tongue on my shaft, licking the rest of my cum like it was so precious.

“Come on… stop lick-licking that, _it’s dirty_ —“, and my entire words were stopped when Venom had already growled in disagreement, making me winced slightly from.

“ _Nothing is dirty_.” Wall all Venom tutted as he kept licking it after, with me still having the rest of my cum coming out little by little, seeing Venom drank it up like he was… hungry, giving me shudders as the rough surface moved a little up and down on my shaft and to my base, sending me strange vibes.

And the hunger of Venom’s had been seen and totally visible when the black creature pulled back along with his long tongue that had been flitting near my legs _–like a serpent, or him sensing me up, taking up the atmosphere, or anything like that tongue could possibly do and sensed–_ eyeing me for a moment that felt like ages, before sending a huff and growls loudly to my face, which was getting me confused for a splitting second, as he had for no long… telling me a strange, strange command.

“Now, Spider, get on your back and up on both of your hands and knees.” Venom said, with a low tone, expression getting unreadable, somehow.

_Wait, what? He-Venom, told me to get on my back and both of my hands and knees…? Was he crazy, or something? I was being tied and just came and he—_

Blinking from the strange command, I immediately spoke my quick mind, even faster than what my thinking should be even getting on the back of my head, being unfinished, and how I had already starting to mutter, speaking with a quick tone over the Symbiote that had been looking impatient, eyes squinted down almost to the entirety as it looked almost like slits of two big pupils, and was getting evenly when he had been starting to listen to me, showing his sharp sets of teeth.

“No- _wait,_ what? No, no, _no, no, Venom!_ I know you’re telling me to do what you want- and _you tell_ me to get on my hands and knees, when I thought you knew my position was being all strung from your Symbiote—“

And that was all I could muttered before Venom flipped me back from my position, letting the Symbiote over the wall loosening their grip to made sure I face the mattress down with a huff and gasp into the soft feeling of the bed, pushing my back down strongly to made me yelped next, and hunched my back a little when the Symbiote’s part over the ceilings had been reaching to cuff both of my ankles and wrist strongly, tightening and pulling it up a little to made me hissed and totally into a position of me having to be on my hands and knees from _–or at least that was how it looked like, with me trying to keep up with the Symbiote’s desires at the same time, or else I would get sprains and splinters as I moved my body up a little from being sprawled messily over Venom’s doing, to the point of feeling the drools and everything wetted the mattress below, too–_ within seconds I was given, and that was not stopping there: just getting evenly when one string of the Symbiote had come down to follow, slithering around my neck for a moment before heading up to my face with a small gesture of brushing, a little.

_The one movement that made alarmed me a little, as I didn’t know what it was doing there and why—_

“You’d better be preparing yourself _after this, Spider_. Because of you, delaying too much of my time on the outside while trying to get you to be mine—ours, I thought I would just made some play with you.” Venom chuckled a little at the end of his sentence, which set my mind to be on total panic to realize on what he was even saying.

 _‘A play’_ , Venom said, and my mind immediately went into alarming state as I tried to look at Venom through, but stopped when the slithering Symbiote came to wrap around my neck, sending me up in a shudder and tremble, especially when I felt it was… dripping, a little.

“A… play…?” I asked softly _–hoping Venom wouldn’t hear it, however, he did–_ and gaining his almost immediate response as I felt the Symbiote leaned down on my back, hovering and pressing my lithe body _–compared to his, anyway–_ strongly enough to press me almost down on the mattress _–because of the position the Symbiote was making me, which I thought I couldn’t really hold–_ and totally down to the comfortable mattress when Venom pressed himself harder, taking on how I couldn’t really withstood his strength, let alone it wasn’t already me with on either my hands or knees, but being pinned down, as the black creature had been grinding himself to me afterwards—or his huge bulge under, as I felt it the same second he let his tongue brushed one part of my shoulder.

“Yes, a _play. Of. Punishment_.”

 Was all I could really recall within my body sense, before the collar like Symbiote on my neck dripped a part of it down, and planted on the inside of my neck strongly to made me screamed, eyes scrunched shut when I… actually feeling the repeat of the part where the Symbiote almost ripped me out of my soul and as one Spiderman, but this time— _differently!_

Clawing my fingers down on the mattress, I couldn’t really comprehend or taking up the corrupting Symbiote as it was sending reverberations through my body, from one, two, to even lasting three or even further, I didn’t know, but getting stronger at each waves it had been sending to, making me actually shuddered and trembled, especially when Venom had his tongue moved down to my back roughly, pretending like he was trying to soothe me down from; which in fact, not.

“Ve— _Venom!_ ” I pleaded as I felt the reverberations were getting stronger, feeling like it was fighting against my urge of Spider, and how my spider sense was screaming to escape from corruption _–and the possible ways it could just do from one drip–_ and totally listening to how it was already screaming ever since but I couldn’t run, and now getting… worse, as I didn’t know but going to probably lose myself in the middle of Venom’s doing.

“ _Don’t worry_ , Spider. It is just taking as long as I wanted it to be. If you’re behaving while you’re undergoing your punishment, at least _within our play_ , I will take it out from you, in no time.” Venom grinned when he leaned closer to the side of my face, licking my cheeks roughly to made me winced, especially listening to what he’d just said about: to not worry, and behaving.

_Certainly, that would be one of the thing I wouldn’t believe: Venom never did promise things, and let alone telling me to behaving and all, with guarantee of releasing his Symbiote; that would just never happen, alright. The creature was questionable, enigmatic, and weird enough I couldn’t just believe him at the same second he would be uttering nice things! There must be things going on the back of his head that he would said something like that._

“And I am promising you, I tell you. May you not know, but the Symbiote over your neck tells me everything of what you’re thinking, _Peter, Parker_.” Venom growled harshly after with a disgraceful expression, letting the tip of his tongue swiped across my face and to my lips, probing for a quick entrance, which taking me by a surprise when it suddenly moved on my inside to be met with my tongue _–even when I didn’t give it permission to–_ swirling across to made my breathing jagged while feeling weird over my neck all the same _–there was certain hurting feelings, surely, but there were also something weird coming on and off I couldn’t just concentrate on what on earth I was feeling, but probably Venom’s Symbiote parts doing the things like how he wanted it to be, maybe–_ before gasping out when Venom pulled it up in a quick way to made a quick ‘pop’ sound, again, letting me actually staring at the creature.

Venom snorted and let a haughty laugh as I winced a little when the Symbiote parts over my neck letting a strange vibe, one that made me felt hurt… and odd!

“You _know, Spider_ , if I didn’t do these things to you, you wouldn’t even know how it feels to wait, how painful it was to make you understand our intention for these two days, with us, even trying to wait for you for the whole night long.” Venom said with a huff, one hand actually grabbed my crotch strongly enough, letting me hitched a gasp and moan all the same, to even hunch my body down, to met the strong hand of Venom’s, strangely; even when I was supposedly not going to lean into the touch too.

“But— _but_ , Venom, I didn’t even know you were— _Ahh!_ ” I screamed when the Symbiote sent a strange wave again to me from my neck and to my body below, affecting my body like one virus _–and spreading faster than I ever thought–_ to made me actually thrust my _–quite strangely–_ already so erect shaft into Venom’s hand, which gotten a complimentary hum from Venom, who also stroked the shaft softly whenever I thrust myself down to reach up into his hand, feeling and seeking pleasuring feelings from.

_And by the time—I thought I- I, was being strange, now quite loving and seeking on how the feeling of the touch of Venom’s were, and reacting quite oddly, even though I shouldn’t be already erect too…!_

The black creature, however, as I looked and stole a glance when he lax his hands and loosening it a little as I thrust once, twice after, merely grinned and didn’t comply to help stroking my shaft; like he knew what I was thinking, which I thought he knew, and he stayed like that, with an only grin I thought being so messed up. Seeing how the Symbiote didn’t want to help me out or feeling myself keeping to thrust myself into his hand afterwards, trying to search for the pleasuring frictions as I moved myself down and up within a tempo _–and possibly by what Venom’s Symbiote doing to me, I reacted like that–_ as I gasped and moaned, over and over, to even call Venom’s name like a chant from time to time, until it was about me having to almost cum again.

Venom, seeing how my reaction changed as I kept thrusting myself into his loose hands, actually let one of his other Symbiote coming out from his hand and slithered around the base of my shaft before tying and squeezing it up strongly _–like the collar on my neck earlier–_ cutting off my entire pleasure source and the only way I could ejaculate hard, making me gasped and hitched a moan at the same time, eventually turning to look at Venom with pleading eyes after, who had his tongue licked on the back of my skin roughly and sending his drools down on my skin, grinning in victory.

“Ve… _nom!_ ” I gasped out his name with a small thrust of my body down to his hand again, trying to found another friction coming up from, but to no avail as my base was being tied up, feeling on how my shaft was in the slightest bit hurting instead, because of the state I was having, with Venom’s Symbiote parts being totally keen and not going to let me had my way.

“ _Patieeence, Spideer_. Have you never know patience, _then I will teach you_. Or you wouldn’t ever know or learn how patient I was while waiting for you to register on what I was feeling, that lasted for days until today, where I will teach you obedience.” Venom said, as he had then, suddenly turning to roughly stroking my shaft up and down in a tied up state, where I couldn’t help but moaning and screaming from all the frictions, eyes tearing up a little as I felt I couldn’t came or release myself from, not to mention about the Symbiote on my neck making me feeling all weird.

“But… _Venom!_ ” I managed to stutter with my eyes feeling bleary, striving to come afterwards and feeling my shaft swollen and hurting for the denied access of releasing, hands and ankles all tied, frustrated from the condition enough to get the Symbiote laughing at.

“No, _buts, Peeeterr_. Learn to be patient and you will be rewarded, as one good boy.” Venom tutted again as he stroked my shaft even stronger than ever to made me moaned and screamed afterwards, sniffing a little as I couldn’t control myself but keeping to thrust and thrust, involuntarily _–because the Symbiote part made and turn me to!–_ for few seconds after, actually getting me hitting the point of frustration as I tried to trash around again, letting snarl out.

Though Venom knew me well enough as he shushed me in no time, with his claw digging on the tip of my shaft again, pulling the sack up and down, from strong to soft, managing to made me moaned and actually leaning in to his lovely touch, messing my mind up and replacing it with pleasure even when I felt I wanted to cum, so hard- _so hard!! I hoped the Symbiote would already let go of this play, already, being patient and all, as I couldn’t help but—_

_I want to release, I want to cum, I wanted to!_

_Not this denying—or play of denying pleasure or obedience!_

“Then tell me that _you belong to me_ , Spider.” Venom said to me like he was answering my prayers _–and the other way out if I wanted to cum–_ letting me actually parted my lips, eyes went wide when Venom came to settle his head on the nook and cranny of my neck, eyeing me up with the tongue that had came down to reach my cheeks again, slobbering me up as he swiped the tears out of my skin in no time.

_No—no way! No way, no way, he didn’t mean to… as me, right? I knew I wanted to cum, but if I said that word, then I would be his! Not to mention, did he- do this because he knew it was the right time, or something? I was sure I wanted to cum, and no matter how pleasurable it was to get the best of my head too, I just can’t…!_

“Then you wouldn’t cum. I won’t release that Symbiote on you. I told you I would release it if you’re behaving within our play, don’t you remember? Behaving means to become _a good boy, Spider_. Tell me that you belonged to us, and you’re going to be mine.” Venom said with a low growl, actually making me gasped and moaned again as he dug his claw deeper to my shaft _–and how the gesture surely wanted to made me cum so hard, and should already be, if it wasn’t because of his Symbiote being cruel and tying me up to cut my only source of ejaculation!–_ like he wanted me to react exactly to what he had just said, and getting the best of me for the lingering moment after _–with him keeping on to do that–_ since I was totally desperate and frustrated to came.

_Though I came to say different things, instead._

“N-no! I don’t want to… _ahhh!_ I- I didn’t belong to anybody, or even you—and that doesn’t mean—I… _Ahhhh!_ ” I kept moaning afterwards, gasping and actually tearing myself up when the pleasurable feeling was still there, but couldn’t even came, release, and not even a single drip coming out, and Venom actually did smirked, from what I thought… my answer.

“Your choice, _then, Spider_. If you changed your mind, however, you’re still welcomed.”

Was all he said before he turned to stroke me even rougher than ever _–but pleasure intended, and totally the top notch–_ making me a moaning mess and screaming my heads off _–with the Symbiote part in me getting even more reverberating than ever–_ to even pacing myself up with Venom’s touches, but frustrated of the condition, until it hit the point I couldn’t even comprehend my body and what I was feeling anymore by couldn’t coming when I felt I had shuddered and jerked up to release, but without nothing coming out, and giving up, after what felt like seconds it was futile of me fighting against...

_…Venom, who had the control here._

“N—no! No, no, no! _No,_ wait, Venom _! Venom!_ ” I stuttered and begged to the Symbiote who only seemed to decrease the pace of his stroking to me as I called him up _–seeming to knew what I was calling him for–_ before grinning himself, letting the long tongue flitted for a moment, lapping it down to my shoulder, and down to my nubs in a teasing way to made me shuddered slightly from, and getting quite evenly when the tip of his tongue brushed the nubs like a drill, before swiping it up away from, to made me moaned and gasped, shuddering all the same.

“ _Yes,_ Spider?” Venom asked teasingly with his low, reverberating sound.

_Don’t give me that seeming to be amused face when you knew what I was thinking, you idiot._

I glared up to the large Symbiote who only smiled as I had the thought, giving me an access of full view by his sharp teeth that was looking more than ready to bit me off, or even doing something worse by. Gulping my saliva and taking in a full amount of air, I had then started, with a slow, but sure tone.

“I… I… am…” I said, taking in a breather first, as I had the thing going on the inside of my mind for a moment, before thinking that it would be better if I said things that wouldn’t sound like I belong to Venom only, but… also reciprocating Eddie’s peck and what he possibly meant, all along with Venom, the same for the both.

“ _’I am’_ what, Spider?” Venom grinned.

“I—I am, belong to both of you. Both of you and Eddie. And let me cum already— _Ven—Ahhh!_ ” I screamed when I haven’t finished my words, as Venom had already released both of his Symbiote he had over my neck, and next on my crotch’s base as well, stroking my shaft quickly up and down like a mad movement of piston, and certainly, letting me cum greatly when Venom had bitten his sharp teeth and sunk it deep into my flesh, which made me screamed, both from pleasure and pain, and releasing a heavy amount, from one shot, two shot, and lastly, third, where I thought I had made a mess on the mattress below and to my stomach as I blanked out after, feeling my body becoming limp on the mattress afterwards, with me trying to gather my air back, and regaining my total consciousness.

And that, to include Venom who had already hovered on the back of my body _–as I saw his shadow looming after me–_ pulling me up after the seconds I didn’t even gather my breath correctly, and flipped me on the mattress, quite limply, along with the Symbiote over the ceilings loosening their grip on both of my wrists and ankles alike. However, the flip surprised me enough, not because of anything like the flip or quite a rough treatment when I had just came too, but when  I saw Eddie’s face was already there, being visible with both of his eyes gleamed with haze and lust, staring down on me fondly. Not to be forgotten, too, he was suddenly already pouncing himself on me, kissing my lips in one messy, tangled, and wet kisses for the lingering moments, of passions and the time we had shared together.

_With me even saying I belonged to him, too… well, I must be screwed up in my head to wanted to come, by saying that, endearingly, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to do it with him; I do. And I wanted to say that, but I didn’t know when would be the perfect time, even when I had just… found my feelings after what Eddie had said to me, too, and probably now, where… I could have just the time to myself, without Venom’s interruption or adding thoughts to my head._

_Not because I was taken in the atmosphere, affected by Venom’s doing, his planting of Symbiote—no, none of it. If I wanted to push the two away, too, I think I could ever since, not letting myself to be taken and caught in their webs from the bus, and yet I didn’t. Because I knew Eddie was there, too, and I was… well, somewhat striving to know what he wanted out from me, and why he was doing the most dangerous things that could involve cops, and eventually knowing the whole reasons, now… as I could find myself. Even when Venom took me, I didn’t fight much but merely wanting to run, not because of anything like I was scared, no. It was just… me being, quite shocked, I guess, after what I thought Eddie didn’t think of me as his friend… but now…_

“You _loved me_.” Was all Eddie said in a slow, slow muttering that made me smile, quite wearily from, but looking up to the older man next, who had smiled softly as I focused my eyes on him, finding the pair of his eyes looked so lovely, somehow… with small gleams coming to reflect on the surface.

“I guess…? I-I, well, didn’t know what to answer with that correctly yet, Eddie, but… I thought, you, too, haven’t said anything to me ever since; so it is all fair, with me just saying that part. All I did knew I never hate you. But I saw you as friends, at first, yes. And you’d never. By that, did you mean, ever since ages ago… who on earth knew how long, _you’re already_ …?” I trailed off in silence and arched my eyebrows tiredly, eyeing the older man who had his cheeks flushed a little from as I asked him up, but nodding slowly.

“I _do_. I saw you as someone important, and I want to cherish you dearly, Peter. At least… after the incident where I thought I had developed the strange affection for you, and couldn’t help and won’t deny it any further. And to become real stupid to be even drunk for your sake… Hahaha. That too, includes Venom.” Eddie said as he leaned in to give me another peck over my cheeks, which gaining a smile from, blinking softly to Eddie who stayed leaned over still, giving butterfly kisses as he stayed there.

“And that explains why Venom said _he wanted me_ … right? And not to be forgotten, with him wanting me to say I belonged to you two. How surprising, really. Though it doesn’t feel bad, to be belonged… to you two, now I’ve said it, too, at least, _that was how_ I find…?” I said with a mere chuckle, gaining a slow shake of head from Eddie, with the older man being happy and totally overjoyed, at least that was how his expression was looking like.

“It doesn’t and shouldn’t be, Peter. And you’re just all correct; about Venom. Though he didn’t pretty much say something important earlier too, ever since, and it would be something: which I could really and wanted to say right now…” Eddie paused a little, before grinding himself down to reach the bottom of my body, and to my entrance, as I felt something hard poking right on my entrance, turning my focus up as I gasped, eyeing Eddie with a small blush from.

“…that I really am _hungry for you and desiring you so bad_ , _Peter, I don’t think I could keep up with our conversation any longer…_ ” Eddie ended with a small voice, low toned that filled with lusts, before having to see his face dispersed and changed into Venom’s face again, which had his tongue already licked my face all over, and feeling the whole Symbiote on my ankles and legs were active, once again to grip me hard, giving me a notice that the things that would be happening next would be… of course, the mating- or _making love session_.

Gulping in anticipation, as I eyes Venom who had his drools dripping down to my face like he was truly, truly hungry _–like Eddie said, with both of them being hungry–_ I gasped a little when Venom kissed me with his tongue again, swiping the tongue up before moving down softly, reaching down to where I thought… Venom was going to be.

“Relax yourself, _Spider_.”

Was all Venom said before he started on moving his tongue to reach the downside of my body, and blathering the rough surface all over to my entrance and to my thighs sometimes, giving me a total visible observation that Venom would surely prepare me, by using his… tongue, I thought. Or even something else—with my thought immediately interrupted when Venom had already insert the long, thick, pulsing muscles to the inside of my body in no time, gaining my moans and gasps, to even trembling from, especially when it moved to the inside slowly like a travelling snake, pulsing and rubbing to every spot it could find. And it actually made me screamed a little when Venom had accidentally brushed the tip of his tongue to my sweet spot I thought, making me shuddered and trembled to even wriggle myself from, but to no avail, as Venom had grinned; probably planning something.

True enough, as Venom seen how I reacted, he immediately flicked the tip of his tongue to the same part of my body again, before starting to spread the inside of my body with a small pulling out, and pushing in, from slow tempo, to a little faster in pace, and actually getting faster and faster as I kept moaning and having my body spasm, trembled whenever it came to the inside in a rough movement, but being sweet and observant as it kept brushing my sweet spot, over and over, with either a flit, a brush, or a teasing flick over my inside, that couldn’t help but made me erect in no time again, with the tip already leaking a bit of the seeds, overflowing to the bottom and reaching up the sack.

“You’re truly _enjoying_ this, Spider.” Venom chuckled for one last time, before pulling out his tongue roughly to made me gasped and trembled, my entrance felt a little bit at loss from as the hot, thick, and slimy muscle went out from, dangling to the side of Venom’s sharp teeth with drools.

And I thought when Venom pulled out, too, I couldn’t help but listening in to the squelching sound of his drools and saliva alike, probably mixed and becoming one with the cum I was having ever since…

“Now, Spider. Spread your knees.” Was what venom said before I snapped up, actually taking me by a surprise when Venom’s Symbiote had already worked for him quickly enough, as it pulled my legs apart to the top and made it as wide as it could be before taking in my attention, letting me be embarrassed at the position I found to be totally… vulnerable, with a view that must be…

_…unsightly. Or unearthly seductive, in Venom’s eyes._

Gulping my saliva, I immediately averted my eyes when I knew Venom was seeing the sighting in front of his eyes, actually growling and chuckling as he pulled my waist down roughly to meet his large, thick and long shaft that must’ve been waiting for who knew how long, already… to be so ready to pump itself into me. At least, that was how I felt and gasped when the huge shaft pulsed a little on my entrance, with Venom trying to position himself; even when I expected him to be not going to think forward and ram himself too.

_I guess Eddie must was the one behind, who made him to think about this… and getting to be totally unlike Venom, if anything._

_Though, I take those sentences back._

Venom wasn’t unlike him stuff, which in fact he was truly like himself, especially when he suddenly pushed himself roughly enough to made me screamed and tensing up from the single thrust Venom had done, making my body felt like it was being impacted by something hard and hurting enough as one thrust he had made _–to even slapped my skin strongly as he pushed himself deep into me–_ to the point of filling me up to what I thought to the hilt and almost to my stomach, as I couldn’t help but gasping a little from time to time. Especially when I felt intrusion—of Venom’s shaft penetrating itself into mine- my body, moving slowly an inch by and inch as I saw the alien growled a little when he could get in, but perhaps a little too tight for him to adjust that he made a loud sound after.

“ _Relax,_ Spider!” Venom growled as he smacked my arse strongly after, which made me couldn’t help but yelped, and trying to relax as much as I could, but tensing quite up when Venom started to move a little forward and backwards, stretching my inside to fit him exactly _–with that humongous size I felt like I could just die from–_ as I gritted my teeth, eyeing on how the thing was too huge, and totally going to rip me out if I wasn’t prepared by his tongue, earlier!

“Venom—!“

I called the alien’s name a little, as Venom had then growled again, before pulling back a little _–to either adjust himself a little, or feeling it was too tense, not so adjusted to my inside, I wasn’t sure–_ before having him had then pounding and slapping himself to the inside of me again strongly in no time, with his huge shaft already planted straight to my inside almost to reach my stomach up, and actually stopping after, with a hissing sound; of what I thought Venom having pleasure. Flitting his tongue up again, Venom had then looking down at me fondly as I tried to adjust to the huge size _–or struggled, I wasn’t sure–_ and trying my best to loosen up to made sure I wouldn’t be smacked, and listening to the chuckle Venom had made for not long.

“Lucky that Eddie told me earlier to be gentle with you. If he said nothing, I would make sure I will just _ram to your inside, Spider_ , and made you one moaning mess, without mercy. _Fuck you_ out of your soul and your stamina, if you’d like to hear it.” Venom growled lowly after, making me shuddered as I heard what Venom had truly meant _–and his desire, being so visible in his tone and what he’d just said–_ and gasped slowly, eyes fluttered open and close with Venom’s still being inside me, feeling it pulsing, and truly hot… in a sense.

“Eddie wouldn’t like it, if you ram yourself into me, I meant.” Was all I could mutter for a moment I was taking in breather and letting my body felt the pulse, still, while looking at how Venom grinned.

“Oh, he _will like it_. Even now, he likes how you felt, to include me. You’re such a hot, wet, slippery and sexy little spider on the inside, Peter Parker. Even now, we couldn’t help but still mesmerized on how you’ve said you’ve belonged to us. _My Spider. Our Spider_.” Venom said with a slow, deep and lusty sound to me, making me blushed a little to the description he’d made, and how I yelped when Venom had starting to move himself a little from, thrusting a little and pulling back after.

“Venom—I haven’t—“

“—If you could already talk in a slow and gaining your breath, Spider, then you’re more than ready to go on. Now, _be a moaning mess_ , for me!” Was what Venom said before he pulled like a quick piston and ramming to the inside of me strongly, to even made me moaned as he slapped his skin roughly, and keeping on doing that, for what I felt like minutes.

Though, the latter minutes kept going with Venom increasing the pace, letting the sound of our joining reverberated through the room, and how I found what Venom said was becoming true as I kept on moaning whenever Venom had intentionally brushed the inside of my body—my sweet spot, and aiming for that, stronger and stronger, with each careful and observant thrust. I wasn’t sure on how long our joining lasted, but for what I recalled correctly, when Venom had happened to pull my legs and pushed it as he kept on ramming himself like a monstrous piston, with his own seeds leaking through my inside and how my own shaft wasn’t that different, I thought when he flitted his tongue to reach my shaft and stroked it in one rough movement, and actually used the tip of his tongue to probe on the tip’s slit, I couldn’t really hold myself from screaming, and actually came again, with actually stronger in ejaculation as I arched myself high, with Venom was doing the same, but him thrusting me over and over like I was becoming his punching bag sort, and me releasing all of my seeds in a messed up way, spurting and spurting over to mess Venom’s body and onto mine, down to the thighs and to the mattress too.

“Not to forget, now that you’ve came Peter, I still haven’t cumming yet. Don’t even _try to relax, Spider_ … as I would make sure you’ll be _pregnant with my seeds_ , right… _after this_!” Venom growled as he flitted his tongue to my thighs after, hissing and sending drools and saliva alike to my face, letting me shuddered as I felt Venom’s hands starting to grip my thighs strongly; given he would show what would possibly came after this.

And that didn’t stop there, as Venom had still didn’t came and he growled _–as he had said exactly about the fact, and I listened to–_ actually pushing himself into me deeper and deeper to my inside with his strength after, to the point I felt like I was going to be pressed to be even crushed under his strength and the strong pinning he had with me moaning again, and again, especially when he started to thrust his huge shaft deeper to my hilt, intentionally hitting it and growled, that lasted for longer than I could count as I kept gasping, trying to adjust to the turn Venom had took to came; which was disastrous, long, and totally unbelievable.

However, It took Venom no longer than seconds as he kept on that strong and unbelievable strength on me, as he actually rammed for one last strong time, and letting his shaft stayed over on the inside for few seconds, glued up to the hilt, pulsing for one moment before releasing all of his hot seeds into mine strongly enough to be felt like it was a strong faucet, as it kept on spurting and spurting, filling me in to the brim, and to be even leaking out as well, which made me shuddered and trembling all the same; from both of his seeds, and strong flow I had felt over my stomach, or at least that was how I felt it.

And his strong release, was affecting me too, as I had jerked my body and released for the fourth time for the day with a moan, joining the mess Venom had made over my body and to the outside with a leak, with more messy cum all over, and how we were decorated with a mess of saliva, drools, cum, and everything that should be... probably having to need the two of us to actually had a good bath later, if Eddie was going to suggest it up to me.

I, too, didn’t know how long did Venom still had his shaft on the inside of my body as he growled again after, letting his shaft feeling like it pulsated still, not going to remove it like he had his lock over my body, with me… still feeling his endless seeds showering into me _–since it made sense, that Venom had his erection way longer than mine–_ afterwards, to the point I was filled up to the max, like being pregnant, from Venom’s impregnation _–with him showering his love, affection, although in a bed mode, and just like what he’d said with a growl to me earlier, pregnant with his seed, exactly–_ as I couldn’t really recall, anymore, but finding myself to be already so exhausted and blacked out for no long afterwards, uncaring as my eyes shut off from…

_…But taking a note and recalling there was a soft gesture of swiping my bangs a little from, with a sentences that felt like endless lullaby of…_

“…Love you, Peter.”

※※※


	6. Sweet Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is now out!! Thanks for the bookmarks, the kudos and the loves, everyone! I know this is a long chapter, buy hey, glad to hear if you're enjoying the ride! Also, there would be next few bonus chapter ahead, so make sure to stay tune! More one shot being written, too, if that would answer your curiosity!
> 
> And ahem, thanks for reading and enjoy the two dorks in love, and this is not the end, yet!! ;D

The next morning, or what I’d found was morning, at least, because I woke up to a smell of coffee, a waft of soap and refreshing air, I stirred up on my wake, eyes slowly blinking from, being awake to the familiar atmosphere. One, two, three, and few more blinks, before I took in the window over the room had flashed a bright, warm light from, I smiled. I certainly knew it was morning, like how my spider senses told me about. Eyeing the ceilings slowly after, I thought for a second I was being like at home, turned out to be not when my mind had just grasped what on earth was happening last night, earning my quick flip of trying to wake up from the mattress, only to be pulled down back when I felt something heavy clinging down on my waist.

Not certain what it was, I had then saw… a hand, a human one, for certain, wrapping against my still covered with blanket _–oddly enough, when I thought I didn’t use blanket last night–_ with it, stronger than ever to made me winced. Until a soft, low, morning tone came to reach behind my ear.

“Good morning, _princess._ ”

Was all it took before I quickly moved my body a little and turned to stare at the man who had already stared down on me fondly, eyes glimmered. Though I reacted quite differently with my blush becoming visible the same second the compliment reached my ear.

“I-I—I am _not a_ princess, nor I liked what you called me, but thank you! I guess- For the morning greetings.” I said, as I swatted the hand away from my waist, and getting Eddie to actually laughed from, actually letting go as he turned to sit up slowly on the mattress after my pout, seeing on how the older man took a glass of coffee up from the bed stand after _–with my eyes followed him and his every gestures–_ and drinking it up slowly.

By the time I saw how solemn, calm, and pretty much like nothing happened, with Eddie seemed to be more… than comfortable, happy, and having those kind of uplifted moods, in the morning where the sun bathed the whole empty room with white lights because of the building being all white in color too _–like it was made to be precisely matching the color–_ I couldn’t help but winced a little, eyes staring up to the older man’s eyes that looked serene when he locked his with mine, especially when he took notice I was looking at him and his expression.

“How come… you could be so calm… _after last night_?” I asked with a slightly hoarse voice over the end, squinting when Eddie leaned down to land a peck over my forehead instead of answering quickly, caressing the side of my cheeks softly.

“ _’How come’_ , you asked, Parker? Of course, because _I know you’re officially mine now_ , and having you over my side, and that was already _how_ I could be so calm, from. Even when I knew your ass and entrance might just as be not calm; in other words hurting, and your arse probably feeling quite worse from.” Eddie grinned and teased me up, which gets the best of me as I blushed, averting my eyes down from the older man and trying to pull the blanket up to my face, but to no avail as Eddie had already chuckled and pull the blanket away strongly, leaving me without any sheet, and getting me—my naked body, becoming totally and entirely visible to the man’s eyes.

And that, made me couldn’t help but blushing further, actually yelping and trying to scoot away, but Eddie’s hand already stopped me _–again–_ especially when it gripped my arm like a vicegrip, getting me actually biting my lower lips after my gasp, losing the amount of strength and my mind to run away, almost instantly; after what had Eddie done.

“Where are you going, Peter? I am quite sure you’re sore all over your body and that was why I was letting you to rest up enough, that I didn’t want to wake you up ever since.” Eddie said with a small, visible irked but teasing tone _–like he knew where I was planning on going, or at least trying to be away–_ from.

“No—no, I—I wanted to go to—“

“—somewhere you’re possibly could _hide_ yourself from me? Surely not. Not to mention, you too, had been made love to, and I’ve known all of your body—every nook and cranny of your side, sensitive and to the most pleasure-able one, you shouldn’t _be totally embarrassed_ , you know? There’s nothing embarrassing around your _boyfriend_ , especially when we’d seen each other’s body and knowing each other’s spot best.” Eddie grinned again as he pulled me back onto the mattress, getting me to duck my head a little as I merely stole a glance up to Eddie afterwards, looking at the man who had arched one of his eyebrows knowingly.

_Or already knowing much about me that he smiled, and looking like that. Such a man—without no filter on what he’d said, just now, with a total description of being naked and stuff— though it was all true, anyway. Also… he mentioned about…_

“I… I-I am, your boyfriend? Am I _… like, seriously_?” I asked softly, which gained Eddie’s surprise at first with a blink, before chuckling again as he ruffled my hair next, eyes glimmered from.

“Of course _you are!_ After your saying, and with my confessions, we were made to be one boyfriend—or what, you wanted to be my wife, already?” Eddie teased again to make me blushed furiously, eventually punching his arm with a soft, weak puff, and getting the older man laughed a little from.

“I thought what we’re doing last night would just be considered as one-nighter… but then again, maybe not- as you confessed to me. So what was it called again? Being made love at? That, too… I’d rather be called as one… _husband_ , if you wanted my opinion.” I muttered softly as I averted my eyes from, pouting a little when Eddie twirled with my hair, before slipping it to the back of my head and chuckled.

“Ask slowly Peter, I will answer one by one without missing a mark or beat. And, yes, _made love_ , making love at. Alright, _my husband_. Prince or everything, as you wished, Peter. What is it, you’ve never even heard about making love before?” Eddie snickered afterwards, making me actually swat his hand away playfully as I moved up from the bed slowly after, to seat myself down, but hurting in the middle as I felt my arse was actually hurting too much, I couldn’t even seat properly without one _‘oww’_ or _‘ouch, hurts a lot’_ from time to time as I tried to at least support myself to get a proper seating without having to involve my ass being hurting too much, inviting a concerned look from Eddie and a quick gesture of him trying to hug me up, too, who happened to be stopped when I shook my head softly, staring at the older man with a wry smile.

_And giving a change of direction of topic, at the time I was given._

“Now I get the chance to speak my mind—or at least the time… care to share on why and when precisely did you start on developing your feelings to me, Eddie? I’m quite sure you too, knew, that I’m _not really officially yours yet_ , as I haven’t said the strong three little words from. Certainly I am sure that even kids on teenager knew what making love, to be made love at, as one vocabulary, like me, in my eighteen.” I smirked a little to the man who seemed to be surprised _–from what I thought, he wasn’t predicting it, about how I came to speak it up to him–_ and stifled a laugh from.

“True enough and surprisingly _, correct_ , Peter, about the teenagers like you. And about that, Peter… do you care, if I would stall our time first? I knew you haven’t had breakfast yet, and oh, if you’re not knowing it, I’ve cleaned your body thoroughly that you might make a check now, you’re all cleaned up, but without clothes. I will lend you mine, so… just wait a sec.” Was all what Eddie said to made me baffled, with him acting like one housewife- taking care of me after what happened last night, and making me recalled most of the things happening with a blush, as I saw Eddie pointing his index finger to made me stay put, eyeing the older man who put his mug of coffee down on the bed stand already, before moving up to reach a wardrobe just across the room, taking several clothes up in no time, before returning and giving it up to me.

I arched my eyebrows as Eddie stood right beside the mattress for the lingering time I merely looked at the clothes.

“I’m sorry, but your clothes were… all torn, from Venom’s doing yesterday, if you’re asking me about where your clothes had gone to, and how you should be keeping up with mine instead; unless you want to go out naked, which would be the worst option available.” Eddie said apologetically with a scratch of the back of his head while he winces a little when I arched my eyebrows, chuckling a little from the information; which I could and already expected from, anyway; with Venom and his ruthless ways.

_It would be even more surprising if I heard about Venom not ripping my clothes up, you know?_

Especially when he had played a punishment part with me yesterday, and doing things roughly… to even last to the impregnate me with his cum; though Eddie seemed to already cleaned me up that I felt a little bit better down there. However, the thought, had made me blushed again as I shook my head quickly afterwards, eyeing the clothes before returning to focus on the older man who had already wore a confused smile from… my reaction.

“Nah, it’s fine. Thanks- but, supposedly this is your clothes, I bet it would be… totally large in size, right? I wonder if it would be too much baggy for me… since I am little in size, and not as muscly or build up like you…” I muttered a little, eyeing the black t-shirt I was having, blinking in confusion over the huge size.

However, Eddie seemed to already knew what I would be saying as he leaned in a little to me after what felt like seconds, getting my attention _–as his shadow loomed down on me when I planted a look over the clothes–_ back, and fluttered my eyes closed when Eddie actually moved to kissed my forehead softly, before pulling back a little with a grin, and ruffling my already messed up hair from.

“It would be, though I’d think it would be looked cute on you, Peter. And I want to say that you will be one day like me, if you want a cheer up words, and to made you feel good—but I guess that would just make you upset, from. Though having to see you upset must be a cute thing, too.” Eddie kissed my forehead again after, before seeing me having my cheeks decorated with red color and averted my eyes quickly from, sending him quick glare from time to time; from what he’d said, and how I found it to be totally unthinkable, and seriously needed not to be heeded, especially the part of cute from being upset, or even his cheering over me going to become like him one day.

_Seriously, no way. I meant- Eddie was Eddie, plus I didn’t want to be all build up like him either. I mean… I’m content with the way I am, and I didn’t want to react to his words, though… cute? I- I am not cute, but being upset and being cute—seriously, this Eddie, seemed to be hitting his head on somewhere, after what happened last night._

_I don’t know why too, when Eddie said this, I felt like he was… like, real nice, compared to what Venom had just done to me… last night._

Though, my reaction _–with being embarrassed and red cheeks–_ immediately gained a chuckle erupting from Eddie’s throat, who immediately patted the back of my body, before trailing it up right to the side of my shoulder which made me winced and yelped from. And the reaction made Eddie face turned to be serious the second I looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows as I saw the older man had then caressed the hurting shoulder still, which… I thought it must be from… Venom’s rough biting…

“I know it must be hurting, Peter. Sorry, but not sorry, as it was being made… as one mark to tell that you belonged to us.” Eddie said with a small wry smile again, before brushing it off for one last time to made me shuddered from, and me understanding the way the teeth marks still felt like having the sharp object being there, eyes blinking softly from, with a little nod.

“It’s fine. I understand what you’re trying to say… or at least trying to decipher what you meant from leaving the marks. Along with your confessions… so it is understandable, even though I felt sore all over, up, down, left and right.” I muttered softly as I moved my muscles a little to gesture the hurting movement to Eddie, which was getting his attention with a small hum, for certain, and getting another strong ruffle over my hair again to made me ducked my head a little from, which gaining a not so amused reaction out from me, feeling like I was being taken like some kid to Eddie.

_Even though I knew he didn’t meant to treat me as one, and I thought… it must just be him showing his affections from._

“Alright, then. If you _said so, Peter_. Not to be taken lightly, too, I will make sure to massage you later, alright? I wanted you to feel much better, first. Also, I am thinking that I will give you my jacket to make sure it wouldn’t be seen by anyone else, especially when you are going to wear my baggy clothes… and not to mention, I would dislike having your skin to be seen by anybody else too; to avoid many questions. And… now, _say,_ what if we go grab a quick breakfast? I knew a good place I’ve frequented nearby, if you’d like. I’m quite sure if you’re going home right now, too, there wouldn’t be your Aunt around, right? And that means no breakfast and surely you’re tired from all of our activities. Partly taking the blame too and if you’d remember about my apology for all what Venom’s did before the day we’re having the call: to had the dine, and replaced by breakfast together, with all the fees are going to be on me.” And that question, however, snapped me at the same second I just truly realized it was morning, and should be the day I should be going—

“Wait! Before that, you mentioned about being morning, no, no way! I had school for today- and what the hell, Eddie, you didn’t—“

“— _Shhh,_ Peter, _Peter-Peter!_ Calm down, it is freaking Saturday, as you might not remember, and I’ll tell you if you had school, already, alright?  Come on now, I know you’re too tired to think about, but… never mind you to be even panicking to get to school, when it is supposedly a day off—and holiday, too.” Eddie trailed off in silence, actually laughing afterwards to make me blushed again, getting all silent and pouting as I merely rolled my eyes from.

_And now I’m really taken in like a kid. Not because of random thing… but being panicky, and him doing things to me I couldn’t really take in the trivial things like days and hours already. Geez, Eddie, thanks, I guess? Plus, returning back, he… Eddie, shown me somewhat of… a jealously, or obsessive impulse, right? By the saying of how… he didn’t want my skin to be seen._

“Geez, thanks for the reminder. Also… being obsessive—possessive of me, now, that you wouldn’t like- well, seeing my skin to be seen by anybody else, _Eddie?_ ” I asked teasingly to the older man who had worn a knowing face from; probably knowing I was being direct on point, and me, didn’t want to return to the topic of how I’ve forgotten the day, but moving up with taking the probably embarrassing part of Eddie, there.

Eddie had then leaned closer to the side of my cheeks, giving me a quick kiss.

“Well now, since you’re already calming down, _my Spider_ , tell me, if you’d like to take a breakfast together with me? With my motorcycle, and… then we’re going to have a long talk about how I came to fell in love with you. And you will be telling _me yours_ in return, how does it sound? Also, it doesn’t sound wrong at all _–if you’re going to tell me being wrong, that was–_ when I was just being protective of my boyfriend: who had just been through a rough night with the man _he loved_ and needed the man to be up into one knight to shield, and help him up.” Eddie asked softly to get me nodding a little with blush _–because of his words, I found to be truly a tease, embarrassing the hell out of me, but true enough, and sensing his protection there, and not going to bring it up after, with me pretending him never bringing that up or he will keep mentioning it–_ after, eyes squinted a little as I saw Eddie was… showing his generosity and kindness, or at least being seen from his gesture and his soft tone.

“I can actually protect and shield myself—but, since you’re saying… it, well… sure thing. A… dinner too, you said, I thought it must be by the night you’re being drunk huh… well, Venom must be reminding you, but… if _you insist, sure?_ I don’t really mind if you’re going to treat this about your apology—but don’t be: as we’re already chill about that, and I’m hungry, anyway, so don’t think too much of it, but just casual breakfast stuff, okay? Don’t be even feeling guilty from, since Venom’s will always be like that, with him already doing things together with you to me, anyway. _And oh_ \- I forgot you had a motorcycle with you, but yeah, alright! It is fine- and possibly fun… but you will be helping me up on the motorcycle, alright? Since I’m all sore, and not sure if I can even walk properly _–without falling down–_ from… what you did. Well, more like… what Venom did and done, now I felt like my muscles were going to be ripping if you’re going… to continue things up. Plus you’ve been offering to yourself, as one boyfriend and said I needed you, and now I’m taking for your words...”

I said quickly with embarrassment, low muttering, with both of my eyes averted slightly to the clothes when I just noticed I talked too much to the part Eddie merely looked at me but with a hint of small amusement in his eyes, as I was having and trying to immediately pull the perfume and Eddie-scented like clothes up on the top of my head _–to distract me a little from Eddie’s observant, but knowing eyes as I stole glance, or even me bringing things up, which could just be taken as implication of what Eddie might be thinking of doing again, and thankfully didn’t happened, though–_ which was helped almost immediately by Eddie, who had already seated himself up on the bed, just right beside me, and pulling my clothes up in a gentle manner; which was the total reverse of Venom, and him being there making me felt in the slightest bit the man was loving me to the core, that he did lovely things to me.

Thanking slightly to Eddie’s doing with a small mutter of _‘thanks’_ , Eddie merely smiled gently and nuzzled his head up to my side, saying something small with, _‘sure thing, baby, all for you, in my deepest gratitude for forgiving me and all the affections you’ve meant, through your words that I’ve sensed right now’_ , which shocked me with embarrassment for a while with my glare to Eddie, cheeks blushing from his words, before reverting my attention back as he was helping me up with the rest of my pants, and lastly… the jeans.

I knew it felt too much of a baggy feeling once it was set down on me and seeing it loosened a little whenever I moved a little, but feeling it was a set of clothes coming from Eddie, being comfortable as I at least felt his body scent coming from, and noticing his just… loving gesture, as I didn’t know exactly why, but at the same time I finished with wearing his clothes, I muttered something unbelievable to him, for the second I felt like I was being enthralled, somehow, quite unbeknownst, and… _unearthly unthinkable, even to myself_.

“I love you.”

I said with a soft, a lull like tone _–and feeling like I was being chanted from–_ but snapped up to even blush as I just realized on what on earth I was saying, actually gulping my saliva and looking up slowly to the older man who had his tall body looming over me on the top of the mattress, looking at me with wide eyes, expression baffled from. Though that only lasted for the seconds I locked my eyes with the gleaming eyes _–filled with hope and something else, like love, desire, and happiness–_ before having Eddie to actually hugged me hard, to even kiss me strongly to push me down slowly to the mattress again, sending me and my body into one surprise, but taking it up without pushing back, and enjoying to what Eddie had probably wanted from me.

_To have… our feelings, reciprocated each other._

Minutes passed away with the older man’s lips locked down on mine, moving slightly but in slow, slow, and passionate moments, licking my entrance for seconds _–asking for permissions, as granted it–_ and to the inside as he let the deep kiss showed his feelings for me, with me… actually hugging Eddie as I felt how he felt, strongly about me, by then. The kiss we’d shared, lasted for as long as I could really remember, to even small elicited gasps from my throat, mixed with muffled moans from time to time Eddie tried to either licked the inside of my tongue, nipping my lower lips in a playful way, to even let a ‘pop’ sound _–and noticing how sexy was it–_ before eventually pulling back, with him hovering over my body, gasping a little from what I thought we were being way too passionate about each other after my unintentional shower of affections and confessions, as he had… for not long, whispering things with his low, deep, almost like a lullaby tone over the side of my ears, within slow moments.

“I _love you too_.”

And that was how it ended up to be, with us actually spending the rest of the afternoon kissing, cuddling, or messing around within Eddie’s pace _–unlike Venom’s, but it wasn’t like I hate how Venom did things up to me, either, knowing on how the alien’s trait better, I wouldn’t even probe it further or mentioning the way the Symbiote doing things within his pace, like how he was trying to get me–_ before getting ourselves totally hungry, with my stomach growled loudly first, and having Eddie to actually notice it quicker than ever beforehand, carrying me up in his arms and to the motorcycle afterwards, as I recalled _–which was totally absurd but lovely–_ before having ourselves to venture the road ahead with me hugging Eddie the whole time while enjoying his body warmth from the back with both of us joking and yelling around like idiots on the road, planning to get brunches and will be… having ourselves…

_…to be going on a date, and a lovely day to be spent, with us talking about our real feelings to each other…_

_…with Venom’s interruption—at times, or sometimes, to licked his long tongue to my face, from time to time._

_Well, not a bad day, really. More like… it was one of the best day I’ve ever had, and how… I found something cool on the back of my head: with me being totally his, and how totally captured me, enraptured my heart to be his. And he… Eddie, already successfully turned to made me his—belonged to him, like officially and how… he was mine, belonged to me, too, as the day went on with both of us talking things, holding hands and spending the rest of the day with cuddling. It was… in one lovely and wonderful way but strange, within the enigmatic pace of both of the Alien—Venom and Eddie._

_Not that I am protesting, but… appreciating how things turned out to be._

_And how the both of us had then officially turned into one couple: with me as Spiderman, and Eddie… and Venom, loving each other from the strange encounter –of the start– to be dating each other from false misinterpretation that was solved as we were heading on to become a couple, lover… and to this very point we were having… and would be lasting until the future…_

※※※

**To Make You Mine.**

**End.**

※※※


	7. Strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is out! (more like this is just a bonus story with a tease in the end!) ;D Now I've come through a long way writing this, thank you very much for picking up and reading this! I'm really glad if you enjoy this, and I appreciate it! Thank you for the support for everyone who had given me while I've been struggling on to either finish this or not, and here we are, into the final chapter!
> 
> I had one more one shot to be posted later, but it will be on the outside of this fiction! Guess this is the end of my author's note here, then? See you on the next fiction, on the author's note again! ;D Kudos to everyone <3

To everybody out there, and to almost every single person I've ever met in the city, and even the outskirts at least, be it either whenever I stumbled upon them: either on the school ground or even elsewhere like a cafe just beside a district street I came to across, and even in the middle of crossing bridge, I would most certainly spot at least either a couple somewhere nearby, holding hands, walking together, and would surely heard a word of _'I love you'_ , or the clingy gestures that shows... a pair of lovebirds.

It was like a blessing, or some sort of chance I would ever recall and mostly astounding in my memory, a great occurrence to be stumbled at, or that was how it was on the inside of my head—that was whenever I became _'Peter Parker'_ , who sometimes would be walking down the streets because I missed a bus for going home, and finding the scenery to ne almost a part of life, and unavoidable one, was what.

_And as I became a Spiderman and losing my school bag frequently often too... it was not much different._

Sure, maybe there was a slight difference when I came to save people down the dangerous alley, in what I meant about the different situations, fighting off the criminals and sent them up to the Police Officers in no time, but even then, I couldn't help but spotted many of the people I've came to save had always have someone already waiting for them... and they were mostly couples, just on the other street waiting or reaching up nearby to thank me, and or... some old lovers, hugging each other and how I was still there while listening to all the words of love and affections—any kind of romantic line I used to always listen whenever, and wherever.

_From drama, soap opera, and drama CD—mostly everything, but there might be differences between what was recorded and how I was… there, listening to it directly. The recorded things might be sad, touching, but it is not comparable to what I’ve seen and feel for myself._

_The real event, incident and the sight—well, it was unavoidable, and actually more touching than ever. Especially if it was two old aged up person who had been spending their time together for years..._

"Like their lives depending on each other, and totally a goals, if anything, in life." I muttered softly when I had been given a chance to be walking alone, to check on the safe civilians as I smiled, a little to myself.

Sometimes it was touching, I got it- and getting the best of my feelings to made me sentimental for three days, or at least it was the longest time I'd ever knew for _–affecting me greatly to the point I couldn't just held my feelings and tears from falling–_ to even made me sobbed at home. But sometimes, things didn't get touching either, as it was... well, to put it honestly: it could irk and gets the best of me too, to the point of me cursing, being unlike me; totally the contrast of me being touched in feels.

_And for your information, it didn't only happened for once or twice either –not a rare occurrence, I admit– as it was more and more getting into me whenever I was affected by a mood I was having, and the situations I've had over at the home, or even spotting a super touchy couple out in the public because they wanted to, like... they were showing it off, but hey, it was none of my business._

Not because I was being petty as Spiderman or even being strange from having too much swinging over the road and hitting my head to somewhere either, not even because I was jealous of them could be doing that—but maybe, a little, but no, nonono, _no, heck no_. Not any of it, for certain, but because I merely wanted... someone to be acting, at least waiting me already down on the house, sitting down on the couch, opening his arms and shower his loves down on me.

And become a part of life, part of the morning, afternoon, instead of making love, dine, cuddling, making love, and the cycle rotation whenever we met, at least, with one rare occurrence that he would do that to me, for what I could count with him hugging me, however, that would be just happening like once in a month stuff; totally rare.

_Though that would be impossible._

_Not when it was Venom on charge._

Well, as I thought of this—with there was someone waiting for me back at home, and surely- certainly not a lie, and without no doubt, with a combination of me _having nothing_ like a thinking of breaking up either with him, too, but quite... hoping that perhaps, the man in question _would have_... _at least_ a change in his behavior, and being nice like how I saw those couples around, I thought I was being too hopeful for the older man to do that; which was almost impossible, but maybe possible, if I tried to talk it through, though it might just be a last chance.

But- but, but, not a just simple change—but a hard and almost impossible change: as in a good shower of love, cuddling or anything, really, instead of the bed... actions; more like the total opposite of whatever I was seeing around the city, and sometimes on how I felt a little tired from, being expectant of the things awaiting for me and just exactly it, of the making love cycle.

_Not that I really was thinking about this actually, and not because I was being tired as I wanted to break up from being loved in another way possible- no, none of it. It was more like—_

A reverberations and loud ring had then came from my suit and down, making me quite startled in the huge group of people I've saved from the punk who had got beaten up, as I immediately flabbergasted and bowed to everyone else with a quick apology of the touchy moments happening too, before going away from the place with a quick shoot of web ahead, running myself to a place I thought would be better for being alone—and without anyone to eavesdrop on this Spiderman, called and known as Peter Parker, avoiding someone or anybody, who would most certainly get myself in a worse... position, if there might just be criminals lurking around, or even civilians around.

”Like I would let anyone _know I am Peter_.” I muttered as I started on focusing the road and down ahead, eyes observing on every single nook and cranny of the road.

Surely, within quick minutes and seconds of swinging webs after webs, and eyeing the road in one sharp look, to check and making sure nothing would be going on if I happened to be absent for few seconds I would be away with my phone, I quickly jumped down to a safe alleyway _–at least that was how I sensed it to be–_ when I spotted one, and toppled a little with gasps when I just landed on the ground, shaking my head when the ringing from my phone had never seemed to stop, bringing me nightmares.

_Just thinking about the devil earlier, too._

And I knew exactly _who was it_ on the other side of the call, even without me going to check the screen over, but simply going to grab it and pick the call up. I knew that there would be only one person who would be like this, with the person being all responsible for me feeling irked, even when I was just seeing couples, too.

Furrowing my brows, I quickly pull the phone out from my pants, pressing the dial button as soon as I angled it down on my ear.

"Hello, it's Peter—"

" _Peter!_ Just where had you gone to this morning? I thought I had been telling you that a morning without breakfast is not good without anyone on my side—especially _my boyfriend_! And you, Peter, too--leave without even waking me up. Do you even know how worried I was? And now, you didn’t immediately pick the call when I was still worried about you! Venom too—”

_…more like, the over-worrying, over protective Eddie, sometimes._

”Look, listen, Eddie- Eddie, _Eddie!_ I know I'm your boyfriend now, but I _had duties_ as Spiderman, alright? And I'm quite sure you know my job ever since the day we had our fists clashed, don't you remember? I think you've had a good recalling, knowing that you're a journalist. I'm sorry for not joining you for breakfast, however, I didn't mean to make you feel disappointed, or anything, if you’re feeling that way." I explained as softly as I could to hear the other man on the other said grunted.

"No, Peter! No— _you misunderstood,_ and you don't have to be sorry! I mean, I know you're a Spiderman, sure, certain and your duty as one friendly neighborhood Spider, but _can you please_... the next time you're going out, wake either one of us up? I actually wanted you to not leave at all, if I could made you to. I know I've been saying this countless times ever since, and I know you might be tired by hearing my repeat of sentences, over and over, sensing our possessive side--”

_And Eddie, being so possessive over me, along with Venom, who was over, over, over obsessed with me. I meant, no, not your usual obsession. It was the one where it could include door locking and there was one of the day I found myself was... being locked, because I left Venom after he went through with me for the whole night, in the middle of the night, once –quite a fault on my part too, I know– and I felt so sore with day after day I was caught in the middle of the street, being plowed, plowed, with his rough and uncaring movement over the bed, but not like I was protesting, because it felt good, I admit..._

”—Um, I'm sorry, Eddie. I know I'm in the wrong here, as in for leaving you, and sorry again for not having the breakfast together, but I hope you did take your breakfast for certain _–and don't tell me you didn't because you waited for me–_ and I'm really sorry. I—wanted to talk to you further, but right now, well- you see… I am kind of in the duty to check the situations nearby along with the patrols, so... see you." I said quickly enough, not wanting to recall things further and just wanting to focus on the job, or even trying to continue on the topic we were having, all the while listening to Eddie who was heard being frantic for quite a moment, before I found myself to be already dialing it off, and shoving the device back into my suit.

I sighed afterwards, as silence fell and came to reach my ear from the end of no further call _–not even any reverberations incoming–_ slumping myself down on the wall as I stared on the sky above, noting the sky was somehow, getting cloudier and quite humid, even when it was supposed to be bright sunset on the outside, and being showered with the tint of purplish orange hue instead.

But it was merely replaced with the accumulating clouds, blocking the warm sun’s rays to reach the alleyway and down, letting the city bathed in the constant darkness and shadows. Not that it made the city looked uglier-no, but it was almost like... how my heart was; my heart state, and the feelings I’ve had, being affected by the atmosphere and all.

_I was- well, found myself to be weird, too._

_I didn't know why when Eddie just brought up being possessive and the sort I was just kind of losing interest on the topic, and would just ended it up quickly. And today was no different. With a made up excuse even; where I thought Eddie must had seen the lies about me having duties, but not wanting to continue our talk, through my teeth, but he pretend he wouldn't saw through it._

_And... just maybe, I was quite affected on what had just happened after what happened for these late few days with my slight hope... that Eddie would be at least nice, with me, that I was becoming like this; when I hoped all of my thoughts earlier would be happening with Eddie, too, in my own selfish way of thinking._

"Poetic. What a day to be having, too." I said with a small chuckle on my thought, shrugging my shoulders before trying to walk away from the alley when I had no further call, giving my thought an end and having a little horror feelings popping on the back of my head, when I had and must anticipate myself... on _something else that might just happen_ , especially when it came to Venom.

Because Venom knew me well through everything enough... that surely he wouldn't let me go after, if I was supposedly going to visit his place after, unless I wanted to be dragged home; which I kind of hoped... not going to be happening, like seriously. Sighing again, I took a little time as I swung my strings ahead to a tall building, enjoying the small breeze for quite the seconds away with a small backflip, taking my time I was giving excuses to Eddie about—to run away from his topic with a made up excuse of saving people, instead with enjoying my given time, before actually heading off to the place I was kind of dreading to go too; because of the abrupt end of call. It was dreading to me, but then again I was  seeing it to be in a good light at least: since if I didn't go back straight home, who knows what on earth would just happen to me later.

_Maybe there will be a news on Daily Bugle that Spiderman was found on the outskirts of the city, losing his body from being pummeled by an alien._

Chuckling from my own thought and the imagination I’ve made on the back of my head, I shook my head softly while smiling.

"Nah, that wouldn’t happen, with Eddie and Venom’s head over heels for me, or… at least that’s how it looks like; although it is in a different way of the normal thing the couples do. Plus being home should be nice, now I’ve had my fill of fun of swinging here and there. Maybe I should… also go apologize for Eddie for the morning... even though I am not in the wrong too. But, acting a little like an adult might just be a wise choice here: admitting fault and giving in, even when it wasn’t mine to begin with, too." I sighed.

_Even though when all I kind of hope was Venom and Eddie being gentleman on the bed, and doing things like the couple I've countlessly seen and stumbled, too..._

_...and hoping for him to be with a small date, hands entwined together with some cuddles, be it over on the bed, outside, or in between._

※※※

"I'm home."

Closing the door behind, I immediately walked ahead, throwing both of my backpack and jacket up upon the couch I've spotted, messily, before shrugging and slumping down on the empty comfortable seating, taking in the feeling while letting my eyes wandered around the house of Eddie's. It was as neat as always, but way too quiet when the person that should be here wasn't anywhere to greet me, or around the place, after minutes I leaned down on the seat, squinting my eyes.

_Even when I've just came home, too, for his sake..._

"Eddie?" I called up with a slight annoyed tone, waiting for a reply coming from somewhere _–at least, I hoped, like seriously–_ around, but to no response when all I've gotten for the lingering seconds was deaf silence.

Sighing, I had then furrowed both of my eyebrows and getting up on my knees, trying to find and check on the older man with a small huff, trying to see if he was still inside, pretending to be asleep, or merely ignoring me for the abrupt end of call we were having earlier, or even getting out, which I seriously doubted from. Because Eddie had never did getting out from the house without a notice, except in dead urgency, one he couldn’t even said anything to me; like a scoop over crime scenes. At most of the times though, I usually found Eddie—he would left me either a message, or waking me up in the morning, if he happened to have a job and a good spot up for the journalism, or Venom wanting to release his dreaded adrenaline onto someone else.

_Well, if Eddie isn't here, then I expect it will be about Venom, itching for a fight, or trying to find a way out to release the enigmatic system he'd had over that Symbiote components, alien things._

Walking around from the living room, to the kitchen with both of my eyes eyeing almost everywhere around: from the carpets, to the cabinet, and furniture over the end of the hallway, I had then stopped. Not because of without reasons, but- I thought for the seconds I walked around the room, my spider senses had letting out a vibe that told me that… I was being watched, from somewhere; just by the time I started walking, however.

”Eddie...?" I called the older man's name again, and to my surprise, there was...

...something falling down on my face with a drip, at the same second I called out, head having loud alarm as my body went rigid from.

Gulping my saliva, and trying to look at the dripping thing with both of my eyes slowly observing the thing, I immediately yelped my lungs out, but stopped when the object suddenly started to slither down, spreading like on thick webs to target on my lips, getting me frantically scratching one _–all in hope on how I could set it free, however–_ of the object I could only made out as: the Symbiote parts, but to no avail as it tightened the gluing over my mouth, shutting my entire voice of being frantic and panicking from.

Knowing the Symbiote's temper and how fast it reacted to a movement – _especially mine, with the Symbiote had those matched up and doubled my strength–_ however, I was finding myself to be screwed up as it let some part of the Symbiote moved down slowly again, trying to target my neck, as one perfect distraction. Muffling a yelp and still trying to struggle, trying to prevent it from doing worse things to me, strong black webs had suddenly released and being shoot down straight _–like outrageous attack, one that knows no mercy or even a heart to give the opponent a free time–_ from the top of my head and exactly where I was still standing at, catching my guard off entirely with me being slammed and glued to the wall nearby within the same swift seconds; one I couldn’t even predict or prevented from happening.

And at the time I was having such situations, I immediately darted my eyes up, seeing the black Symbiote had already been there, grinning as he crawled on the ceilings from left to right slowly, letting that long tongue dangled with saliva dripping down from the flitting tip, quite surprising, but not entirely.

_So he waited for me and waiting for this chance to happen._

"Hello, Spider." Venom jumped down from the ceilings quickly and standing just in front of me as he regained his balance with a loud thump, letting a small growl to be heard as he inched closer and closer down to my face, letting the part of small Symbiote over his body pulling themselves out for small inches to caress my skin softly, slithering like a wet snake on its travel.

One of the things I dislike about Venom’s Symbiote and the living part of the alien, as I could never get used to it. But surely, if Venom’s trying to made me shiver from the touch, or it was intentional as he might be thinking about—he might already done it successfully: the Symbiote’s part had successfully sending me shivers down my spine, mostly from the uncomfortable sensations, if I must admit it.

_Such a greeting, too._

And back to me. As I couldn’t speak from the Symbiote gluing, latching over my mouth so strongly, all I could just do was merely staring up to the grinning black creature for the passing seconds, while having to bear to see a creature who had been looming his huge body over me, blocking my every single path of escaping; though I didn’t have the intention of running away. Also Venom—who must be the one feeling victorious and prideful from gaining his chances to pin me, breaking my entire guard down.

And there I was, still quite baffled since I was not even predicting- or calculating the situation where I would be actually got busted by Venom.

Though my thoughts immediately dispersed when I couldn’t help but shivering down whenever the black part of the Symbiote caressed my skin, up and down, slithering like it was trying to made sure I was focusing on the feelings instead of thinking; like Venom’s intention, I thought. Things however, only lasting for as long as I could count before having my focus immediately turned south when a clawed hand starting to reach the side of my body and down to my hips, letting a muffled yelp escaped my throat as...

_...I was expecting this to come._

" _Scareeeed,_ Spiderrr? If you _are,_ _then good_. It is my goal and purpose to make you feel scared, intimidated and turn you into one captive—taking advantage of you and making you my hostage while you are not at your best _–in both stamina and power–_ at least. Or even better, taking you in and out while you’re rendered unconscious, or even being obedient… like this. Not because of no reasons--nor _do I need a reason to_ , but... I didn't know why you are _being so bad_ for today. You ended Eddie's call, and you're making up excuses for him. Have you never knew this... but I was _following you_ ever since, within the shadows, stalking you from just… what I thought you were up in the crime scene until you picked up the call, by then." Venom said with a low growl in the end, before he swiped his rough tongue across my skin quickly, getting me shuddered a little when the tip went to reach my ear, stroking my earlobes like needles.

Venom grinned.

“I don’t know what makes you says the thing differently in the call, while I saw you were there, with my own two eyes and even Eddie’s… and how disappointing it was: the truth is different than what you’re saying _to both of us_ , Spider.” Venom paused with a low dramatic sigh _–one I wouldn’t fall for–_ and giving me a full access of seeing the unaligned sharp teeth as he leaned closer until our foreheads touched each other’s, and continued with a low, accusing with a slight playful tone.

” _You lied to us_ , weren't you, Peter?"

And the Symbiote over my mouth had suddenly dispersed into thin fibers, letting me gasped and let a huff out to suck in quick breaths as I felt it slithered down to my neck slowly but returned to Venom’s body part, inhaling as much air as I could get with the pair of my eyes blinking for times along with small shake of head _–to made sure I wasn't going to have a nausea by a sudden release, preparing myself for the worst too–_ before returning to have both my eyes staring, observing the Symbiote with both of my observant eyes, looking at him with a quite sharp and piercing look; though not comparable to how Venom’s eyes were, not menacing enough, I bet.

Venom, however, within the seconds passing by with me not saying anything when I was given the chances to _–because what else could he let that Symbiote gone to, right after him asking me that question too–_ merely stood over, having those big white pupils staring back at me, making us looking like having a staring competition with each other; if anything. Though I did notice there was something changing on his facial expression and the tongue that drawled back for not long, flitting a little.

”Well, _Peter_...?" Venom grinned, tone having a tint of amusement when I furrowed my eyebrows.

" _Well, what_?"

"My question earlier. Certainly _you're not deaf_ , that I don't think I need to repeat it. Unless you want me to repeat it over and over to your ear… with _you, going to be fucked_ by me right now. Not that I mind." Venom said as he let one of his hands reached my collarbone, brushing the clawed tip down to my cloths, making me yelped in hurting when the claw happened to sunk over to rip my spider suit a little at the same time, sending Venom a quick _'please stop'_ expression.

_Even when I know my expression or my pleas wouldn’t work out with this Symbiote, too!_

"No— _I didn't mean to lie_ or anything, and why were you even following me, and not calling and reaching me down when you are more than capable to? Instead of the call too, when it was just— _ahh!_ " My moan escaped my throat and getting out of control _–with me couldn’t even hold it back–_ when Venom had already let his other hand grasped my crotch strongly, eliciting both gasp and small moans out, and actually shrieked a little when Venom had already inched closer to my face enough to let my head hit the wall hard.

"You _lied._ And don't freaking change the subject when you knew I get you up to the point you should already admit it, instead of being a person who is trying to say that you're still innocent! You. Are. Not. Innocent." Venom being insistent, repeating the same words and how he really was standing on the point and pointed me out as either a liar, or something else, I was not sure—but giving of his conclusion to me, making me shutting my lips and should've accepted it, instead of reasoning further; or so had Venom been treating me.

_Though me, as Peter Parker, couldn't just sit still and said nothing now, couldn't I? Not to be forgotten about the part I should have been telling everything to him, too. Also trying to make him understand that lying, and the things I spout as one lie, wasn't my intention, too!_

"I—Venom, _I told you_ it wasn't my intention...!" I spoke a little and hitched a gasp in the end, sentences being entirely cut off when Venom growled again, slamming a little of his head down onto my forehead on impulse; like he was trying to get his point across.

"But _you lied_." Venom said with venomous tone, repeating the same words with the summarization of what I'd done and like trying to made me felt guilty and admitting it as quick as I could _–with him knowing about it well, too–_ with the pressed point to me, and having his eyes squinted a little with the set of sharp teeth being shown along with the scary expression he had worn of, already; making him looking way more scarier than ever, alarming me to not pull my chances or even triggering the angered Symbiote.

I just knew, at the time I saw Venom was being like that, totally rough and keeping his insistency on his own point instead of listening to me and my reasons: _Venom was surely angry_. And that was seen evenly when Venom had been saying it with a furious, loathing, and harsh tone to me just now, wearing furious expression, just letting me totally knowing the black Symbiote was certainly... _not in a good mood_ , let alone talking normally to him and joking, I should say.

When Venom was being angered, nothing would soothe him down, or anything would even work to calm him down or returning his mood back to the initial state. _Nothing will work, I repeat_.

_Unless… for one thing._

Unless if I talked to one man that must be listening to the whole conversation ever since; one whose must be just behind that scary Symbiote's face, having his eyes and ears on me and will gladly listens to my every words. The most _reasonable man_ _–also the exact opposite of Venom–_ and would certainly listened to what I would be saying to; just like the usual day before I gotten to date the two and living together, where I should mostly talk to Eddie for getting him to listen to me. Maybe- no, surely, it will work.

I sighed softly, blinking for few times, before taking my chances to speak up to the angered Symbiote.

"Venom— _and Eddie, I_ know you're listening. Listen, I didn't want to make either of you angry, if you guys did, and here I am, actually going back home after you called me out, because I wanted to explain things to you guys- and _not being like this!_ I thought I've been asking you too, earlier, but why on earth are you guys even following me?" I winced and returned to have an involuntary gasp mixed with moan coming to erupt from the back of my throat all of a sudden, when Venom had already grinned and stroking my sack strongly enough to turn me into... one gasping mess, with my mind trying to stand still on the point, while trying my best to not to be swayed to the touches with my thoughts being intact; not going to give in to the touch.

"Not _being like this_ , huh, Spider? Then what and how do you want it to be? Fucking together right here, or to the ceilings and with my threads? Fucking on the outdoor? Or doing your anal straight? Everything seem to be a good choice to be had of, actually. Anything with you screaming _and writing under me_ , my Spider..." Venom chuckled haughtily after, making me hissed and gasped when he massaged my sack afterwards from strong movement to a soft one, letting me feeling... my erection had already formed Into one huge tent down there, standing straight as I couldn't really control on what I was even feeling already, with my brain losing its balance on what to think or even felt.

_And surely, the sight was not escaping Venom's observant eyes._

"I- I _didn't want_ any of it! Plus, can’t you even filter what you’re saying—I just- I want to talk _to Eddie_ —Venom! I didn't want to do either—especially doing this at here, since it is too much of—”

”Then if you want to talk to Eddie, make sure _to strip_ first.” Venom interrupted as he flitted his tongue upwards with a low growl, showering small droplets of his saliva down to my face, before blathering it down to my face roughly to make me shuddered along the movement of the rough, heated touch that seemed to be never going to leave me and my skins for awhile.

Eyes fluttering open and closed after, gasps and small yelps coming out from the back of my throat from time to time in quite a sync, and out of a reaction from what Venom had done to me and made my body turned strange, I thought... I was mishearing things.

_Though Venom certainly didn't say things he wouldn't even say, and what he'd just said would be surely—_

"Unless you want to keep having that face and be as stubborn as you liked to not admit your fault, _Spider_. And I will make sure to leave you naked here, pound myself straight and hard into you right now. _Your choice_ , however, Spider. Both seem a good deal to me, but probably _not, to you_." Venom chuckled again before growling loudly to my face, which made me winced at first, before having the pleasure coming to reach my mind up, replacing the thoughts with the pleasure budding and coming from the movement of Venom's hand, setting my body on fire.

_I’m not mishearing things, then._

One simple action that surely took my entire focus, turning me into one helpless moaning guy as- as _Venom,_ certainly knew my best spot; or places he thought he will hit it and made me shut up, for certain.

_But I’m not being stubborn—and anything like I didn’t want to admit either, it was just… hell, maybe I should just admit my fault then!_

"I—Venom, come on, I wanted to talk to you seriously about this, alright? I know I'm in the wrong! Alright, fine, since you’re insistent about it: I lied to you, _but I told you_ I had reasons--“

And Venom had suddenly moved closer to my face in one strong swoop to made my forehead hit the wall behind me as well, sending horrors down to me when Venom withdraw his tongue from my face, expression turned to be unreadable as he gave out a command to me next.

”Strip. Yourself. Down _. Peter_.” Venom said with a growl that had me shushed my mouth when I wanted to argue with Venom, and just to be rendered speechless _–with my lips parted, however–_ when the large creature had already ripped the webs that were gluing down on my body and to the wall over my back, letting me slightly at freedom and could just run if I wanted-

”Try to run and I will make sure you'll dangle on the outside, letting everyone see the Peter Parker as Spiderman, being made love by the Venom roughly, who had been gloriously became his boyfriend." And Venom pressed his body down strongly with totally the answer for my thoughts of escaping, to my lithe one, letting me yelped and writhed under Venom's stronger physique as seconds passed, and totally just the thing he wanted to do to me ever since.

Venom grinned down on me.

_This—this seriously isn’t correct. I mean, hey, I just admit my lies and here comes the stripping? Where in the earth Venom’s sudden change of thoughts and commands coming from? I seriously don’t understand this alien and seriously—it’s really hard to keep my brain and body’s pace around him!_

" _Strip,_ Peter. I know you want to talk to Eddie so much you'd just stare your eyes in a bawl in hope he’ll talk to you, aren't you? Sadly _he won’t_ … until you’ll listen to what I’m saying." Venom mocked me a little to make me slightly pissed off, but the next movement of Venom held me back in place, eyeing his every movement.

The creature directed his hand immediately down to where I thought... my legs, for the splitting seconds as I followed on what the creature was doing, trembled slightly when the clawed hand had just let a droplet of black thing _–which that must be a part of Venom–_ down to my pants, slithering quickly down to the downside, to the back of the pants and to my ankle, latching itself down on my skin, biting the skin roughly enough to let me screamed a little when the thing emitted strange wave down to my spider senses, one of the thing that I always disliked—because it made me felt I was going to lose my head from the pulling sensations; like it was trying to control the best of me.

And at the same time I was having troubles with the droplet of the Symbiote, I glared my eyes up to the Symbiote who had been grinning from my state, pushing himself and pinning his strength down onto my body, squeezing me alive.

”Or maybe… if I knew things would become like this… I should just make and let the Symbiote latching down on your skin _from now on, Spider_ , until the eternity. To make sure what I wanted you to do... would be done in a second, and to watch _your very movement_. I want you to become _a very obedient_ Spider, admitting your fault, as I gave you chances like earlier, yet _you wasted_ it away. And now... is just the perfect time to make sure you shouldn't be a reasoning guy and forget everything already—but turning into a moaning mess, as I will give you the most sweet punishment: one that will make you screamed and ached for me, right now and right here.”

Venom grinned for one last time, or at least that was how I recalled it, before taking all of my mind away, my entire focus, and attention into one mess of pleasure as he massaged my sack even stronger, making me couldn't help and didn't pay attention to the Symbiote who ripped my clothes up with the clawed hands of his in no time within one easy swoop, letting the rough tongue that had pulse on each of the surface moving to reach down on each of the revealed skin _–that was already without any of the clothes_ _covering it up–_ of mine, all the while being distracted by the clawed hand that had been massaging my sack even rougher than ever as the minute passed, but feeling so nice as I knew how Venom already memorized my body parts well.

_And I was getting and turned… into one weird fella._

Though that only lasted for few minutes as I recalled I was aching for the touch after Venom massaged it even stronger, pausing for the minute as he was pulling down my pants and throwing the clothes away over the floor and letting it scattered messily, with his Symbiote taking control of my body using those strange waves that felt like monstrous waves, to shut myself up whenever I wanted to protest up. Things were seriously hectic in my head and I couldn’t really remember but succumbing into the strange waves, before focusing myself on the Symbiote who did nothing but standing there for what I thought minutes, eyes squinted and having a reflection… of greediness.

And Venom... had just taken his very sweet time to look over my naked body with grin, eyeing the every nook and cranny of my defenseless state, before purring out softly.

"Such a sight." Venom started on as he let his hand moved down from my sack and up to my already so erect state, appreciating it for the lingering seconds before pulling the skin up and down roughly to elicit a yelp and gasps out from my throat from time to time, being entirely pleasured from.

I was... then, couldn't really think brightly with the pleasure budding from my shaft and to spread like a wild fire onto my skin and my body alike, replacing my whole intact mind with nothing but the budding sensations, with my eyes fluttered opened and closed, but could make out and remembered several of the important words Venom had just said in the time. Especially when it had something to do with me.

"You might be already knowing this, Spider: but let me repeat the things that you seemed to be almost forgotten and tried to escaping yourself from ever since, especially when Eddie had been trying his best to explain to you, and just now being angered because _you didn't even want_ to listen to him." Venom licked his tongue to my lips afterwards, sending shudders mixed with strange down my body, with moans that seemed almost to never been leaving my lips whenever Venom did something to me.

Venom smirked when I happened to blink both of my eyes while struggling to listen to him, eyes focusing to the white big pupils that had almost seen reflecting my face from.

"I—we, _both love_ you. I know we've been saying this, about how we wanted you to be on our side, Peter, and even in the morning when we should be waking up next to each other, yet you’re never be there, already gone, leaving the empty side. I—we, didn’t like waking up to the empty bed without someone important. Perhaps you've forgotten that we're your boyfriend. Not _a one nightstand_." Venom hissed slowly with anger, making me actually widened my eyes as I learnt on what he'd just spouted.

"W-wait, nightstand? N-no _! No, Venom_ you got it all wrong! I-I've never seen you as nightstand partner! I always think the both of you were still my boyfriend and I was--"

"But _you always leave_ us alone in the morning, and this had happened for passing weeks, with you leaving no notice, no messages, not even notes behind—like we just did nothing! And now… you _gave excuses_. What _is it_ , if it wasn't about you seeing us as nothing but being a one nightstand partner, then? Give me the best excuses you could have, Spider!" Venom growled and squeezed my shaft harshly enough to make me hunched my back forward and screamed my lungs out from the pain, eyes getting slightly teary from, and threatening to fell over the corner.

_This—don’t you think this is slightly misunderstanding, on Venom’s and Eddie’s part? I've never even thought of them as nightstand partner and let alone those things, but this...?_

"I've _never_ seen you as a nightstand partner Venom. Believe me, _I've never_. It was just about me _who is_ having my reasons to leave after what we've did and it got nothing to do with that!" I said with struggles through my pain, before hitching a gasp from being surprised as Venom let his teeth sunk a little on my jaw, growling.

"I sensed _your lies_." Venom said with venomous, loathing tone.

"I _did not_! I _swear,_ it has never been the case! Look, Eddie, had I ever been lying to you about something like how I felt to you? I know you always checked on me with Venom on the outside at times, but I’ve never brought it up because I trusted you had your own good judgement on me, and you might just been thinking of me having a cheat too—boyfriends or girlfriends, yet I never did, right?" I asked with a half pausing voice, eyes blinking at the Symbiote that shown his fangs and dug it even deeper on my jaw, as harsh as he could to made me hitched a yelp from.

"Try to find your cheat, and I will make sure to clip both your wings, crushing your spider webs and let you reduce to nothing but ashes of the day, Spider. Or even eating you all by myself!" Venom said as he curled his fist and slammed it down to the side of the wall that was just beside me, showing his anger and obsessive… side, at least, which was sending me grogginess and trembles _–out of the strong feelings I’ve felt from Venom–_ as I should be... more careful on picking up a topic with sensitive Venom; or at least the sensitive heart of his, even though he was an alien too.

"That's obsession. And _being seriously possessive_ , to boot. It’s unhealthy, you know." I pointed out in a small mutter, eyes averted to the side slowly before drawn back to the scary Symbiote again, who already grinned and pulled himself back a little, with the tongue lapped the side of my face slowly at the hurting feeling coming from my jaw.

I didn’t know if Venom was trying to soothe my jaw down with acting kind and stuff, but seriously—it _was to no avail_ , since the rough surface’s of his tongue, with a plus of him lapping it roughly… was just going to make my skin feeling even worse from; or maybe it will bruise tomorrow. I didn’t understand if this was the way Venom do things, but… possibly, it was the way how he was.

 _Or him just being him_ , kind being kind in his own way, if I think about it positively.

"Who cares about that? I do things of what I want, Spider. Being possessive and obsessive are just you humanes’ complex way of doing things, with a combination of complex categorization. One I could care less, let alone you thinking of me as _one alien, Peter_. Unhealthy or not, I’m not the same as you human and I have my own structured body function I wouldn’t even die that easily. May you not know but I know what you're thinking and feeling right now as well, _Spider_. I disliked _being said as kind_." Venom snorted afterwards, eyes squinted a little in a knowing way, with me gulping my saliva down.

_Right, I forgot his Symbiote was still on my legs and totally no wonder if he could just read my mind with no difficulties._

"Then... if you know what I am thinking about, shouldn’t you… know why did I lie to you—and the reasons, maybe?" I asked quite out of a sudden, and unpredictable because I didn't think I would even asked that _–and even not knowing why I asked that, or even thinking about it, until the last minute I realized on what I’ve just said–_ but worth the question when I saw Venom seemed to be surprised for the splitting seconds I merely stared my eyes to the Symbiote, before seeing him growling and took hold of my shaft afterwards, as he stroked in up and down again to made me screamed, yelping from both pain and pleasure; from earlier, and feeling it was being combined together, getting the best of me to made me pleasured from.

"You're _one little sly Spider_. I should really teach you how to word yourself about what you wanted precisely, and not toying with our mind one day." Venom grumbled as he made me turning into one moaning mess after, screaming and arching my back into the touch that felt more lasting and pleasuring than ever.

And after what felt like ages _–but merely minutes away–_ I was already found myself for not long arching my back high and leaning into the touch, moaning as loudly as I could, before releasing my whole seeds into Venom's clawed hands that had been stroking me from the base and up to the tip to made sure I released them all, until white sighting washed and replacing my whole mind, turning off my entire body system as I felt tired afterwards. And by the time I felt so tired, exhausted from already cumming so hard, with Venom actually letting his tongue licked the seeds over and over while he tried to milk me down _–until it felt really hurts when Venom had stroked it stronger and stronger when none came out–_ and drinking it all, I thought I’m going to pass out soon. Until what Venom’s next action made me gasped: especially when the rough tongue had suddenly brushed my cheeks, letting me hitched another quick gasp, focusing my eyes for splitting seconds to Venom, who had already been seen with his suspicious grin.

Certainly enough, with his suspicious grin and how I thought he might had just planned something _–like my instinct told me about him seriously suspcious–_ Venom didn't really have me a break as his Symbiote had suddenly took over my body, emitting strange waves to made me actually... hard again, for the second time, for not long, too. Blushing from the realization of my state, I thought for the seconds I had my eyes down on my own erection, I actually saw Venom grinned from, actually letting both of his claws hands settled down on my shoulders and pushing me down the wall roughly after, pinning me up as he inched closer to my face, grinning in victory.

"Now… might be a good time for you to _tell us the reasons, already,_ Spider. Unless you want to jump straight, with my own raging hardness so ready to make you screamed, plowing into you as hard and as deep as it could, and would certainly make you feel more pregnant than ever. One of the best thing to made you scream too." Venom teased with a grin, tongue lolling to one side as I blushed again, hitching a gasp from the unfiltered speech.

By the time Venom said to tell them the reasons, well... I couldn't really help myself but thinking of something else. Furrowing my eyebrows, I thought deeply in my mind. I know I should've been saying about how I wished Eddie would do the thing I wanted and wished him to do it to me from now one, but it would _be impossible_. Not because it was impossible because of something, but it was—merely because the start was of being unreasonable, and I just dislike the part of obsessive part—

”N-nothing." I said then _–trying to avert the subject or even trying my best to not tell–_ earning a low displeased hum from venom.

"Like it _was nothing_ , when you just furrowed both of your eyebrows earlier. _Tell us, Spider_! Tell us or you'll regret it!" Venom released thick black webs down to my collar strongly enough to made me choked for the splitting seconds, making both of my eyes seeing stars for the moment it was scrunched shut, feeling threatened from the choking feelings that lasted for the following seconds, before returning to look at the Symbiote who had already huffed, showing those set of sharp teeth in a scary way.

_And I know I get no choice but to tell, unless I wanted Venom to get entirely angry, or him fucking me straight to the wall or even up to the ceilings when I had just being made love for the whole night again... right? I don't really mind if he wants to, but my ass felt a little bit sore, so... maybe a little reasoning could suffice, serving as distractions, for just the moment, anyway._

I cleared my throat at first, while feeling Venom's hardness was suddenly felt on my stomach, feeling it was grinding down and up and down impatiently as the Symbiote growled to me, softly; seeming to be out of a friction he'd felt to made him reacted like that. I wasn’t sure if he was doing that to made me feel something, to egg me to speak or any other reasons, but as I felt slightly distracted, I tried my best to tell him after, anyway, but when Venom growled again _–like he was threatening me to death, too–_ I thought I was doomed.

"I—don't want to tell you this, but since you're insistent..." I paused, earning a curious look from Venom, before continuing again, "... I _will tell you_." I ended with a huff.

Venom immediately reacted with a little squint of those two big pupils, acting like he seemed to know where the conversation was leading to and probably knowing something else; since the Symbiote was and will always be sharp and observant creature.

"You seemed to be _so reluctant_ on telling us, Spider. Why, _you got scared_ that you will be fucked rougher and even up into the ceilings, if you happened to tell us?" Venom grinned and chuckled with a low tone, making me blushed from the question, but pretending I wasn't really hearing what he’d said as I continued afterwards.

"I _didn't mean to lie to you_. It was just whenever you called me up, and telling me about things that had some sort of obsession stuff after what happened last night and almost everyday’s routine- well, I dislike it. Couldn't you just... act, _like one normal being_? I didn't leave the bed in the morning because I thought you guys as one night stand partner either! I had duties, as Spider, and I didn't cheat, if you think of me to. I'd _never_ —I mean, _Eddie..._ come on, you understand me much better than this you'd think I'd resort that low?" I asked with pleading tone to Venom _–trying to get my point across and telling Eddie to came out to replace Venom’s face–_ who had apparently dispersed the scary face and turning it into thin fibers for quick moment, changing it up real quick into the face of the man I've came to love seeing already, to the point of always missing the masculine face Eddie had.

Eddie, however, had those pair of eyes gleamed, and changed into a piercing one as he narrowed it down when he looked at me, letting my body flinched in a natural response.

_Don't tell me he's... that angry with me?_

"What would be considered _as normal_ , Peter? I thought everything I'd done had been always about boyfriend, and very normal. Unless you want to add in kinky stuff—"

"—No, no, nononono! _No!! Not kinky_ or anything similar, it was just..." I sighed, eyes averted down to focus on nothing while feeling my heart was being exasperated to tell him and just be off with it!

_But at the same time, I couldn’t help feeling something weighing me down to tell him the truth. Like seriously._

" _’It was just’_ what, Pete?" Eddie tilted his head to one side, eyes looking back and forth from where I've been focusing my eyes on _–looking at nothing, actually–_ before looking at my face, settling it down when I happened to lock my eyes with him, after.

"Just... about something normal _like what the couple_ did." I blushed again, making Eddie even more confused than ever, seeing on how his expression becoming rigid, having one deafening silence shared for the moments passing between us _–one that made me feeling tensed up from, feeling dumb from bringing that up–_ and seeing how the older man shook his head, making annoyed face and huffing when I had already shook my head, trying to tell him about it before the older man grasped it in a wrong way.

"N-no, no, _wait, wait_! I mean, I recently... well, seen couples holding hands, and they do stuff together, you know? I'm not sure if you get it, but the thing of what lovers do. I—I know we’re couple, lovers, or anything you call, but listen… it's not… only bed action, Eddie. I want us to, _well,_ sometimes holding hands, cuddling together and had our time sweetly becoming extended in time... if... we could...? Normal… stuffs, you know?" I asked as I smiled wryly, especially on the last part where I saw Eddie merely staring down at me, feeling my cheeks were blushing even redder than ever when I felt too conscious of his stare.

Eddie, however, at the time he didn't say anything after learning on what I'd just said, were having another long silence, one that felt even longer than earlier; and totally making me rigid, and quite worrying if I brought a wrong topic, which turned out to be not. Though that lastd only for moments before the older man snorted, immediately smashing his lips on mine for the same second I was caught off from the sudden responses he made, licking and probing his tongue to my lips quickly enough, twirling our tongue in a wet, long, and passionate kisses.

It lasted as long as I leaned back into the kiss, and actually craving for more, until my gasp escaped my throat and how I found myself blushing evenly when Eddie had just pulled himself back, letting me seeing the older man licking the side of his lips, in one entrancing movement that made me couldn’t resist my eyes, gulping my saliva, and craving for more hot kisses...

"Well, if that was just about what you wanted to do, and made me holding hands, you could just tell me ever since, you know? I thought you liked to have _sex with me_ so much that I lessened our sweet and touching time. And you too, Peter, whenever I came to touch you like giving you cuddles, you just… seemed to be uncomfortable with, so..." Eddie arched his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulder lightly as I blushed again, ducking my head slightly as I found myself to be rather embarrassed from the topic alone.

_Or more like… the part of having making love together. Eddie sure… is way too bold than what I thought._

" _I didn't_... feel uncomfortable. It was just weird, Eddie. I know I'm not used to it, and I had no better reasons than that… and I just—couldn't help it." I sighed.

Eddie's eyes had then lit up all of a sudden, seeing on how the older man immediately nuzzled his face down to my neck, planting soft, butterfly kisses.

"Well then, I guess I had to make you get used to it. Since you're already saying what you've desired... then I guess I had no choice but to make you to. But _not with me alone_..." Eddie paused for a moment as his face was suddenly covered with the black slithering Symbiote and immediately replaced with the Venom's scary face again, and actually continued with, "...but together _with me_ as well." Venom grinned as he grasped his hand strongly on my neck, pulling me into one heated kiss where he was using his rough tongue to prod my mouth quickly, penetrating the soft entrance as he moved the pulsing muscles up and down _–in one thrust–_ to the inside of my mouth, before pulling it out again with a small _‘pop’_ , letting trails of saliva bridging between us.

And that was the only time on how I saw Venom—he, already grinning down on me, having a very delightful expression etched on his face, too; a very happy and rarely seen, since Venom’s expression was hard to read. Though I’m not daring enough to ask him as to why he made that face—since it was totally obvious: _because of me, and what I’ve just said to Eddie._

"And to the bed, to make sure you would be satisfied with our _new combinations of making love_ , along with the new things that you might find an addiction to, _my Spider_."

And that was all I could recall, before I got myself being freed and hovered over the air and halfway into the bedroom, with me already screaming when Venom had plowed his hardness as hard as he could, having to make love while we were walking and on to the bed, with a combination of the seriously punishment play that involved his Symbiote and all, enough to made me turn into one mess, and possibly one punishment he had created because of what I'd done. The combination had then changed with Eddie appearing, being soft and loving with leaving his tender caresses on my body, but eventually changed almost immediately when I tried to kiss Eddie back, with Venom having his pace and stamina back to pummel me down, and totally would made my ass probably more sore tomorrow.

_If I knew things would turn up to be like this, one day... I will make sure I should just be honest, and not going to ask for Eddie's couple affection anymore. And forget about strip and all the things Venom had said, ignoring him before things will turn to be like this, again._

_It is horrible, but a little bit exciting in a twisted way, maybe..._

※※※

**Strip. End.**

※※※

 

 **PS.Eddie**. Don't tell Peter about this: but I've read the whole story he’d written here. And it is not horrible. _Peter lies_. It is the opposite: _he loves it_. Especially when Venom was being rough after my turn, and actually treating and giving him the whole affections he wanted ;)

Not to be forgotten… about how he craved for more as we went on for the whole night, for four rounds. And yep, this morning he couldn’t even wake up from the bed. I saw him crawling down the mattress like one tangled spider earlier, but falling down on his butt and screamed my name, though I fake my sleep for the seconds to see if he was seriously calling me out, before helping him out when he started to wail.

Definitely what I will call one wonderful and such cute sight, for Peter. Maybe I should one day let Venom take over and tell him to strip again, and going straight into the lovely pace—like what we’re having right now. **_Strip—End_.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you’re liking the fiction, don’t forget to love kudos, as it is really and deeply, gratefully appreciated! ;D <3 As I might… write even another fiction about these two again in the future! I’m really considering on how things would improve and obviously, if you guys are liking this… I will write some more of them. P: 
> 
> Maybe one shots, maybe long shots, or dorks in love, who knows? ;D
> 
> Before that, thank you for reading and stumbling into this fiction, and I hope you’re enjoying it thoroughly, like me! :D Venom/Spidey forever! <3


End file.
